


Never meet your heroes

by Tildaq



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Avengers are a bunch of dicks, Avengers vs Spider-Man, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Basicly AU, Dealing with the death of Gwen still, Does that make sense?, F/M, Four mounths after Gwens death, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping?, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Gwens death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor peter ;(, Post Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Identity, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, but not THAT civil war, post amazing spiderman 2, this is not good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tildaq/pseuds/Tildaq
Summary: "Tell those stupid people that I'm not coming." He turned to leave when his senses were going off, and he caught an arrow. He turned back to Stark and broke it.  He sighed."Is  now the time when you'rere gonna ask if I want to choose the hard or the easy way out?""You seem to know the drill." Tony Stark said as his helmet got up and covered his face, "Just turn yourself in, it would be easier for everyone.""Well, fuck that.”-----Peter Parker gets tangled in business he wanted to stay as far away from as possible, coming from the people he looks up to the mostWhat he didn't know is that his life will only go downhill after that.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Sinister Six, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 80
Kudos: 196





	1. why cant my life just be a tad normal

**Author's Note:**

> Uptate:  
> I deleted the entire chapter out of mistake....  
> I hate myself. aghhhhhh-
> 
> Hii!  
> So, I suck at summaries. But this is my first story!  
> I don't write a lot, so this is me writing something spontaneous  
> ALSO English ain't my first language and I have only studied it in school for a couple of years so feel free to correct me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late but I hope you'll enjoy it!!  
> Its also a bit shorter (3.4k) but still...
> 
> ALSO, I think I accidentally spelled Mary somewhere (Grammarly) and I cant find it... so...

It was a cold October night, and an annoyed 15-year-old Peter Parker was swinging over New York City. He was swinging above every single tall skyscraper and every street that was packed with cars and people, even though it was late.

It was New York, wasn't it?

Should he be out, when he had over two essays to finish, and three texts to study for (damn all those AP and honors classes), probably not? Was he going to stop doing it, also no. 

He was busy. 

He had been taking a break a couple of months ago, so he had a lot of patrols to catch up on.

Why did he take a break, you may ask.

Gwen.

His swinging loosened a bit, and he landed on a skyscraper nearby and putting his hands on his knees, taking deep, steady breaths.

He thought he should visit her gravestone tomorrow, after school. It may stop the guilt for a couple of hours, but it would always come back at some point.

Peter loved being Spider-man, honestly, but him putting on the mask every single night felt like he was betraying her someway. 

_She wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for him._

He blinked and shook his head, clearing it, before he shot a web, swinging away from the scene. 

Peter had been out being Spider-Man for almost three hours, and the only things he's gotten done was two robberies and a car crash

(though he could admit that the way he caught that car was impressive, even for him).

He had been out every single day for almost two weeks straight, and he was getting tired. 

But when he got up to the skyscrapers nearby, looked down at the city, the tiredness and doubt suddenly disappeared, this was why he did it. He saw people taking their nightly walk, and he saw cars driving through the city. 

He saw stores close. Probably happy that they could get through a day without any problem. Peter breathed the cold air and relaxed. He was almost ready to call I quit and go home when he heard sirens from a couple of miles away.

"Well, here we go again." 

\---

Peter opened his apartment window 20 minutes later. He made sure no one was there before he sneaked in. 

His aunt was probably asleep by now.

But he still made sure his door was locked, and the curtains were down in front of his window until he took off his mask. 

He took off his suit and carefully folded it into his school backpack. His web-shooters upon the Spider suit, but making his schoolbooks cover it. 

Peter changed to a pair of sweatpants and went to brush his teeth.

He splashed cold water all over his face, used a towel to dry it, and watched himself in the mirror.

You could say he was a thin, scrawny 15-year-old boy.

_Was_

Ever since his field trip to Oscorp a couple of months, almost two years back, he didn't look the part of a nerdy teen he had been. When he looked down at his bare chest, you could tell he had abs (still unbelievable to him, he often caught himself pinching his abs to make sure they were real), but you also saw the effects of the past two years. Bruises, and injuries that covered his body, old gunshots, memories of him falling into a dumpster (not a pleasant experience), and a bunch of other unrecognizable wounds. 

When Peters got enough of looking at his bare chest, he dressed in an oversized Star wars t-shirt and went to go to bed, even though he was going to wake up in less than four hours for school.

But only in about two hours, however, he got woken by his phone. 

A couple of months ago, he made his app to track crimes and also report if any crime was suspected. His eyes squinted at the bright light from the phone and tried to see how bad the situation was.

_Code 3_

He sighed and sat up, then, as quiet as he could, he went to put on his suit.

\---_---

**_The night before_ **

Nick Fury paced the room when Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton entered the room. They were all tired and annoyed at being called up at this hour. 

"What now, Shark eye?" Stark said, tiresome, almost laughing at his unfunny nickname. The only response Fury gave him was by throwing a folder on the table in front of them

"What's this shit?"

"Language," Steve said while picking up the paper and reading through it. 

When he was done, he looked up with a confused look on his eyes and gave the papers back to Stark. Stark had the same expression, and they all stared at Fury.

"Now I'm scared," Clint said sarcastically, picking up and reading through it. 

"Uhm, sorry Steve, what the fucking shit is this?" he said, and Steve didn't even bother saying anything cause he was thinking in the same lines. 

"I know... Let me explain,"

"Then explain," Stark said. Fury took a deep breath and started explaining.

"We all know the accords are not a thing anymore." 

They all nodded, Cap with a smirk while glancing at Stark

"But that doesn't mean we should let enchanted people, who have taken your example and put on a mask, on the streets."

"But wait a hot minute one eye," Stark interrupted "You woke us at three in fucking morning to tell us about the accords if you don't want me to fall asleep on you, get to the point," 

Fury pointed at the picture of Spider-man on the papers

"What does this have to do with Spider-man?" Cap asked Fury. 

Fury pointed to another page of the documents in front of them. There was another picture of Spiderman and a list. 

Height: about 5'10

Appearance: no info

Age: Between 20-30

Criminal record: List on the other page

DNA: no info

Relatives: no info

It continued like that for a while, and Stark turned the page and read the criminal record.

"This is a lot," Stark said, Steve looked over his shoulder to see. There was a long list, naming every single crime Spidey had been involved in (and that was only the documented).

"I still don't get it," Stark admitted, "Why is there almost no information?"

Fury sighed " It was all they could get," 

Stark raised his eyebrows at him. 

"There is no information," Fury clarified. "Or, there was. Someone hacked into our system and deleted it." 

Stark started laughing.

"Someone hacked into SHIELD? Wow, he must be good," he put in, still laughing. 

"What does SHIELD want with him," Steve said, quickly getting them back to the subject.

"Answers."

"That's it?"

"We have some other plans, but even I don't know, since they are classified."

"So SHIELD wants us to bring him in?" Clint asked,

"For what accusations?" Steve asked, but Stark started grinning.

"For the.."

"Why does it matter though, he's an enchanted being,"

Steve turned to Stark, "Are you serious? That was the exact reason we disagreed two years ago. I'm enchanted, wanna bring me in too?"

"I wanted to," Stark said quietly, "But what I mean is, compared to you, this guy has been accused of more crimes than you have. AND he doesn't want to reveal his identity, so we barely know anything about this guy. For all we know he could be a, I don't know, anyone. Isn't that a reasonable argument?"

"You're just saying that because you've wanted to bring him in for quite a while," Clint joined in. 

"He's not revealing who he is, how the hell can we trust him?"

"Maybe he has a reason?" Steve tried.

"That's selfish,"

"Selfish? Why have you wanted to bring him in since the beginning? Didn't he defeat that Lizzard guy? And didn't he save your weapons from being stolen last year?" 

"And we should trust that he did that?"

"He left us the fucking guy who did it?" Clint said, "And a note..."

"And, therefore, we should trust him completely. Just let him wander the streets like nothing?"

"So that's your only reason?" Clint said, narrowing his eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I don't like the dude, but he did beat the octopus guy two months ago, and saved the city from turning into lizards, wich anyways, how did we not know about that?" 

"It stands here that he killed a cop," Stark snarled back. 

"Stop you two," Fury said, breaking up the argument. "I talked to the rest of the team last night, and most of them on board, not Wanda, though. "

The thought of the rest of the Avengers being on board with the plan seemed to make Steve more convinced.

"The only thing we have to do next to figure out how we're going to do this. The rest choose your three to bring this guy in," 

There was a silence for a while until Stark spoke up.

"Should we make some public statement of some sort?"

"Sure, we can probably get it up by tomorrow." Fury said, nodding. 

"That doesn't explain how we were gonna catch this guy," Clint said

"Well..." Stark said, opening up his laptop. "For the last two weeks Spider-man has been out patrolling, or whatever, every single day."

"No breaks? Poor guy," Clint whispered sarcastically, earning a scoff from Tony.

"And he's usually around the same areas, shouldn't be too hard. If Clint shoots him with one of those arrows to make people sleep,-"

"Sedated arrows actually, they're designed to.."

"I don't give a fuck"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? Cause I wanna sleep." Clint said, yawning widely. 

Steve rolled his eyes but agreeing. 

"Sure," Fury said, "You're on board?" 

They nodded

"Good, when you have a plan, send me." 

The four of them collectively rose to their feet and left the room.

\---_---

"Peter," a voice said, "Peter, for god sake, wake up!"

Peter opened his eyes to laughter as he saw his teachers face right in front of him. He blinked and changed his position so he sat straight on his chair, blushing.

"Mr. Parker, you were sleeping in my class," his teacher stated the obvious. Peter squirmed uncomfortably

"I'm sorry, Mrs--"

"No, don't be," She said, "You know what that tells me, that tells me you already know the answer to the equation!"

"No, it isn't.." he tried, but got interrupted once again-

"So, " she walked over to the whiteboard in the middle of the class while she talked, "If you answer this question correctly, I'll give you a pass."

Peter sighed as he watched the writing on the board. Peter was good at math, even though his grades had been slipping during the last couple of months. "So?" He blinked, saw the equation frowned. All eyes were on him as he did a quick count in his head.

"Uhm.." he recounted to make sure "sixty-four? I don't know" He added the last part so he wouldn't be too embarrassed if he, for some reason, were wrong.

Mrs. Wally laughed, but then looked back at the board and picked up the calculator, she hadn't put any thought in the question and was sure that Peter wouldn't answer it correctly, so it wasn't important knowing the answer herself. She frowned, confused at the calculation, and then turned back to him again.

"That's.. Correct, good job Peter, " He nodded, "But If I see you fall asleep on one of my lessons again, you'll get first-class to detention,"

He nodded and sighed as the bell rang. He quickly packed his stuff and began heading towards the door. But before he got to the door, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like a word," Mrs.Wally said. Her hand left his shoulder and went over to the board, erasing the equation.

He sighed and went back inside. When they were completely alone, Mrs. Wally turned to him again.

"I like you, Peter, honestly. And I know life's been hard on you the last couple months." She sighed, looking down at him with a serious expression, "I'm going be honest with you here, and I know it can seem straightforward and harsh, you're here on a scholarship, and you are wasting it right now. You are lucky to have an opportunity as you have. To be fair, you are one of the brightest students, and I don't want you to forget that, but you have been slipping, and I'm worried about you."

"I know, miss, and I'm sorry-" Peter tried, but couldn't finish his sentence. "I know you are, and you have been through a lot. You know that I'm hard on you because I want you to succeed."

"Yeah, I'm sorry,"

"Good! Just think about what I've said. Your next class has probably started, and I don't want you to be late."

She winked, and he gave her a thankful smile and left the classroom. He had chemistry next.

\--_---

Steve cleared his throat and watched down on the dozen reporters. It wasn't usual, they threw press confrontations, and when there was, it wasn't a small matter. 

The reporters were looking hungrily at Steve, longing for a new story and wondering what's going to be declared.

.They have agreed to let Steve do the speech since he usually doesn't scream at the reporters for every single thing (that was specifically directed, at Tony), so he had written a speech and memorized it. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

\--_---

"Holy freaking shit."

Peter threw the newspaper in front of him in anger.

No, no, no, no fuck.

Now calm down, Peter. 

It's not a big deal.

Yeah, right, the Avenger wants to catch you, no biggie.

Peter took a deep breath and reread the article in the paper. They made an announcement live on TV.

But for the moment, Peter wasn't at home to watch.

Where was he, you may wonder.

He was out in his Spiderman costume, and he was fucked.

He was planning on doing a longer patrol. 

He finished school at four, and after that, he went to the library. Being Spider-man has resulted in him not doing much homework, even though he had straight As ( maybe not anymore, but in most subjects at least) 

couldn't risk anything as he had skipped freshman year, he couldn't slip. So he went to the library so he could go and study for maybe two hours, go and change and be Spidey for the rest of the night. Then he could also fit in some work for the bugle, editing and taking photos. Especially considering that he got about twenty text messages from his boss telling him to, quote on the quote

"Get me some photos of that motherfucking bug, or I will fire you!"

Of course, he already said to May he was going out, and she already left for dinner with a couple of friends. It was the perfect day, and he could proudly say he was going to be productive.

Well... Fuck that.

Peter could go home, hide under his bed, and throw the costume away for good. 

That was one option. 

And that option was tempting right now, Or he could stop cowering and handling it. He couldn't hide forever.

The last time he tried, it sucked.

Peter didn't even know what they wanted. They may only want to talk about superhero things. 

Or, they wanted to take him into SHIELD, which kind of what they intended. 

Well, shit.

But he has dealt with far worse, hasn't he? I mean, he stopped the entire city from turning into lizards.

Peter stood on a building, wandering around, thinking. 

There were still people needing help, and The Avengers wasn't helping those people.

So while they were busy catching him, he would save people.

So he did what he always did, started swinging.

After about 30 minutes, he had done more than last night, in total. Two cars crashed and a store robbery at that time, damn. He rested a bit and then started swinging around the city.

And of course, a bank robbery just happened to show up.

He had already seen like six cop cars outside, and he didn't even need any signal. He just happened to be swinging across the bank and just happened to see four men with guns (that never happens.) Lucky me, he webbed himself to the roof, where he knew where and entrance. He sneaked in to investigate the situation before intruding it. There were six men, heavily armed and there were holding hostages. So, in summary: they know what they were doing. 

They split up, two stayed with the hostages (one middle-aged man, pregnant women, and a child that didn't look older than ten), and the other three were seemingly finding where the money was and how to get it. The three other men were followed by a worker (unwillingly, you could see that by the gun against her head) and left the room. He had two options: wait for the three men to get back and get them all at the same time. 

Take out the first two guys, saving those people, and then hunting after the other ones. He decided to follow the last one. He dropped on the floor behind the two men with no sound. The ten-year-old girl saw him, and he made a "shh," thing with his fingers. She nodded. "The thing is, if you are gonna rob a bank, why split up?" he said, making the two men turn around and shoot. 

Peters's senses were going off, and he jumped and made some pirouettes to avoid the bullets, and at the same time, Webb the guns away. 

The men turned to each other, and then both of them came running with their fist up, ready to punch. Peter, with no effort, web them up and left them hanging. He sighed. 

"If the bullets don't work, why do you punch?" He shook his head and slowly went over to the hostages. 

Before he could, however, the other men came running. 

"Look who he decided to join the party!" He whipped while watching the men, and what he saw now a girl, making them fight ready.

"Thought your sorry ass wouldn't show up after the news," one of the men said with a crusty voice.

"You think some people dressed as a tin can scare me away?"

"Bold of you to say, you're dressed in spandex."

"Respect the drip, Karren," he said and got into a fighting position. He jumped up to the roof (sticky remember) and dropped one of the guys, hanging them up with the other two. Another guy started shooting and he easily dodged it and webbed that guy up to, this can't be that easy?

"Stop where you are, spandex," a woman said.

Rude.

He felt a gun against his back. He knew that the woman wouldn't doubt to use it.

"Okay, okay..." he said. 

"What now, no witty comments," she said, he could with ease figure out that she was nervous, her voice was close to shaking.

"Trust me, I have a lot in store, just trying to figure out which one," he responded. She laughed.

That was his moment.

He turned around, grabbed the gun, and threw it to the side, she tried to run, but he webbed her to the floor. 

_Now what?_

Hostages, right. 

He turned to the people that were sitting in the corner. They were staring at him as he slowly walked towards them.

"Are you guy's okay?" 

They didn't answer, but some nodded. 

A storm of relief filled his body.

The girl was pale as a ghost and looked terrified. He kneeled to her level. 

"What your name?" It took a while for the girl to answer

"Emily" she whispered.

"Emily? That's a nice name," he said comfortingly., "Is your mom here somewhere?" 

She pointed to the bank attendant over at the reception, hiding.

"Okay. Can you walk over slowly to her and ignore those people in the air?" She nodded, stod, and walked over. He made sure the other was fine until it was his time to leave. He decided to leave a note at the robber's feet (he has done that recently, to build trust maybe?) and then; leave. 

He wrote a short note that just said:

"Sorry for the mess //spidey,"

He then webbed himself up to the roof. The smaller crowd had grown when the hostages came out, he stood and watched as the robbers were taken and brought into some police cars, and the girl and her mom were safe. Then he smiled and webbed himself away.

\---_----

Tony was flying and searching. There was a robbery going on, and he was sure our little bug was going to be present. When they arrived at the scene and asked some of the Cops, they said Spidey had already left the crime scene. But from his knowledge, Spidey doesn't just leave, or he does in smaller crimes, but not in Bank robberies. He stays to make sure everyone is safe. 

"Tony, what's going on," Clint said from his comm. Clint was only a mile away from him also on the hunt for Spidey.

"Nothing new... well wait a hot minute" He saw a certain red and blue spandex boy sitting on a building.

"I see him!"

"Really? Where?"

"Building next to the skyscraper! on your left."

"Should we just, shoot him or...?

"I want to talk to the guy first, may help us build some trust."

"Tony," Cap said.

"What! It will be easier to shoot if he is not focusing!"

"I swear Tony, if you fuck up this perfect opportunity, I'm gonna kill you,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

\--_--

Peter heard him coming before he even spoke

"Spidey!" He looked up and turned around to see a certain person standing next to him.

"Mr. Stark?" he said, trying not to leak any sign of the nerdy Peter Parker. Peter stood up and watched Stark carefully. 

Stark opened his mask, so his face was shown. The man next to him was wearing a smirk, which gave Peter a weird feeling.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know, " he shrugged his shoulder, "wanted to visit a fellow superhero."

If this had been an ordinary day, he would probably bow down to Stark's feet and tell him how much he admired him. 

It wasn't an ordinary day.

"Cut the crap, Stark," he said calmly "I saw you and your little crew's report, so let's try that again. Why are you here exactly" Stark's smile disappeared fast, and his expression became serious,

"Look, kid."

"M', not a kid."

"Younger than me.."

"Everyone younger than you, " Peter heard someone laugh. "You got the whole crew watching?"

"You hear that?" He sounded surprised.

Peter didn't bother to answer

"Are you gonna answer my question, Stark, why are you here?" Stark came closer, with a serious expression

"That's how you want it, would you, straight and honest?" Stark said, dropping his joyful tone and replacing it with a serious one 

"Sure, let's have it your way. You know what SHIELD is, kid?"

Peter knew what S.H.I.E.L.D was. He wasn't stupid.

"Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, and Law-Enforcement Division, y'all didn't think I knew what that was. That company has caused me enough problems as it is." Stark was taken back at that answer,

"Well, they want you in."

"And what exactly does _want you in_ mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, sir."

_Well, that sounded like a threat, and he was going to take it as a threat._

"Tell those stupid people that I'm not coming." He turned to leave when his senses were going off, and he caught an arrow. He turned back to stark and broke it. He turned and sighed.

"Is it now your gonna ask if I want to choose the hard or the easy way out?"

"You seem to know the drill." He said as his helmet got up and covered his face, "Just turn yourself in, it would be easier for everyone."

"Well, fuck that.”


	2. why cant my life just be a tad normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this! wrote it in two days so there will probably be edits. As I said last time, English ain't my first language so mistakes will be expected.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter!!! 
> 
> WARNING: lot's of swearing :(  
> He's a teenager, so like---

"Well, fuck that shit," He said, and without warning, he shot a web that hit Iron Mans helmet.

"Fucking..."

It would take him a couple of seconds to get that away from the web, so he took his opportunity and ran.

"It was nice meeting you, big fan, but I have a reservation for this place, so I kind of need to go," he said and shot a web to another building.

He continued to swing, not daring to look back. 

Peter swung from building to building, but after a while, he got aware of the noise in the background.

_Iron-Man_

_The actual Iron Man was following him._

_Shit_

\----

"He's getting away, Tony," Clint said at the other end of the comm, which they always used in battle. 

"No, he's not, Clint," Tony said. He was right behind the bug, so he shot a blast to cut his webs. He seemed surprised with the repulsors blasts coming his way, but he quickly recovered and fired another one. 

"What's the plan" Cap's voice sounded.

"Trying to.. FUCK... Catch him in a corner," He said, shooting blast after blast, but Spidey avoided them all.

"I'll help!" 

"Wait there, for now, Cap!"

They were closing in on a busy street.

He shot another blast at Spidey. This one he wasn't prepared, for since Spidey seemed focused on avoiding people, and therefore making him fall

"What the fuck Tony, there are civilians down there!"

"I know," he said, "That's the point." 

\---_--

_How's life going, Peter?_

_Well, he was falling on the street on a busy Tuesday night._

_But other than that, great._

He was considering running. 

Running away isn't always the best option. Peter knew that and knew that he could not run forever. But there wasn't enough time. He was honked at by the cars around him, as he had fallen and quickly got up, got away from the street.

"How it's going, Spidey?" he heard Tin-Can say from behind somewhere.

Peter didn't look back at Ironman, even though Peter knew he was right behind him. He, as fast as he could, got back in the air and swung through the city once again, aware this hunt couldn't last forever. Knowing he was going to face them eventually. But not on a busy street, nor with any civilians around. 

But far as swinging went, it was going great. 

_Nothing worse could happen now, could it?_

_"Fuck . Shit!  " _Peter cursed as he felt the canister of his web shooter being empty. He found himself freefalling, again, this time he went straight inside an empty dumpster (not the first time).

_What are the odds: Peter thought?_

To say that it was the first time was an utter lie, and for reasons that he couldn't explain. He would always crash land on a pile of garbage. But this was a first for an empty dumpster, then again, would he like it if it was full of garbage bags instead? His back will be going to HURT tomorrow.

_Peter luck, am I right?_

He Grabbed another canister from his belt, fumbling with it as he tried to reload his web-shooters.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," He cursed as he jumped out of the dumpster, ignoring the pain in his back due to the landing. 

"Dumpster diving, are you?" a voice said from behind. 

He got up to face Iron man.

He hadn't filled his fluids enough yet. He hid his arms behind his back, still working on re-filling his canister.

"Done running?" Iron man said.

_Done running, huh?_

_Sure, he would stop running._

But the threat of staying was overflowing. And it was quite obvious what the Avengers were after, his identity, and he was not going to give that up that easy. With his identity exposed, there was no way he could protect May or anyone.

He had been Spidey for two years. He had made tons of enemies, and he wasn't going to risk the lives of the people he cared about, thanks to his own decisions. 

_That had already happened twice._

The thought hit him as he watched Iron Man corner him.

"The Avengers were never there," They were the world's most famous superheroes, but they were never there. They would not have saved those people at the Bank today, or that car crash the other day that almost killed two families. They weren't there for the murder of Ben, or when an entire neighborhood building lid on fire the other day and Peter saved around fifty people

 _The earth mightiest heroes, but they were not enough._

_They would rather hunt down a Small hero from Queens._

_And he was done running._

An arrow came on Peters's left side, and he quickly avoided and hit the dumpster instead.

He looked around, searching for the source behind the arrow. 

But he already knew who it was. 

Hawkeye dropped behind him, next to Ironman. 

He sighed in pure disbelief. 

They stood still for half a minute, and then a lot of things happened at the same time.

Hawkey shot two arrows (how does he do that?!), and Ironman shot a couple of blasts.

He dodged all the attacks, but it was barely.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Peter needed to get away from this small area, which didn't give him any advantages in a fight

_Fuck what he said before, he was going to run._

His web-shooters were working again, thank god, and he started to shoot web fluid. He swung up, so he got in the air, dragging him over Iron Mans head, out from the alley. 

After Peter, however, came arrows and blast from both parties.

"They are trying to kill me," he said more to himself as he got back on the busy street. People were running away from was Spider-Man was heading.

Another arrow went flying straight towards him, he dodged it, but it was barely.

"There's this thing called Human Rights!" He screamed. 

"But you're not a human!" he heard Hawkey say, behind him.

"Rude!" he muttered. 

Another arrow flew past him, but he caught this one, he was now running on the street.

"Dude, you almost shot me!" He screamed dumbly. Then he noticed that the arrow was different looking. 

_Oh my fucking shit, is that a sedative, yes it is. More shit._

This was starting to become ridiculous.

Speaking of ridiculous, the number of times he crashed tonight was bloody hilarious. He almost collided into an elderly gentleman in one instance while running away from the two avengers. 

It became obvious that he couldn't run without crashing, swinging it is.

"Give me a break!" Peter shrieked when two weird-looking arrows past him plus a couple of blasts, this time almost hitting him as his senses were going off thanks to the chaos around him. 

He spotted Hawkeye on another building close to him.

How he managed to get there was beyond him. It had seemed to him that Hawkeye was behind him for only a couple of seconds ago. 

Iron Man was not too far away either. He was not thinking much as he shot a web straight towards Hawkeye and glued his feet to the ground. This was the only resort, and it worked! 

He was shooting some extra webs, just to be secure.

"Man, I'm so sorry about this!" He screamed, and the last he saw was Hawkeye's wide eyes before pulling him out of the edge of the building.

People were screaming all around him. Cars were caused to a halt thanks to Peter standing in the middle of the road. But consider the situation he was in, couldn't care less at the moment. 

"Holy motherfucking--" Iron Man started as Peter pulled Hawkey straight into Tony.

Peter didn't bother watching them collide when he realized why it has gone quiet around him, and why cars didn't pass him. His Spider-sense screamed at him. Then he looked up at the exact time to avoid a shield thrown at him.

"Holy shit!" he said while ducking, catching the shield with the web and throwing it back. The figure in front of him. He caught the arrow with minor inconveniences. 

The person in question was a blue/red-dressed person.

_I'm screwed._

Behind Captain America, there was a crowd of people watching, and a bunch of Tv-Cameras, surrounding them.

"Shit," he said to himself. 

That was the perfect word to describe his current situation.

The two of them were only looking at each other when Peter heard a voice. 

"Where are you, Cap?" 

Without breaking eye- contact, he reached up to his ear and said:

"Time Square."

Now he realized where he was. He stood in the center of fucking Time square.

"Well.," he stated, "This was fun, but I have to go.." he backed away slowly.

"You're not going anywhere," Mr. Stark said as he landed in front of him. Beside Stark, Hawkeye dropped and stood right by Iron man's side, looking pissed. 

"Look, guys, I haven't done anything." Peter started.

"Sure, you have, kid," Cap said. Right, he was still there as well.

He backed off as Iron man, and Hawkeye started walking closer, surrounding him, so they got him in a circle. Peters's web fluid was running out (he didn't have time to fill it up, now complete, and he didn't have more extra on him).

"This doesn't need to be difficult, If you just follow us back to the HQ," Cap said, remaining calm, but threatening.

"So you can what, lock me up, and reveal my identity, yeah, I think I'll pass on that," he said, noticing the panic in his voice. 

"You're missing the integrations!"

"Clint," Tony said

"What?"

"Shut up,"

Peters's breathing was erratic, and he was suddenly well aware of all the bruises from crashing down on dumpsters, and the occasional cars as well.

His breathing showed no evidence of slowing down when his spider-sense screamed at him with sending electric shock across his spinal cord. An Instinct made him wanna grab the edge of a building, but there were now helicopters and police in the area watching him and the avengers. He shot a web at the highest building nearby and slingshot himself to up. 

But it was too late. Another blast came and cut the web. 

Cap came forward and launched an attack with his shield that Peter couldn't dodge, (as he was on the ground, and the shield hit him hard in the head. Cap held him down and punched him a couple of times in the face while he tried to get up. When Cap noticed Peter was still trying to get up, he continued to hit him.

Peter could now feel blood running down all over his face. 

_But he fought back._

He shot two webs to one of the billboards to slide right and causing Cap to fall over. When the web Cap wasn't on the ground but attacking him again. He jumped, did a backflip, and punched Cap in the gut at the same time.

Cap got in another punch at his throat. Peter made a short shooting a web to get away, but Cap took the opportunity to strike his shield right in his ribs, causing him to fall over and gasp for air. 

_If I get out of here, my ribs deserve a vacation._

Stark, get the handcuffs!" Steve screamed. 

The last thing happened in a second.

When he tried to get up a third time, Cap was sitting on him, keeping him down.

"You gotta be shitting me. Come on, Stark!" Cap muttered.

"What!?"

"He's... Still trying to get up. I have like hitting him a million times!"

"You hit him, like in the face?" Clint said, "that's not very you, Cap!"

"Shut up, Clint. This guy started to annoy the shit out of me,"

"I barely even have said anything yet. I can start if you want!"

"Shut up, Bug, not finished with you yet!"

"It's it you the guy that preaches about language... AHH"

While he talked, Cap had cursed and reached to grab his hand from the ground and broke his fingers.

"Stark, give me the handcuffs!"

He felt himself getting dragged up on a sitting position. A plan had started forming in his head as he didn't even try to get up and escape. He knew that he wasn't going to use his fingers. 

His fingers got shattered as Cap broke them. 

The moment he felt the cuffs getting put on his hands, he lashed backward, kicking the person behind him. He shot the web backward, praying that it would hit the target behind him. He got up, looked in every direction after a place to run. He knew the picture of him were bring broadcast on every single broadcasting server, and he saw himself on the big screen in Time square.

He saw a building, shot a web with his un-broken fingers, and prayed that Iron man didn't blast it. 

_He didn't._

When he got up the building, he felt a pain in his left arm and saw one of those weirdest-looking arrows. He dragged it out of his arm, and he could already feel himself blurring out form the sedative.

You may think his bad luck would end there, right. Well, fuck that

While he was trying to get the arrow out of his already bruised shoulder, he felt another pain in his right side. He let up a weak screech. 

He'd been shot.

"No no no no no,"

He knew most sedatives didn't work on him. But he could feel the effects.

_Fuck it_

_He did the only thing he could think of_

_He ran._

He only had a minimal amount of Web fluid left as he didn't have to fill it up last night. He knew the three avengers were still down Time squares, so he started swinging away as fast as he can.

"Shaking them off, " he mumbled.

..._....

"Where is he?" Tony screamed.

They were searching the area. Spider-Man had gotten away. How the hell-

"Tony-" Steve said, "He got away."

"Fuck, " he mumbled, "Let's meet at the tower in ten,"

And so they did. When they were back at the meeting area.

"Did anyone get any luck?" he asked the two avengers. "Also, how the fuck did we lose him that easily. e had him beat the hell,"

"I got in a shot, though."

"With one of those--"

"Yeah, now of those arrows." Clint "No tracker, though" 

He sighed, shaking his head. 

"Okay, I think Nat is in the training room. She barely sleeps anyway, we can ask her for patrol?"

"I will follow her, I guess, I probably can't sleep either way, now."

"Okay," Clint said, "I'm going to sleep." 

Clint stood up and walked out. Stark could hear him muttering something when he left, in the lines of;

"Fucking bug,"

Fury is going to go nuts." Stark sighed. 

\--_----

Peter felt like shit. Absolute shit.

He crawled into his bedroom, it was barely eleven a clock, but he felt exhausted. He got into his bedroom, his hand over his torso. He, as quickly as he could, and carefully removed his shirt to watch the damage.

It wasn't pleasant, and the damages were not a small matter.

With just an overview as a person without any medical experience, he had at least one broken rib. It felt like more as he walked, his fingers were crooked, and his nose hurt. It was, clearly, broken.

And also, on a fun note, he had a fucking arrow sticking out. He took a deep breath, held his broken hand on the counter, and counted to three

1...

2...

3...

He let out a muffled sound when the arrow was removed and taken out of his shoulder. 

His breathing became faster as he reached for his secret box, filled with bandages and stitches.

School was going to be rough tomorrow.

\---_----

"Honey?" A voice said from outside the door. Peter was already awake, not that he had been sleeping.

"Aunt May?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" May said impatiently. 

"NO!" he screamed, then winced and lowered his voice, "I-I'm naked?"

The knocking stopped abruptly. 

"Oh, Sorry. You want breakfast before school?" 

"Nah, I'm good." He said in a high tone.

"Okay"

She heard her footsteps tone out. Peter let out a breath. Okay, he had to do one thing before school. Looking down at his fingers to investigate the damage, he paled.

He had to re-break them.

"I'm sorry."

\----

"How, and I'm asking, HOW THE HELL DID HE GET AWAY," Fury said (screamed), and the three avengers awkwardly looked down.

"He was... A bit faster than we thought."

Fury blinked at them, "You have shut down thousands of Aliens, Barton, but can't get down a guy playing dress-up?"

"I did hit him-"'

"After like twenty-four tries," Stark muttered.

" And you, deciding to talk to him didn't exactly help, and the only thing you did was cutting off his webs."

Fury sighed, took a deep breath, interrupting the arguing, "Okay. But how does this change our plans?"

There was silence. Then Clint started smiling. It was a real lightbulb moment were Clint's face just shot up.

"I know how."

\---_-----

That hurt like shit.

Okay, what now.

He went to the bathroom. Most of his wounds have healed okay, since last night. The ribs would take longer, but it would heal. 

It was the arrow, who was still sitting in the bedroom, he was worried about, not the wounds. 

_The Arrow._

Peter had hacked into SHIELD months ago, and he knew the different arrows they used. He knew what kind this one was, and it wasn't pleasant. 

But before Peter would check on that, he should fix his god awful appearance. 

He has a concealer that he used for emergencies, and this certainly was one. He applied it on most of his face, and you could still clearly see the outlines of the wounds. But before they had healed, he couldn't do anything for them more than he already did.

Luckily, for him, there was no PE today, so he wouldn't have to change (most of his body were covered, his either bandage and the wounds that weren't bad enough were still black and blue.)

He dressed in his ordinary baggy shirt and jeans and left the bathroom. To find out his doom.

There were six kinds of arrows, but if he excluded the explosive ones, they were three.

_Ordinary_

_Sedative_

_Sickness (he called them)_

It was not the ordinary ones, and sedative wouldn't work on him.

He knew which one it was, and he got the proof when he felt vomit in his mouth and rushed to the toilet.

He was fucked.

\---_----

"Peter!" May screamed. "You are going to be late, goddammit"

She knocked on the door. Peter straightened up.

"Coming May"

"Hurry up!"

"I will."

He looked at himself. 

He could do it.

He could-

School was only for six hours.

He went to the door and unlocked it

"Finally, now hurry- PETER YOUR FACE!"

"Skateboarding, sorry."

She rose her eyebrow "That's like the fifth time you have fallen this month."

"I suck at it, I guess?"

"Be more careful, Pete!" she said, keeping herself from slapping him. Peter laughed at his aunt's behavior.

"I will, May, I promise." He said.

He drove past her, hurrying down the stairs. God, he was late!

He got his jacket and skateboard and went to school.

He hadn't vomited in the last ten minutes. He just feared the time the rest of the symptoms would come.

\----__------

"Are you sure it was that arrow?" Nat said, standing beside him and Steve at the conference room.

"Positive, and the things we know about Spider-Man, it will affect him just as much as any other human being," Clint said

"Good," Nat said, nodding at Steve, who was going to, once again, gave a speech. The fight had been on the news all morning, and the public interest spiked. But for the first time in years, the world was divided. It felt like it was split in half as one half agreed with the avengers, while the other felt- strange. 

Sure, Clint didn't like the bug at all, never had. It wasn't personal. He knew the bug disliked them since their first meeting. 

Clint had first met the bug three months ago.

Spider-Man had just come back from his little hiatus and was out almost every day. That's when Clint and most of the Avengers for the first time paid attention to him. 

Sure, they knew about the Lizard situation, mostly because the Avengers weren't there. 

But this time they were, just at the wrong time. 

\----

They were doing a patrol and, for the first time in a long time, as a team. 

They were a couple missing, like Wanda, Bruce, Thor. Etc. 

But Nat, Steve, Clint, Sam, and Tony were present. That's was the first time they have seen the kid in action, and honestly, Clint got quite impressed. He threw punches like Steve and had the flexibility of Natasha.

They saw him fighting someone downtown, and he seemed to be having an issue. He was on the ground, and the guy was standing over him. It was Natasha who discovered it and called for the team to help. When they arrived at the scene, they quickly got into formation and started doing their thing. 

Surround, attack.

"No!" The masked bug said from behind, but too late. 

The person Spider-Man was fighting ran away after getting hit with a few blasts. 

Maybe run wasn't the most appropriate way to call. 

He just disappeared out of thin air. The Avengers just watched in disappointment at the unsatisfying end of the fight, if you can even call it that. 

"Fucking hell," they heard someone cuss from behind. They turned and saw Spider-man (who limbed to the place the guy just disappeared from.)

Tony had muttered something in the lines of "Thanks for the help, avengers, really appreciate it," 

which made Spidey turn to glare at them.

"Thank you? I have followed this guy for weeks, and I had him, but of course, the Avengers couldn't stop themselves, could they" He turned again to investigate the area he disappeared.

"Kid, you were almost dead," Sam said, the other's were feeling uncomfortable now, even though they all saw the wounds that were quite apparent on Spidey, even with his suit. 

Spidey blinked, got back up (facing towards them) "Are you- are you serious? That was, kind of the point?" He said, which stunned everyone. "Do you even watch the news. Hold on, don't answer that. I'm going to go and find this dude and for god-sake doesn't help me again." He swung away, leaving the five Avengers confused behind- 

\---

Clint swallowed. The next day, they had watched the news and figured out the villain, and even though he didn't like him, the fact that the guy was still on the run kind of felt like his fault.

He watched Steve do his speech, he watched the press trying to ask their billions of questions, and Steve (sometimes tony) answer them

"In what age group do you think Spider-man is in?"

"Will he cause danger?"

"Will he die from the sickness?"

"What are you planning on doing with him when he's in custody?"

Steve calmly answered it, and they stopped their conference. They decided to meet in the common room to discuss what they would do further. They had informed to go out in the schools, in case the bug wasn't in the age group they assumed. And also at work. Luckily for them, the symptoms were quite obvious.

\---'

When Peter entered the school, he regretted his clothes' decision. He would die for a hoodie right now. He walked over to his locker with his head down and got his books.

"Parker!" A voice said. Peter jumped and turned.

Flash was heading towards him with his crew of friends. When Ben died, it felt like Flash had started to become an actual human being, but as time went on, that act disappeared faster than Peter's grades. 

"What, Flash," he said as the boys got to him, surrounding him in a corner around his locker. Flash's eyes narrowed, but then got confused when he witnessed the shape he was in, especially his face.

"What happened to your face?"

"Wow, Flash, be careful. You sound like you care, " he muttered, closing his locker and tried to walk past them. Flash pushed him back against the locker.

"Some Attitude, huh?"

"Let me go, Flash." 

"Or what" Flash sneered "you gotta fight me?"

He sighed, "Don't tempt me."

Flash burst out in laughter, looking around his pals, who laughed along.

"I-"

"Boys." a voice rang behind them. A girl with red hair now stood behind Flash, urging him to let him go.

"MJ." Flash let him go, turning to the girl, "You bitch! You missed our date last Thursday,"

"You don't understand sarcasm, do you?"

"You bitch," he cursed

The girl, M.J, laughed. 

"Honey, you need to come up with better insults."

The bell rang "- this, not the end," Flash said and started moving towards his class. 

"You good?" she said, picking up Peter's book, who he'd dropped to the ground.

"Yeah," he said, taking the books.

"You look quite rough, though."

He laughed, "Skateboard injury."

"Okay. I'm MJ," she said, giving him her hand to shake.

"I'm Peter," he said, taking her hand, "Are you new?"

"Yeah, but I started in the summer, though." She said, "You don't recognize me?"

"Oh, no, sorry-" he said " I have maybe seen you around, but- "

"I'm screwing with you," she said, laughing. "You're in Biology AP class?"

He nodded, "great, changed to that today. I'll see you there, I guess?"

"Yeah, I guess you will,"

"Great," she smiled at him " I- I heard about your girlfriend, Gwen? I'm sorry,"

"Thank you," he smiled back at her, "But I should get going, my attendance is... Not the greatest."

"Oh, yes, " she shook her head, "Sorry."

"No!" he said, "I mean, thank you, really."

"It's fine, see you around, Tiger,"

He laughed, "I guess we will."

There was then his coughing started.

\---

MJ went to her class, smiling.

\---

"Peter, Cindy, and Liv, you are one group. You will work on the battle of Yorktown, while Erick, Karen, and William, you're going work on-"

He went over to the table his group had chosen and sat down.

"So... Do you know anything about the Battle because I've slept for most of the lessons," Cindy said, then she turned to Peter, "You must know because if not, I'm just gonna use Wikipedia?"

"I've read about it, yes-"

"I was supposed to join the group." Theo, his classmate, said and sat down. He then turned to Peter. "Thank god that you are in this group."

He sighed, "Should we decide a date to work, in like the library?"

"I'm busy. Can we just split it? So we can work in our free time?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"That's a great idea."

"Okay, I can do-" he started to cough "-sorry. How many pages do you want to do?"

"I can take two pages, can you do four? Since you know sources or some shit."

"Sure, " he coughed again.

"Have everyone the groups ready? You can start the project either on your own time or in class next time." the teacher, Mrs. Olive said. The class agreed and went to their places again.

"So-" Before Mrs. Olive could finish her sentence, a knock came from the door. She stopped and went to open the door. The principle entered.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting the class."

"That's okay. What is this for."

"Protocol we got from the police, it's very, very unlikely, but they may have a way to identify Spider-man." 

They were gasps heard throughout the room, and Peter paled.

"We just want to know that if you know anything, we do have police officers at the office." He said, looking down at a paper in his hand. "But, to inform you, Spider-man should by now have thanks to an arrow, which was loaded with a virus, have; an excessive cough, sweating heavily, vomiting and an extreme headache-"

_He knew the headache came from somewhere._

"Please report," He finished. 

"That's all?" Mrs.Olive asked. 

"Yes, continue with what you're doing, then, " 

The principle left the classroom, and Mrs.Olive closed it after him, sighing.

"Now that we got that all cleared up-"

She got interrupted again, 

by a cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!
> 
> And please leave suggestions and correct me if anything seems off!! <333  
> Have a good day


	3. dont let them distract you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE! It took me so long to write this, and its only 3k words so it shouldn't have. I wanna rename the story since I plan it's gonna be a lot more complex than just "Avengers vs Spiderman"  
> So please give me ideas  
> I wrote this entire story, but in two chapters and the plot happening in like one chapter.  
> Not this time :)
> 
> But anyways
> 
> So... I am aware New York has a bunch of hospitals... But I don't wanna mess up any geography, since I'm from Sweden I just wrote "Hospital". But I was planning on putting Coney Island Hospital since it would be fitting towards my description and how I wanted to go with the scene. But still, it is an AU NYC, so I hope it works, either way,  
> Wanted to just hop in and say that quickly. Hope you like the chapter, leave Kudos and suggestions, comments and bookmarks would also be appreciated.
> 
> XOXO Tilda :)  
> Going to try to get the new chapter out next week :)) But I'm quite busy atm.
> 
> ALSO:: CIH is for the hospital iI wrote at the beginning of my notes... Just shortened it, in case there were some geographical mistakes. Cuz only writing hospital is a bit.. vague.
> 
> ANDDD can someone just... send me their Grammarly premium account, cuz I need it.
> 
> AHHHGG... Never mind.
> 
> Love ya guys, see ya (hopefully) next week.

A cough was all it took to make every person in the class to turn towards him.

Peter tried to smile, to laugh it off.

But he couldn't.

Instead,

He froze.

Suddenly he felt sweat running down his forehead.

Sweating heavily,

Shit

Everyone was silent.

They were waiting for him to deny it, or for a confession. But no one dared to make a sound.

He started to cough, quietly begging himself to stop and quietly cursing at himself for his weakness.

The class looked at him in disbelief.

After a minute of absolute silence, he looked up. He saw that Mrs. Olive standing stood right above him. He studied her face and saw her take a deep breath. Her face was filled with emotions like she couldn't sort it out.

"Park- Peter?" She said quietly, but everyone heard her, her voice was trembling, struggling not to crack.

Mrs. Olive had always been Peters's favorite teacher. She was gentle and kind and cared for her students more than anything. So he chose his only option, he looked deeply into her eyes, trying to send her a message. He begged her to laugh it off, even though he knew it was out of her power. Her face changed, and he saw her clench her teeth.

"Peter," She said softly, he swallowed, waiting for his doom. "I-"

His phone pinged, and Mrs. Olive stopped.

He swallowed because he had a different sound for his Spider-Man notifications.

Without losing eye contact with Mrs. Olive, he picked the phone up and looked down;

13:45 AM

Shooting in the hospital

The police arrive: 10 minutes

He paled.

May.

He quickly unlocked it, searched his contacts, and sent an SMS to his aunt. May barely had her phone on her during work, but he prayed this time was different;

Peter -> May

Are you okay? Is there trouble in the hospital? Please call me now!!

He sent the message, put his phone away, and looked up. When he saw his teacher face, who was not looking down at him, but in the pocket, he had just put his phone in. She had also paled a bit, and by her face, it was clear she had seen the notification.

Peter knew her husband worked at the hospital.

"I need to go," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Peter knew by saying that, and leaving at this time, would erase any doubt the class had. But he'd accounted more than ten shootings, and with his experience, the police didn't do shit. But what help would. He's in this state? He was dizzy, and his headache hurt, so like hell, and he felt like vomiting. It wouldn't be a surprise if he fell unconscious, this very minute.

But May was there.

Maybe she was already dead-

Stop, Peter.

He locked eyes with Mrs. Olive.

"I-"

"I get it, go," she said, then she whispered, "I'll handle it, but you better explain later."

He smiled at her, nodded, and got up from the chair (he held on the table to stabilize himself).

"Thank you-" he whispered. As he walked to the door, he felt the looks his classmates gave him, so he picked up speed and left the classroom. He hurried to get to his locker, he was panicking, and he knew that. He opened his locker, got his backpack, and closing the school-locker.

He stood for a moment with his forehead against the locker, feeling the coldness softening his feeling of panic.

"Parker"

No.

Not here.

Not now.

He looked up; Flash was running towards him.

"Not now, Flash."

"What the hell, Parker!" He barked out. "Are you okay-"

Peter faltered, "I have to go, Flash,"

"No!"

"YES!" He grabbed his bag, closed the locker, and headed towards the entry, "Just go back to the classroom,"

"Peter, what the fuck is happening?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned around. He quickly looked at this phone. He'd gotten a message.

May --> Peter

Peter. Call the police, but DON'T COME

He paled, then turned to Flash again.

"What happened," Flash asked, stunned over Peters's sudden reaction. Did he look...Concerned?

He swallowed.

Fuck it

"I'm Spider-Man" Flash month fell open "I- I have to ask you for a big favor,"

\---

"There's a shooting at the hospital," Steve said to the team

"The Police is late, thanks to traffic."

"You think the bug will be there?" Sam said, straightening up.

"I don't know, but either way. There's a shooting at the hospital,"

Sam groaned and went to suit up, "If the bug ain't here, I'm going back to sleep."

\---

He knew something was wrong long before he arrived at the hospital.

Peter changed in less than a minute and was now on his way. He knew the school incident took longer than he wanted, and probably left more damage than he could think of, but right now that wasn't the priority. He was going to deal with that one later.

As he closed in on the hospital, the earlier thought of suspicion rushed thought his head.

The most obvious concern was the silence.

Everything was silent.

The hospital was closed off, sure, but it was still always filled with sound and people.

He suspected if there was some kind of shooting going on, it would

A: already be over, and he would be late

B: Hostage situation? But why would it be a hostage situation in a place like a hospital? It just didn't make any sense?

And why would May write him a message like that, demanding him not to do anything? All this information was messing with his head.

He checked the area in less than a minute. Did his usual check out, but then it was time to enter the hospital. It was now he heard the shot. He flinched at the harsh sound. Then, there was another. He was going to have to enter now. The hospital had a door west of the building, where he was. That entry, mostly used for the surgeons, led them to their private changing rooms.

While the nurses (Aunt May, for example) went another way, and it was on the opposite side.

Peter could take the entry, but there was an easier way to sneak up to people and get to know the area before springing into action. Sirens were coming from behind him, and he reckons the police were going be here in less than a minute. He nodded to himself and kicked down the West door.

There was a long corridor that led to the changing rooms. There were flicking lights, and the changing room was almost completely dark, only slightly lightened up by the toilet light. Peter exited the changing room and orientated himself around the hospital. As he closed the main entry, where he was heading, he heard muffling voices. He could not figure out what the voices were sounding, only that there only seemed to be two. The main entry was a big hall, where the receptionist sat, and there was a waiting room. In the middle of the room was a staircase that led to the massive labyrinth, which was the hospital. He was, right now, arriving in the last corridor. When he would pass that one, he would arrive at the staircase. He went to the end and dared to look. The sight wasn't what he expected.

About fifty people were sitting on the floor in a circle. Some were dressed in civilian clothing, while there were a few in the blue hospital clothing. There were also about ten people in a hospital gown, meaning they were patients. In the middle stood two armed people, watching over the circle. Dragged a couple of feet away from the group, laid two bodies. His heart sank into his stomach as he looked at the, as he could figure, a middle-aged man and a man in his early thirties (dressed in military clothing ), they looked lifeless at the roof, with empty eyes. After a moment, he dragged his eyes away from the two bodies, to desperately look around the circle, searching for May. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her beside a ten-year-old boy. Her hand was loosely tied around her back, the same as with every other person in the circle.

"You said no casualties!" Said one of the two people in the middle. Peter could figure out, from his voice, that he was young.

Not as young as him, but in his late twenties at most.

"There are some causes were those actions are necessary, " said the other, a woman. Who hasn't looked at the man, but around the crowd? "And they were. Rather difficult,".

The man sighed.

"Okay, sure. Have you heard from D yet? Is the bug coming?".

She was silent for a moment, "yes." "

"Doesn't it feel like we are just... being handed over, like meat?" the man whispered.

Before the woman could answer, there was a gasp from the crowd, and he saw a girl, probably a freshman. The girl had caught a look at him, and they were now keeping eye contact. He shook his head subtly, and the girl shut her mouth. But the gasp didn't fly past the two figures in the center. The woman narrowed her eyes and walked towards the girl, both she and he gulped.

" What did I say about keeping quiet?"

" I- I'm sorry, I just."

. " Shut up, stupid girl, or do you wanna end up like the gentlemen's over there?

". "No, I- "

"Sofia, the police are here." the man said. Peter could feel sweat running down his forehead beneath the mask as he grew more anxious. The pressure to find a way out of the situation without getting anyone hurt gets worse every second he wasted... In these hostage situations, there was a risk of not only getting himself hurt but by his presence alone. He would risk getting the hostages hurt as well. And too many have died already. But he needs to get to higher ground, so he could seamlessly.

He could just web the people up, and it will be it. No struggle, no more casualties.

So he was going to take that change.

He stuck himself to the wall and crawled up to the roof. Shooting a web would make a sound. So he wouldn't take that risk. He was crawling over the ceiling over the hostages.

Now he was right in the middle of the circle, right above the heads of the captors. So far, nobody had caught a glimpse of him. He shot a web that stuck on the man's shirt and stuck his end of the webbing on the roof, causing him to get stuck in the air. The man let out a yelp as he desperately tried to get out. The woman made out a sound of surprise, and Peter let go and called to the floor right in front of the woman. The woman quickly brought out her gun and pointed it at his chest. There were gasps heard around the room from the hostages.

He saw her aunt comfort the girl beside her as she watched him with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare take another step," she said. "Or I will kill everyone here."

"How will you do that with your gun against my chest," he said calmly.

"You are as stupid as you look like, " she scoffed. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"I would be offended if you haven't had fifty people as hostages, in a hospital of all places."

They were starting to circle each other, studying each other every move.

"Well, we thought you were going to guess it by now, this is all for you, you know."

"I'm flattered, really."

"Honestly, we kind of thought you were gonna be at home sick, thanks to that arrow," she said, smirking, "Are you feeling a bit under the weather?"

Don't cough. Now is not a good time.

When he didn't respond, she let out a laugh

"You don't have to do this," he said in a low voice, " I don't want to fight you."

"And I don't want to fight you either, little spider" she stopped walking.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He stopped circling the circle as well, with his chin raised.

"Believe it or not, he-" she pointed at the man "-is not my only companion,"

She lowered her gun to reach out and click a button on her wrist, making the clock, which the button was stuck on, make a sound. Without a moment to spare, he quickly sprang into action, shooting two webs to the sides of the woman, dragging himself forward to throw in a kick in her stomach. But unfortunately, the woman had good reflexes and dodged it by jumping over the web, making a turn, so she still faced him. She brought out her gun and shot a couple of shots, which he easily dodged. But to make sure that they didn't hit any hostages, so he'd had to turn around, catching the bullets in a millisecond. Thanks to that, the woman got a second of advantage to run up to him.

His Spider senses screamed at him, and he quickly turned around again, jumping high to dodge the punch, and then the air grabs her arm, making her fall to the floor. Webbed her arms and legs, sticking her to the ground.

When she was secured, he grabbed her gun and took put the aim But why where his Spider- Senses still going off? He watched the man who was still stuck in the air, but he was unarmed. He narrowed his eyes, thinking. But it was interrupted by a sob.

Oh, right, the hostages.

May.

He looked around to find the source of the sob and found the girl beside May crying in his aunt's chest. He walked towards them.

"Hi," he said to the girl, kneeling in front of her. The girl turned to watch him with wide and terrified eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded nervously.

He smiled, then realized there was no use since he wore a mask.

"It's the mask, isn't it?" he said, pointing over his head, nodding understandably "What's your name?"

"Matilda"

"That's such a pretty name!" he said, "I'm... Spider-man"

She laughed, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I know," she said smiling.

"You do? Well, now I'm going know remember your name to." he said, "Matilda." he finished in a low tone, making the girl laugh.

"Let me out of here, bug," he heard the woman scream. He sighed and stood up. He turned to the woman, who was still webbed to the floor and shot a web to her mouth.

"Shut up, will you," he said, then threw a hand to his mouth. He turned to Matilda again "Oh right, you can't say that, can you?"

Both Matilda and May let out a laugh as she rubbed the girls back.

"I should probably go," he said, "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Yes," Mary said, he nodded.

"Well... Okay then..." he said, looking around "Everyone okay?"

Most of them nodded, but they were also looking downright terrified.

He recalled that only 24 hours ago, the avengers themselves had made a public statement declaring him as a threat. Of course, no one would trust him.

"Police are probably outside, so I'm gonna go and-" he said, stopping.

His eyes had found the bodies in the corner.

"Does anybody know the names?"

People were looking over at what he was watching.

"The military guy named Beck." one said. "Beck Olive."

Beck Olive.

Mrs. Olive's husband.

He got a lump in his throat.

"And Nicklas," One boy said, and when Peter turned to him, he saw tears in his eyes "Niklas Eerin, my brother."

"I'm sorry," he said, the boy nodded.

He couldn't be more than twelve.

"I need to go," he said, finally "Be safe everybody,"

Not letting a moment pass, he shot a web to the window just above the main entry. He was, now, grateful that he didn't enter this way before. As the door had been barricaded from the inside.

He shot a new web and left the hospital.

\---

"You have found him yet?" Stark said

The Avengers were outside the hospital. Clint and Steve were on different rooftops, further away, while Steve and Nat were outside. But further away from the police and the ambulances that were now parked outside. From the entry, people were streaming out. Most of them were getting their handcuffs, or tighter knot string, cut off. It looked like they missed him. Steve sighed, shaking his head. He was getting exhausted of searching after the bug.

"Looked like we missed him"

He heard Stark cuss on the other side of the comm.

"Language, Stark," he muttered.

"Oh, shut it, Cap, you weren't better last night,"

"Don't remind me, please," Steve said, his action of last night haunted him. Sure, he didn't like Spidey, that didn't mean his actions were acceptable either.

He shook his head and turned to Nat, who was watching the entry with narrowed eyes, her red hair flying behind her thanks to the wind. She had gotten

"I think we should leave, he's gone," he said.

"You're right," she said, sighing in defeat, then touched her ear with her left hand.

"Clint, do us a favor and search the area. He's gone"

"I'm not gonna do the dirty work, leave that to Sam,"

"Hey!"

\-----

Peter was hiding in an alley, the same one he'd hidden his backpack just before he headed to the hospital. Sure, he was supposed to pick up his bag here, but not et stuck on the ground. So much had happened in the last 24 hours, no scratch that, the last hour. So obviously, he needed a moment to process it. Maybe that was true, but in reality, he'd collapsed on the ground and was now shaking with the effort to keep himself from not falling. He took deep breaths, keeping himself calm while still trying to keep himself from. Trowing up in the middle of a random alley. He to his backpack to sneak up his phone. He still needed to call his aunt. His phone was blown up. But he unlocked it, instead of calling her, he sent her a message.

Peter ---> May

You okay, can I call?

While he waited for her message, he needed to do some damage control.

He entered his class chat.

History chat (3:05)

Cindy --> History chat

What the hell

Abe ---> History chat

Okay, but does anybody have Peters's number. I'm freaked out

Flash ---> History chat

Didn't you all listen to what I said?

Lia --> History class

No.

Abe ---> History class

No.

Beck --> History class

We should wait for peter to explain himself though.

Haley ---> History Chat

Yeah, Honestly, I'm just glad Mrs. Olive let us out early.

He left the chat, even though people were still writing because his phone had pined.

May

May ---> Peter

I'm okay, can't call you now though. Police are interviewing everybody. After that I need to get back to the hospital, I'm not hurt, may stay late, and dinners in the fridge.

Love you, May.

Xx

He let out a relieved sigh. He needed to get home. He got up, not too steadily, but still, and decided to walk home. It wasn't too far. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and was on his way.

With his phone still in his hand, he dialed a number he never thought he would ever dial.

"Parker" a voice came from the other end

"Flash," he said

"Are you good?"

"Am I- oh yeah, sure. I'm okay," Peter said awkwardly, there was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"So.." he finally said, "Did you do it?"

"Yeah," Flash responded.

"Thank you, and flash, I'm sorry."

"For what," Flash said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"I don't know. I don't want to drag you into this. Last time I-"

He stopped.

More silence

"Last time it didn't go that well," he finished.

"Gwen?"

He didn't respond, and for once, he thought Flash understood.

"So... What did the class said"

"Well, I ran after you and came back, saying what you asked me to say. Mrs. Olive said she saw your text and made up an excuse for your aunt in the hospital. Your damn lucky, though not everybody believed it"

"Didn't expect them to. I guess I'll just show up and act as nothing happened." Peter said, sighing as he crossed the street right in front of his house.

"Maybe that'll work." Flash paused, thinking, "How do you figure you'll handle the avenger's situation?"

"Wow, you're engaged," he said, then wincing at his tone. "I'm sorry, stressful day. I don't know. I'll just go home and take a headache pill, praying my sickness goes away and then hope for the best,"

"Yeah. And- I know this will come as far fetched. But I'm sorry, Parker, and I'm on your side, so if anything happens, do not hesitate to call me."

Do not hesitate to call me

But he would

Because of last time.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts

"Yeah, thanks to Flash. Uh- I'm home now, so I'll call you later, Kay?"

Sure, Parker- Peter, see yah."

"Bye"

He put down his phone. He was his doorstep and entered his house.

Something was wrong.

And there wasn't any danger nearby. Peters Spider-Senses would have gone off if that was the case.

No, something felt wrong.

Something had ever since he had left the hospital.

He had three questions?

1\. Why did anyone attack a hospital?

2\. Why did the woman and the man get beaten down so easily?

3\. Who was "D"?

\---

14 hours earlier

"You got it?" a woman said. She wore a lab coat.

"Yes," a man, also dressed in a lab coat.

A cheer came from the circle of people, watching in anticipation.

"What's his name?"

"Peter Parker."

"Do I strike tonight?"

"Yes," Kingpin said "And bring him to me,"


	4. I am not throwin' away my shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iam not throwin' away my shot...  
> I am not throwin' away my shot...  
> Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
> I'm young, scrappy, and hungry...  
> And I'm not throwin' away my shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK bitchesss...  
> This chapter is really late and I'm sorry, I had a lot of issues and had to rewrite because I deleted the entire chapter the other day, and I needed to buy a new computer.  
> But its FINALLY finished. I think this is my favorite chapter yet, but it took me like two mental breakdowns but..  
> I finished it!!  
> Like I ten minutes ago, and haven't edit it so mistakes will be expected.  
> It's one A.M, so I'll edit tomorrow morning!''
> 
> Hope everybody has a great day!!

What he expected would happen when he came home was to have a shower, maybe dinner (because honestly, skipping breakfast in the morning was not the smartest decision he ever made), and finally, go to bed. 

Well, that did not happen.

The moment he'd entered the kitchen, he had fallen to the floor. 

So that was what he was doing, lying there on the floor, not having the energy of moving anywhere. He had tried to demand himself to get off the floor and get himself (another) headache pill since his headache was killing him. 

But he just couldn't.

He was dizzy and felt unconsciousness overcome him, so he took quick breaths, feeling that he was shifting in and out of consciousness. 

He could feel the sweat running down from his forehead down to the floor, making as a puddle beside him as time went on. 

After ten minutes had passed, he decided not to die on the floor in his kitchen. 

He groaned as he took a deep breath and forced himself up into a sitting position. To not fall back again, he used his hand, formed as knuckles, on the ground to hold him straight. He blinked a couple of times against the harsh kitchen lighting (that only made his headache worse). 

He, with the use of the table, stood up unsteadily. He used a chair nearby to walk around the kitchen. When he could stand and walk somewhat steadily, he let the chair go and walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off. He sat back in a chair against the table, breathing heavily. 

He shot a web to the counter, got the headache-pill packet, and swallowed three without water. Usually, when he got home from a patrol, he checked his wounds, patched himself up, maybe did some homework. But he only got a few bruises (since the fight barely lasted ten minutes) but, he could feel some of his wounds from last night open up. But that wasn't the thing to focus on now. He needed time to think, to reflect the past day. And figure out what to do next. He picked up his phone, glanced at the screen, and glanced at the bright light. He then read the rest of the 126 unread messages. And those were only from his class chat. He sighed and decided to write in because his class speculations were getting ridiculous.

Cindy --> History class.

But what if, no, hear me out, what if Pete is Batman?

Abe --> history class.

Cindy.

Abe --> History class.

But I like how Peter is looking through and not responding, WHAT IS HE HIDING?

Peter --> History class.

Sorry about the incident in school. Did you hear about the hospital? Yeah, my aunt was there, so I kind of got a panic attack, ha-ha.

Sofia --> History class.

You know who also was there, Spiderman.

Peter ---> History class.

Oh, come on? I was not even at the hospital then. 

Flash --> History class.

That was what I was saying!

\----

Fury paced the room in front of them. The avengers sat in silence, waiting for the man to speak. He finally stopped, sighed, and looked towards them.

"SHIELD is losing hope in you guys," when they didn't respond, he continued.

"They have requested I abandon the mission, and give the mission to them," he finished, sighing. Stark narrowed his eyes.

"And you're considering it? Do you remember what happened last time they took over one of our missions?"

"Well, excuse me, Stark, if I feel that the way you've handled this mission, honestly, how hard could it be to catch a kid dressed in spandex?" Fury snapped at them, "Not only did we permit you to make this a public case, but that backfired. Now, our reputation is split in two, since no one can decide if they support the Bug, or us."

Stark widened his eyes in shock at the man's word. Suddenly Steve, who usually was the one who noticed discomfort, stood up.

"So, what now?"

Steve placed his arms behind his back, like a soldier. Stark was having a hard time not to snort at that.

"We're giving you one last chance to catch him." Fury said, then narrowed his eyes. " We all know what SHIELD is capable of doing, and I would not want this to get ugly. Dismissed."

\----

He did not bother to change from his suit. Peter had called May half an hour ago and she, and some other nurses, was asked to stay for a bit to make sure everything was fine after the situation. He needed to get some homework done. Peter still had the two essays to finish and to start the group project. He had the document for the Biology essay up when his phone called from a random number. He considered not answering it, but then said

Fuck it, and picked up. 

"Peter," he said.

"Hi, Its MJ!" said a familiar voice from the other end.

"Oh... Did we exchange numbers?"

Oh no!" she said, laughing, "We didn't, sorry. I got it from the telephone books, "she sighed "You missed Biology? Which was weird since I saw you at school..."

"Oh, sorry about that. I got sick," Peter said, putting the phone on speaker and started writing the essay, "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really,"

"Oh?"

"I just, oh my god, this is so weird, do you want to hang out sometime?" He almost fell out of his chair at that. 

"Are you okay Peter, did I scare you away?"

"No, no." He said, holding in the arms of the chair to regain balance

"Sure, " he finally said. 

She let out a breath of relief "Are you serious, like?" And when Peter let out a laugh, she laughed back.

"Great, can you next Tuesday?"

"Tuesday?" he quickly mentally looked through his calendar, "That would work for me."

"Okay, I'll let you know"

"But-"

He didn't have a chance to finish that sentence. It all happened in a millisecond.

His Spider-Senses screamed at him, demanding him to react and do something that hadn't even happened.

Without a second of doubt, he webbed his mask from the desk further away and put it on.

And then his house blew up.

"PETER!" he heard MJ scream from the other end, but it was a blur. He knew he was lying down, but the only thing he heard was the ringing sound in his ears, he groaned and sat up.

"Peter answers me," MJ said, sounding panicked. But Peter was focused on the person in front of him. Without losing eye contact, he webbed his phone.

"MJ, I have to go," he said, making his voice sound calm. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Peter-" she said, not being able to finish when Peter threw his phone at the wall, hard, making it go black. The person in front of him grinned.

"Did I interrupt something?" Scorpion said. "A date, maybe?" He quickly stood up and looked around. His house was a mess. Scorpion did the same thing, smirking.

"Oh, sorry about that, Parker, it was an accident."

His eyes widened. Parker, no no no,

"Yes, I know who you are." He said.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I thought the last time we met, it was interrupted by our dear Avengers, so I thought we could make this more personal,"

"By blowing up my house?" He said sneering. 

"Couldn't get my attention by, I don’t know, knocking?"

"That's boring, some explosions now and then is... Exciting," Scorpion said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "It gives you a real adrenaline shock,"

Peter heard sirens. His Spider-senses told him to get as far away from the house as possible. Because right now, it would be easy to figure out his identity by just knowing who lived in the house, and then it all would be over. He got into a fighting position.

"Wow, you're in a hurry." Scorpion said. Peter, suddenly, without warning, webbed both Scorpions' feet. Without looking back, he webbed a light pole nearby.

When he had webbed, it was on the pole, he looked back. The Scorpion wasn't there.

But his house. His house wasn't completely ruined, sure. 

But close enough.

His Spider-senses screamed at him, but he couldn't stop looking at his house and leave. But for once, he didn't have the energy to listen to his senses. He couldn't move, he wasn't able to think, and when Peter got a punch in the face, he barely winced. 

Thanks to the punch, however, he did let go of the light pole and webbed a tree nearby to make himself swing and land on the ground, further away. He knew from whom the punch came from, but by looking around the area, he wasn't able to locate the source. 

A crowd of people had crowded the area at this point and was staring at him with fearful eyes. Some were having their cell phones up. They were filming him. Maybe they thought he was responsible for this.

Daily bugle would have a field day after this.

The Senses were back and screamed at him to jump, which he responded to.

There were gasps from behind him, and he turned to see the Scorpion grin at him. Without a second to waste, Peter went lunging at him, trying to reach his face for a punch but missed. Scorpion avoided him by jumping higher than he had ever seen a human being ever jump. But Scorpion, and Peter, wasn't a normal human being either. Peter webbed him up and used the webs to throw him into the ground, making him hit into the ground hard. But, unfortunately for him, he was quickly up. He is now streaming in pure rage and ran towards him. Peter webbed a tree, the one beside the figure running towards him, with one hand to get up in the air. Then, with the use of the other hand, he webbed Scorpion, throwing him up with him. He grabbed Scorpions collar and threw him to the ground, again- He threw in behind a tree. (So he wouldn't land in the crowd that was growing,). He jumped off from the tree, expecting to see Scorpion laying on the ground (He had thrown him off in the air, so for him not to be hurt, or unconscious would be a miracle), but he didn't.

"No, no, no, " he whispered because he'd encountered Scorpion before. He knew his ways of fighting. When he got scared or found an opportunity, he would just disappear. And then arrive with something worse next time. He looked around, but he saw nothing. He sighed, putting his hands on his head, groaning in frustration. He let him get away again. What a hero he was. But he still needed to find him, somehow. But before he was going to swing away, however, he looked back to his house. 

Sure the damages weren't as large as first expected, but fuck.

May had already been through enough today, to be faced with something like this. But obviously, Scorpion knew his identity, and for him to be free was terrifying. He didn't want to lose someone else. He looked over at the crowd beneath him, "Everyone safe?" Some nodded, so he decided to do some damage control because he'd done that a lot lately.

"Who lives there?" he said, pointing his head in the direction of the (his) house. Some looked between one another, narrowing their eyes. 

"May Parker," said a girl, Emma, who lived in the neighborhood. May had wanted him and Emma to hang out when they were kids, but it was obvious no one liked one another. She was sweet, though.

"And their son, Peter, something," Said another one, that Peter remembers being called Emil, who also went to Midtown. A year ahead of him. 

"Do any of you have their numbers? Need to find this dude before he gets away for good, but if anyone can contact them, that would be great and-" he tried, but got interrupted by voices behind him.

"HANDS UP!" The police said, who had JUST arrived at the scene.

Time to bounce.

\----

"I'm sorry! There was... Too many people. It wasn't the right time!" Scorpion said on his cell phone, he sounded desperate. He was exhausted and stood in an empty alley with his metal mask off, and his face visible.

"If D ever gets to know that we had him-"

"He won't," Scorpion said, the thought of D knowing that he had Spidey in a corner, but he ran away, made him shiver. "I blew up his house, he will try to hunt me down."

"And that's good, how? You are giving him an advantage, by being the prey." The other person on the phone said, "I'm not going to be locked up, again."

"You won't," he said, grinning and putting the mask back over his face,

"Because I won't be the only one looking for him."

\---

"There has been an explosion at 20 Ingram street," Steve said in the comm (their communication system,) and he heard groans on the other end.

"Do you think the bug is there?" Clint asked, "Because I'm on the completely different side of the city."

"He was, he left about five minutes ago, some people said he was chasing some guy." Steve said, "But some think he may be responsible. The house belonged to an older nurse" "Are you there right now?" "Yes, I didn't find anything though. No one in the house either,"

"So, we should just... Ignore it?" "No, at least we know he is out," Steve said, starting to leave the area.

"WAIT! " A person said behind him. He turned around and saw a young man who was running towards him.

"You're fast," The young man said, hands on his knees.

"Sorry, was there something you wanted?" He said, muting his Comm.

"Yes, sorry." he said, looking ashamed, "You are looking for Spider-Man, aren't you?"

"We are." he said, questioningly "Do you... Know anything?"

"I have some information," he said. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe, we should go somewhere more private?" Steve said, looking around for an undisturbed place.

"What's your name, son?" Steve said finally, sticking his hand out to the young man to shake it.

"Harry Osborn," he said, shaking his hand, grinning.

\---

He couldn't find him.

It was not that he couldn't, or maybe it was, but that wasn't the main reason.

Peter had been swinging for a while, but every time he arrived in a somewhat crowded area, he got spotted. And the fact that he had for the last few days been outed as a criminal, no one was happy or excited to see that he was out. Some people were screaming insults at him, while some people were filming, making tracing someone almost impossible in the crowd. But he had nowhere to go, even though he smashed his phone on the wall, he wasn't regretting it. He was feeling so guilty and bad since it was partly his fault the house got blown up. May had already lost so fucking much, and now they lost part of their life, one place he could be safe outside of Spider-Man. He needed a place to breathe. But he didn't have time. 

He swung through New York, taking in the evening breeze.

You may wonder what happened to that Arrow that poisoned him? 

Well, he thought it would have been over by now, but the headache pills he had taken were not helping, and the lack of nutrition was also really taking a toll on him, as did the lack of sleep. He hadn't brought anything from the house before leaving, anyway. He swung to the top of a skyscraper and sat down. New York felt quite for a moment, even with the busy streets and people, everything was calm and-

Someone was flying over him, and he heard a familiar sound of bussing. Iron Man was just above him, flying. 

_Shit, not now._

Iron-Man looked like he hadn't spotted him, but if he stayed here, there was only a matter of time. He quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the building, the other side of where Iron man was able to spot him.

If he was going to be seen, there was going to be a situation like the last time. But this time, he would be fucked since he didn't have anywhere to escape.

So he tried to be under the radar for the person flying ahead of him, and it would have worked. It really would have. 

But I turned out Iron Man wasn't the only Avenger patrolling this lovely Wednesday evening. 

He'd just started to swing through the city, but the other way and away from Mr.Stark, when he saw Hawkeye use his bow to get around, he quickly turned to the other direction and prayed that he didn't see him. 

"Hey!" he heard someone say, from behind, "Bug, wait!"

Nope, that wasn't going to happen.

Instead of turning around, he continued, making sure he turned a much different direction and making him unpredictable and hard to follow.

He continued that for a while. When he thought he had shaken off him, he landed in an alley to catch his breath, turned towards the stone wall.

Peter heard footsteps closing in. He stiffened and quickly made sure his cans were filled with webbing.

They were not even half full.

 _He had forgotten to get new webbing_.

_shit fucking--_

The footsteps stopped, and Peter slowly turned around; to meet Black Window's black eyes, staring him down. He raised his chin, meeting her eyes.

"You've caused us much trouble, you know," she said, whispering. But it was intimidating as _fuck._

Well, if it's appropriate to say, likewise?" he asked, in the same tone but not even half as terrifying. It came to put more of a _squeak._

"You could have avoided all of this altogether, you still can."

"I do?" he asked. "If I have not got this wrong, you wanna arrest me. Sorry, that's not how I roll." 

"You do have quite a month, do ya?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

She scoffed, "You are so much shorter than I thought you'd be." 

"I'm not gonna take that as a compliment," he muttered, hunching down, she copied the move. 

Both of them were quiet, waiting for the other to attack. 

In his defense, she was the one attacking him.

She lunged at him, bringing her guns out.

He jumped, so he came on the other side of her, attacking her from the other side. He webbed her, but she avoided it by running towards him in a different direction. The alley was tight and dark, so he had to trust his senses. He jumped, dragging her towards the ground. She let out a yelp out of surprise but got back in a matter of seconds. When she stabilized her balance, however, he was already on his way out of the alley. He knew fighting in a tight alley was one of his specialties, but not against the BLACK WIDOW. 

_Nope, not doing it._

He got out of the alley and started swinging east, still doing the same ` _changing directions'_ all the time thing. 

Peter could not know if Black widow was following him, or if she sent other people to hunt him down. All he knew was that he wasn't in the clear yet. 

Then he heard the same familiar sound, the bussing of someone flying over of him. He let out an exhausted sound as he did a 180 degrees turn and started swinging the other way. Blasts were coming his way, and even though none hit, some were too close for his liking. He continued for at least five minutes when his senses screamed at him, and he was just in time to avoid an arrow coming his way. 

\----

"Are you closing in, Stark?"

"He is fast as fuck. I thought you made him sick?"

"I did, the arrow should have made him not even be able to walk," Clint said, standing on a building watching the red figure dressed in spandex swing. He has almost wasted five arrows trying to shoot him down, but he always seemed to know where the Arrow was and avoided it. He sighed as another Arrow missed him and Spider-Man was out of reach for him. Clint stood up to find a new spot. 

"Is Nat on the location he is headed towards?" Cap asked he was still on the plane, ready to jump out if necessary.

"Yes," Stark said. "Hold on, Cap, Is Bruce there?"

"Uhm, yes." Cap said hesitantly, "Yes, he is here in case of emergencies. Why?"

"I think... Fucking..." Stark said, and Clint heard the sound of the blasts shooting. 

"I think I have an idea." 

\----

Okay, he must have shaken them off now, right?

He hadn't seen a glance of them for the last ten minutes, and he was getting tired. He landed on a rooftop, looking around.

Nothing.

He didn't know if he should feel relieved or suspicious. It felt- no it was- too easy. 

The Avengers wouldn't let him go this easy, right?

_Right?_

_They were too committed to catching him to let him get away like that, for a second time._

He put his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. He had his senses active, prepared for any attack. 

He needed to contact May-

_He was so hungry-_

\----

"Are you insane?" Cap screamed at him when they arrived at the ship.

"Hear me out, Cap-" Stark tried, but Cap put his hands on his head.

"You can't be serious about this, Tony," Nat said, putting an ice cube on her forehead. 

"What other amazing idea do you have?" Tony said, " My plan is simple..."

"It can be turned against us _so_ easily, Stark." Cap said, "People already have mixed feelings about this "catching the spider" thing, and now you wanna let out the Hulk?"

"Not if we have control over it, just let him Hulk out for five minutes, that's it, knock our bug into the street, maybe making him unconscious, cuff him, and there we go."

"Bruce already have a hard time controlling it as it is-"

"I'm asking for five minutes!" Stark snapped, then sighing and sitting down around the table, "Okay sure, not that idea, what other options do we have? We cant hunt this guy forever."

Nat turned to Steve, frowning, raising her eyebrows. "That boy you met, what number did he give you?"

Steve looked down.

"What?" Stark said, turning to Steve "What number?"

Steve looked down for a moment, then put his hand in his pocket, taking out a piece of paper.

"I met a boy at the house, and- he gave me the number to some people who...who had studied Spider-Man's power for a while. They are some kind of organization, kind of like SHIELD but more- freelancers. If we wanted, I don't know, information, we could call them."

"Why haven't we heard of them before?"

"He said they were- private, but had the same... agenda we have." Steve said, "They would help us catch him, in exchange for a blood sample."

"How can they help us catch him?"

"They have a way of tracing him, knowing where he is." He said, And when the other looked at him like he knew more, he added That was the only information I got,"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"It feels weird, we don't know anything about these people-" 

"But we need an actual plan," Cap said, putting the note in his pocket again. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Yes, but first, I think Cap should call them."

\----

"The Avengers will work with us." Kingpin said to the other in the room. 

They were in an oval room, with only a round table in the middle that six people were now surrounding. They were cheering heard around the table.

"They bought our trap, that's easy?" one said, grinning widely.

"They did, and you know what else is funny?"

When no one around the table responded, Kingpin continued.

".... They have agreed to our plan."

\-----

May got a phone call really late. She was finishing off and was now washing her hands in the changing room.

She had just picked up her phone that she actually had used throughout the day, when her phone called.

It was an unknown number, but she picked it up anyways.

"This is May speaking?"

"Its Peter."

"PETER! So nice to hear from you, darling. I was just finishing off at the hospital, and I'll be right back-

"No, May, you need to listen to me." 

"Peter?" she asked. 

"You need to get as far away from the house as you can. Call a friend- uh, Melinda, or Anastasia. Call her and ask if you can stay. But whatever you do, don't come home!" 

Peter, you're scaring me-"

"I know, please trust me. Do not answer anyone, and I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay Peter, what's going on?"

"I-I can't tell you, but I really need to go, I love you. Be safe, May!"

"Peter?"

SHe didn't get a response, because Peter had closed the call. She hadn't moved anywhere from her locker for the entirety of the call. and now, she had a growing feeling of suspicion and discomfort that was only growing in her gut. 

"Are you okay, May?" A colleague, Filippa, asked when she arrived at the changing room.

"Yeah," she shook her head, "I need to make a call."

\---

He had seen Iron-Man again.

He had started to relax a bit when the Iron figure was, once again, flying right above him. 

Spider-Man didn’t linger and continued standing on the skyscraper for too long after that sight. 

He ran across the building, - skittering as silently and as quickly as he possibly could.

He controlled his breaths, carefully crawling to the side of the roof. He went down the wall, and right over the top of an open dumpster of a local restaurant nearby. The smell was gut-wrenching, but hopefully, it helped him to stay hidden.

Peter held his breath.

He could hear chatter and clattering dishware from the kitchen of the restaurant, the door open just a fragment due to poor hinges. He could hear the pigeons roosting on the roof above him. He could hear the sound of traffic in the busy streets. He heard the sounds of people talking tiredly through the windows of their apartment streets away.

He didn’t dare breathe a sigh of relief - or move an inch. He intended to stay as still as possible for hours if need be - maybe forever if it meant not getting caught by Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers.

It would be hours, or mere seconds before they found him.

It was mere seconds.

His senses screamed at him, and he saw Iron Man looking down at the alley, which he was standing in. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, but then, without thinking he used the edge of a fire escape (who was on the side of the building) and flipped on top of. Letting loose a web, half rocketing up to the side of the building, half pulling, half running. 

"Cap found him, need backup!" He heard Iron Man say, as he followed him. It felt like he had done this procedure before, which he had, swinging through the city, ignoring blasts from a person following from behind. 

_The usual._

They were moments where his senses did not work, mostly when he was in a state of stress and panic.

That was probably the reason why he didn't sense the blast coming his way. The blast cut off his web, making him fall 6 feet. He let off a yelp as he fell since he had no time to reload the webs. 

He landed on the ground, losing his breath. He let out a groan as he sat back up, and stood up, holding his hands around his torso. 

But before he could get away He was tackled to the ground before he could even register what happened. 

“Oomph!” Spider-Man felt the air being pushed out of his lungs, again. His back got bruised at the impact of him slamming into the concrete. He felt that someone was punching him repeatedly, and then turning him to his stomach., 

Both his back and his ribs were taking a lot of damage today.

He wheezed, the shield dropping beside him and rolling, and hitting a brick wall in the alley.

_He had been in a lot of alleys today-_

_He felt Captain America's knee on his back, securing him to the ground._

“You-” Captain America painted, “- are an incredibly hard man to catch.”

“And you -” Spider-Man breathed, voice tight, ribs aching after the fall and the punch “- are very heavy, dude, how much do you lift?”

"Please,” Captain America implored. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Missed that stop back when you decided to tackle me to the ground, twice,-” He found himself biting back, swallowing a wince when Captain America pushed him harder towards the ground ",- And broke my nose, that hurt like a lot." 

“Look, Spider-Whatever, we can’t, and won't, do this all night. It’s late, I’m tired. So why don’t you stop struggling, making it easier for all of us?" 

“Letting me go would make it easier for all of us,” Spider-Man tried, despite the icy fear that twisted his stomach.

Captain America spoke from behind him. “We can’t do that." 

"Is he still struggling?"

He lifted his head and saw Iron Man touch down a few feet behind them.

“Slippery thing, isn’t he?” Tony Stark said as he stepped out of his suit. 

“Nice moves, by the way, the whole, wall-skittering thing. Sorta creepy - I do definitely get the Spider-Man thing now,” he said in an almost near-conversational tone. He was caught by surprise by it. 

“Yeah - thanks. I try." 

“You do talk a lot. Well, that is good, we have a lot to chat about, but a warning though, you annoy a lot of people” he said, glancing up at Captain America, who was still holding him down, grinning. His voice casual but held that air of arrogance that just rubbed most people the wrong way.

_It definitely didn't comfort him._

"If you wanted to have a chat you could've just, I don't know, not attack me at first sight?" he said, "You seem like a nice dude, we could have gone for coffee or donuts."

"Bit late for donuts now, is it?"

"Can't blame me for trying, whoah!" He said, but Captain America had grabbed one of his hands, dragging it upwards and making it hurt. 

"Ow, dude!" he said, wincing, "That was unnecessary, I'm just trying to be polite."

"What are these?" Stark said, kneeling, narrowing his eyes at Peter's web-shooters.

"Would you believe me if I said they were timers?" He quipped.

Stark didn't answer.

Instead, he took off one of the web-shooters, inspecting it. Then he clicked the button and released a bunch of webbing. Peter sighed in defeat when Stark got an expression as if a lightbulb just had turned on. He looked down at him, grinning.

"I KNEW this shit didn't come out of your body," he said, in triumph. 

"Ew, that would be disgusting, but can I please have that back-" He said, pushing to get out of the American hero, who didn't budge. 

_He tried again_. 

"Stark." Steve interrupted, not sounding like he was struggling to keep Peter on the ground, but he did sound like he was annoyed. 

_Have no idea why._

"Oh yeah, sorry." Stark put the web-shooters in his suit Seeing his Web shooters getting stolen like that HURT.) Stark walked behind him, was Cap stod, and grabbed his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing,-"

"Can you contact the plane, tell them we're coming soon-"

"No, you won't,-" he continued to struggle when he felt his feet left the ground as Iron Man started moving UPWARDS. 

_Nope, that was not going to happen._

"Stop struggling for god sake," Stark said, "You are going get hurt if you continue like that." 

"Rather than this," he muttered, kicking as they got higher up. 

_But he was only holding him from the wrist..._

_Maybe he could,-_

Peter _slammed_ his feet back onto Iron Man’s chest and wrenched his arms upwards.

He had no idea if he could somehow pry himself away from Iron Man, but... He was a bit desperate. 

“Holy freaking _shit_ -”

Sparks were flying as he was ripping the arms off of the Iron Suit. The joints crackled with electricity. Though the metal of the suit couldn’t be bent, it didn’t stop from the seams from being a terrible weak-point.

In desperation, Tony Stark let go of one of his hands as he rocketed both of them higher into the air. 

Spider-Man could hear the blaring warnings coming from the inside of the suit as he hooked his legs around Iron Man’s torso to keep himself steady.

He wedged his free hand into the closed grip of the Iron hand as their flying became erratic and violent jerking.

"I need backup. I need backup here _right now_!"

His grip became harder, making his wrist feel like it was getting cut in half. But he almost didn't feel it. 

He was so scared, he was becoming numb. 

He couldn't even think straight anymore. The only thought running through his head was; I need to get away from here. 

They changed direction, flying closer to the ground. Peter's breathing became hectic and non-controllable. 

"I got him, somehow, nearly ripped my arms off!" Stark said, "No, I'm not letting him go, what about _nearly ripping my arm off_ did you not get, you can see what this guy can do-"

"Yes- no-" the person holding him continued "Yes, call them and- AGHH stop moving."

"Just call them and say that they were doing it!"

\---

"The Avengers are on their way." Kingpin said to the people in the room.

"With Spider-Man?"

"It looks like that."

"Finally," Scorpion, who had just arrived said.

"Not that you did a lot," Harry said, looking reproachfully to him, and Scorpion looked down, ashamed. 

"Trust me, Scorpion, you'll get your change."

"But, what are we gonna do to.. you know, the Avengers?"

Someone around the table moved uncomfortably, and Kingpin noticed. 

"Yes, Stein, we'll get them too."

"Are you saying we're gonna- kidnapped the Avengers?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." He said, then looking around on the faces of the people around him, "I'm not someone who says no to challenges, are you?"

When no one said anything, he continued "Thought so."

"Sir, they have just arrived at the storage house."

"Great, let's get moving, then."

\----

They landed outside a storage building.

Cap was already waiting for them outside of the building, and when they landed, he nodded at Stark.

"The rest is already inside,"

He turned his eyes towards him. 

"How had this guy been, then?"

"It's been five minutes, Cap," Stark said, his mask already gone from his face. "He destroyed my suit, for god sake."

"You should not have tried to kidnap me then, dumbass," He muttered. He tried to keep the nervosity out of his voice as he spoke. Not letting the two Avengers in front of him notice his nervosity. 

"Then you should have listened to us in the first place, and this wouldn't have happened,"

"Well, I'm sorry then. I was having a great day, minding my business helping people across the streets and stuff like that-" _that was a lie, his house got blown up, thank you very much_

"-and you just pretty much assaulted me. Look,” he gestured with his free hand. “I’m bleeding and everything, probably have like six broken ribs by this point.”

"Touché, but we have you now, Webs. And you are not getting away this time,” Tony Stark said in a self-congratulatory tone, completely disregarding everything Peter just said.

"We gotta go now, they are here," Cap said, getting their both full attention.

"Shit, already?" Stark said, and Cap nodded, "We better go then, help me with the bug." 

Cap walked beside Tony, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him forward. 

"Hold up, I'm not going anywhere with you, Hey!"

"Hell, you are," Tony said, pushing him harder when Peter refused to move. They finally got him to move, and they walked into the building. His heart race was probably way over the average for him. Which said a lot since he always had a high heart rate.

He couldn't believe this was happening. 

He got caught.

His breathing became faster when they entered the building. He looked around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary for a storage building. It was just- a bunch of storage and boxes, 

and as they walked further in the building, he saw two people standing in the middle. He recognized them immediately.

One had red hair and wore a black spandex suit, while the other had arrows.

_The whole crew was here, huh._

When they saw that they had arrived, they let out breaths of relief.

"You caught the guy, finally," Hawkeye said and walked towards them. He kept his eyes on the floor as they joined them. 

"What happened to you?" Black widow said to Stark. 

"This guy did," he said, "Basically ripped the arm out of my suit on the way there," 

Hawkeye laughed at that, "Didn't give up without a fight,"

All their eyes were on him, but he was quiet, still looking at the ground. 

"Are they on their way? Clint asked.

"Yes," Cap said. Then hesitating, "This feels wrong somehow."

"Does Fury know we're doing this?"

"No," Stark said, "We haven't said anything. They just want a blood sample before we turn him to SHIELD."

"All this trouble for a fucking blood sample," Clint muttered.

"Shut up, Birdbrain, " Stark said, "I did all the dirty work,"

"Really? He cut your arm off." Clint shot back.

"Yeah, exactly!" 

They are here," Cap said. And at the same time, a truck came through the entrance, then stopped a couple of meters away from where they stood. 

Two people left the car, one older gentleman and a younger one. 

The older one was quite chubby, walking towards them with a cane, and the younger just beside him with a smirk.

Peter didn't recognize the older one, but he did know the younger boy.

He gasped and desperately tried to get away from Cap's and Stark's grip. They looked at him surprisingly, but Peter's only instinct was to get out of their grip and kill the boy who was walking towards them.

But the people holding him didn't budge, didn't move an inch. 

The person walking towards him was Harry Osborn, Gwen's killer.

"Clint, can you help to hold him?" Steve said, and Clint walked to hold the same way Cap was while Cap moved forward with his arm out.

"Mr. Osborn, we met at the house," He said, and Peter's eyes widened.

_They didn't know._

"Yes, nice to meet you again. We were glad when we got your call," Harry said, grinning, which for anyone else would see as charming, but Peter knew what that smile meant.

Cap nodded, then moved towards the older man.

"Don't think we have met before, Captain America." He reached out to shake his hand as well, and the man took it.

"Wilson Fisk, nice to meet you."

"This will be quick, If I have understood it correctly?"

"Yes. There was only a simple blood sample, and then you can leave. You have Spidey with you, I assume?"

Cap nodded, gesturing to where Clint and Stark were holding him. He was still struggling with wide eyes, not taking his eyes off Harry. 

The man, Wilson Fisk, was walking towards him. Both Black widow and Cap were making space for him to talk through.

He gulped when the man was standing just above him, and beside him, Harry.

"You," he said quietly, and Harry's grin got wider. 

"Hello, again, Spidey." He said, "Surprised to see me?"

"You killed my girlfriend," he said numbly.

He saw Stark and Cap change glances between each other, but he only had eyes for his old friend ahead of him.

"You still won't forget about that one, would you?" He said, "I saw that you took a long break. Did it affect you that much?"

He wanted to choke the boy in front of him. No, scratch that, he tried. But Stark and Clint stopped him before he could put his hands around his neck.

"But we're not here for that, are we?" Harry said, turning to Fisk, "you got it?"

Fisk handed him a syringe.

_Nope, not a syringe._

_That was NOT going to happen._

"I thought you were going to take a blood sample?" Black widow said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

"We are," Wilson simply said, "But he won't be compliant while we do so," 

Harry took the syringe and walked towards him. He tried to get his head as far away as he could, but it was to no use. Harry lifted a part of his mask (that was close to the throat) and stuck in the syringe without any larger issue. Peter let out a yelp of surprise for the effect it had on him instantly. He became dizzy and had a hard time standing on his feet. Stark and Clint basically had to keep him on his feet as he became limb. 

Harry backed away, looking satisfied with his work.

Suddenly, ten or so men left the vehicle with gas masks.

Peter barely had any idea of what was going on when he felt the grips that kept him in place getting weaker, releasing him and making him fall to the floor, as had no one to rely on. His head was on the concrete floor, his head on the side, allowing him to see what was happening.

He saw Clint and Stark lying beside him, clearly unconscious. 

_He couldn't get up._

_He couldn't move a finger._

_Shit._

He panicked when he felt himself being dragged away. Someone dragged him across the floor and threw him into the same truck the people had come out of. 

"That was easier than expected," someone said from behind him. 

"He's still awake. Can someone please knock him out?"

The next thing he felt was being punched hard in the face. 

Then he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT WAS THAT, a cliffhanger or what?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, either way, leave Kudos and comments!!  
> Suggestions are REALLY appreciated since this bitch doesn't have the creativity of my own..  
> But yeah, if you noticed, I decided to add lyrics at the start. This is from Hamilton, but there will be other since I think its a great addition to the story, somehow  
> See you next week <333
> 
> The next chapter will be angsty, I expect.  
> And long.  
> See you (hopefully) next week.


	5. Wait for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love doesn't discriminate
> 
> Between the sinners
> 
> And the saints
> 
> It takes and it takes and it takes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is every of my chapter so god damn late?  
> This is another 7k chapter, which may not seem so much when comparing it to others, but still.  
> as first fanfic, it feels big? Idk
> 
> This is one of my least favorites so far. I would love to work more with these character's interactions.. but not to spoil anything I'll take it in the endnotes.  
> Shit is going down, but it will be more later, just you wait :)
> 
> AGAIN the characters and world DO NOT belong to me

Peter saw a lot of things while he was unconscious. 

He visited the memory of when he was playing hide and seek with Ben on the playground when he was nine. 

He remembers his first day of school when he thought it would have been a good idea to bring ten of his books to school. He realized that having ten books in his small backpack became too heavy for him at six years old, and at the end of the school day, he needed to call May to pick him up, making her have to leave from work almost two hours earlier.

Peter remembers simpler times, being a kid that didn't have to worry about feeling like he carried the world on his shoulder.

He revisited his memory of Ben's death and got the same feeling of helplessness and guilt that ate him up from the inside. While the only thing he was capable of doing was watching his uncle dying in the middle of the streets while everybody was passing by, not giving a single shit about what was happening in front of them.

_Then he woke up._

Peter did not want to open his eyes for fear of what he would see. For a minute, he laid there with closed eyes, the memories of what brought him to this unknown place reappeared in his brain, and he froze. After a couple of minutes, he braced himself and opened his eyes. At first, his eyes did not want to focus on what was his new environment, but after a couple of seconds, his vision sharpened.

He was in a room. 

Well, it wasn't really anything else.

There was no furniture or windows. 

In the middle was a chair made of wood. 

Peter wasn't sitting in but was lying on the floor a couple of feet away. He quickly got up to his feet, using the wall for support, and glanced further in the room.

It was very dark, there was a lightbulb in the middle of the room, but it was off. 

He had a hard time adjusting to the darkness, but he had better sight than most people, so he still was able to manage.

He put his head on his head, feeling his hair through his fingers,-

Hair.

No.

He pulled his fingers through his hair and over his bare face. 

The people had removed his mask.

He looked down. 

His suit was still on.

Even in these odd circumstances, he still felt relief with that fact. Imagine if they had stripped him. 

He shivered at the bare thought of that.

Peter went over to the wall and slid down. 

He was scared but admitting that felt somewhat final, and he wasn't going to accept the situation. 

Peter didn't even know what the situation was.

\----

Tony yawed when he woke up. Maybe that was inappropriate considering the situation, but for his defense, he didn't know.

Yet. 

He laid on a concrete stone floor in a windowless room. 

He sat up but noticed even before he got up that his hand was shackled to the wall by thick metal handcuffs. He growled as he tried to, somehow, drag his hand away from the wall.

It didn't work. 

That didn't stop him, though. 

So he continued.

After a while, his skin under the shackles became raw, so he gave up (for now). And let them heal. 

He suddenly heard groans and looked around. For some reason, he hadn't noticed that three other people were present in the room.

"No," He sighed when he saw Cap and Nat sit up, with the same shackles around their wrists as he did.

They did the same thing as he did, trying to get out the handcuffs.

"That won't do anything," he drawled, and both of them jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Well, I'm a superhuman, you aren't."

"Well, Cap, you have bigger shackles. I don't think the people who brought us here are stupid," he said, then holding in laughter. "Nice outfit,"

"What- oh for god sake."

Cap wasn't wearing his usual outfit. He wore a loose t-shirt and some ugly grey sweats that didn't fit him in the slightest.

Nat didn't look any better. She seemed to have been the same style of outfit as Cap, but since she was a woman and didn't have the same body type as a literal supersoldier, it looked a thousand percent worse. She noticed and looked down, disgusted.

Stark realized that he was wearing the same clothes, and Clint, who was still sleeping, was also wearing it. 

"So we all look like duck heads, great." he breathed.

"Does anyone have any idea of where we are?" Steve asked, then turning to Stark, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me. I woke up like twenty seconds ago. I don't know shit." 

"Sorry," he said.

He heard a groan from further away. Nat used her feet to push the person in his gut, making him awake.

"Clint," she said. 

"What? I'm sleeping." 

"Wakey wakey," Stark called, earning a scoff from both Nat and Steve.

"Where the fuck are we?"

"At the beach,"

"Ha-Ha, Stark, funny," Clint said, grunting and sitting up slowly.

He noticed the shackles and widening his eyes.

"Don't even try," Stark muttered, and Clint looked at him. "We'll all-"

"What the single fuck." Steve, of all people, said. Stark jumped since he had become so used not to hear Steve cuss, but when he did, it was frightening when he did.

"What?"

But Steve wasn't looking at them. He was looking at the person a bit further away from them.

Sitting there in his suit against the wall, maskless, sat Spider-Man.

\---

Peter had heard when The Avengers woke up. 

He hadn't realized they were there before, but when he saw Stark wake up, looking completely different in the change of clothes he'd had, he felt numb?

One after another, the Avengers woke up and talked to each other. No one seemed to have realized another person was sitting there, hearing and watching everything. 

He waited for any of them to see him. Even though he was scared of what the reaction would be to see him there in the same situation.

Then they did.

Captain America was the first, he was looking around, and they caught eye contact. He widened his eyes at the Captain, who was now perfectly able to see his face at this point, and the Captain's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. They kept eye contact for over a minute while the other Avengers were talking before he said something.

"What the single fuck?"

Now, every eye was at him, and he froze. 

He couldn't say a word. He could barely move, awaiting the rest of the Avenger's reactions.

For a minute, no one said anything, they watched him, and he watched them one by one, in awaited silence. 

"No," Cap whispered, but Clint didn't have that calm of a reaction.

"You!" He snapped, trying to rush forward. But he was hindered by the restraints. Peter jumped at the arrow guys' reaction but kept quiet. 

Peter was now watching Stark, his past role model, a bunch of emotions reflected on his face. 

Confusion and anger were the most apparent.

But before anyone could say anything, the lights were turned on. 

The door opened, and six men entered the room.

He stood up, not wanting to meet the people putting him in this place sitting down, but four of the men rushed towards him, grabbing his arms. 

Peter would say he fought them. He probably would be able to get away if not one of them stuck in a syringe before he could even start fighting back. 

When he was unable to fight back, they sat him down on the chair. They tied his hands to the side of it, making him unable to move. 

The chair, which was facing the door, gave him the excuse to look forward, and not towards the people watching him in the room just beside him. 

When the men felt they had tied him hard enough, they left the room and stood just outside it. He noticed that the Avengers looked at each other weirdly while they looked at him in the chair. 

His breathing was fast, panicked, and he was pulling at the chains, but they wouldn't budge.

A man entered the room, making the men around him stand straighter.

He went into the room, not looking at him, but around, inspecting the damages Peter did when he tried to get out an hour ago. He scoffed at the sight. 

The Man walked through the room, away from Peter, who was following him with his glance. He didn't trust to be out of sight from the Man, seeing how the men outside were treating him with respect. The Man walked over to the Avengers, tightening their restraints. 

"Making it tighter, really?" Stark muttered. 

The Man didn't answer, but finally walked back and stood right above him. He looked up and caught eye contact with him. 

The Man was the one who broke it, thanks to one of the people behind him handing him a couple of files, which he flipped through. 

He heard Stark gasp, but Peter didn't turn. 

The Man beside the person giving the file slid in a table into the room. The Man didn't look up from the flies when the table got rolled in beside the chair. 

On the table, there were knives, scalpels, and cloths. 

He paled and continued to pull at the restraints holding him down. The Man looked up and grinned at his attempts at getting out. He put the files on the table.

"Rude of me to not introduce myself." He said calmly, as he was having a normal conversation. "I'm Martin."

Peter didn't say anything, and Martin's grin only grew wider.

"You don't have to introduce yourself. I know anything whats to know about you, Peter,-" 

He clenched his teeth, not letting himself give a reaction to Martin saying his name. What almost caused him to break was the gasps that he heard from behind.

But he didn't turn to look, but Martin studied his face and looked at the Avengers. "- But these people don't."

"What do you want?" he rasped out.

"You don't have any patience, do ya?" he said, "You'll know, in time. We have a lot of plans for you. But now, we only need a blood sample." 

He picked up one of the smaller knives, and Peter reached as far as he could from the Man. 

"Don't touch me," he said, but Martin continued to smile as he drew the knife into his shoulder blade, beneath his suit. 

It was like he had muffled out all of the sounds, but his ears started working again. He heard shouts from the other side of the glass wall, which made Peter confused. He also was very aware of his senses going nuts.

He knew what was happening. Thank you! 

He didn't say anything or make a sound, while Martin filled up a glass container with the red substance that was his blood. When he was satisfied, he laid the glass container on the table, and one of the men took it out. He watched him with a grin.

"I'm gonna break you, Peter."

Peter let out a surprised laugh. 

"Sorry, just- That went fast-," He laughed, then taking a breath containing his laughter. "-but if you are going to break me with a blood sample, that isn't going to work, sorry bud." 

He studied him closely, which made Peter feel uncomfortable.

"You are very young." he declared. "Still in high school?"

"Thought you knew all about me?"

"I do," 

"What's my favorite color?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Martin slapped him hard in the face, making Peter spit out blood. 

"That was unexpected."

"I'm full of surprises, Peter," Martin said, then expecting his suit further. "Nice suit, made it yourself?"

"No, your sister's work." He quipped. He heard a scoff from a voice he recognizes being Stark. "And it's better than your suit, and this is spandex, so it says a lot."

"I see." Martin said, "I think I'm gonna like you, Peter."

"Can't promise that I'll feel the same, but if you appreciate my humor, there will be a different story,-"

Martin smiled at him, then turning around, completely disregarding the rest of Peter's sentence.

"Rude," Peter whispered. 

"Turn the temperature down to 20 Fahrenheit, for now," Martin said to one of the men.

One of the men took up a bucket off the water and walked towards him.

"Wait,-" He didn't have time to finish it before the person poured the bucket of cold water all over him and then opened the restraints and pushed him towards the floor. 

They left the room after that.

He felt water running down under his, very tight, spandex suit and he shivered, the water was just so cold.

On the floor, Peter rubbed his shoulder, who was still bleeding from the knife earlier. He was slowly crawling towards the wall, sitting with the wall as support. 

Suddenly, cold air began streaming in. 

\----

There had been three hours before anyone had spoken. Cap and Nat had spoken quietly amongst each other, but no one else. Everybody in the room was really cold. But none of them had been getting cold water poured over them. For Steve, it wasn't as bad as for Stark, or Clint. Nat had trained for years to deal with any torture method, so for her, it was probably just a training. 

The only thing Clint could do was watch the figure before them. Everybody has heard what the Man named Martin had said. They hadn't talked to any of them yet. 

"How are you doing?"

Spidey jumped, and so did everyone else, even Clint. He didn't even think of saying anything. It just slipped out.

When Spidey looked up at him, Clint realized how young he looked. For some reason, he hadn't realized how young his voice had been while they have been fighting, but noticing the voice fit his face very well. Spidey opened his mouth a couple of times before answering and narrowing his eyebrows in confusion. For a moment Clint thought he wouldn't even answer the question. 

"I'm okay," he grumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes. But Clint could see that he was shivering.

"Sure you are, kid, it's freezing," Stark said accusingly, jumping in. 

"Didn't say it wasn't," He said, rubbing his shoulder. "Also, not a kid."

"You sure do look like one," Stark said, grimacing while watching the young figure in front of them, "How old are you?"

"Why does it matter?" He said, finally looking up and meeting their eyes, his brown bangs over his eyes and raised eyebrows. 

"The attitude doesn't disappear with the mask, huh?"

"I'm sorry if I don't see a point in talking to you, we have a history, if you don't remember." 

No one knew how to answer.

"Who was the guy in the storage house?" Nat asked. Spidey looked up in confusion.

"Wilson Fisk? I don't know, never met him,-"

"Not him, the other. The younger one." 

Spidey sighed and put his head in the wall and closed his eyes.

"Harry. Harry Osborn."

"That tells me a lot," Stark whispered, then turning to Nat."Why did you ask him that?"

"There was something he said to him, at the storage house, something about his girlfriend?"

"Why should we care about his love life?" Stark said, "For all I care, that's a personal matter,-"

"He killed my girlfriend," Spidey said, still having closed eyes. "Half a year ago."

"And why did he do that, what did you do?" Tony challenged. 

"Tony," Steve muttered.

"I'm not talking about this with you, Stark. And don't act like I did something to get my girlfriend killed. Against popular belief, I'm not the reason for every bad thing that happens," He snapped, opened his eyes.

It shut the conversation really well cause no one spoke after that.

That doesn't mean there wasn't movement in the cells.

Spidey had stood up, since he, for some reason, didn't have any cuffs, and examined the cell. He walked through every crack with his fingers, seeking for a way put, a weak spot. He clearly couldn't find one. He didn't walk or even look at their direction, even though they were in the same room, stuck together. 

Clint was feeling him that his hands numbed, both from the cold and thanks to the cuffs. Spider-Man continued to walk around, searching for a weak spot. He suddenly shivered, putting his hand at the wall, head down. 

"Peter," Steve said suddenly, and Spidey's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Peter." Steve repeated, "Your name is Peter, isn't it."

"Well, congratulations. Knowing my name will definitely help us to get out," he muttered, but it didn't sound like one of his quips he usually said- It was like he was worried for the Avengers knowing his name.

Clint had no idea why.

(that was sarcasm.) 

"Peter suits you, kid," Steve said, and Peter sighed.

"Sure, and.. Shit,-" Peter began, but the bleeding in his shoulder seemed to have started again. He put his hand over the wound and sat down, inspecting it.

The door opened, and two men entered. Peter stood up, but they were fast. They grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out of the room, but that didn't mean he didn't fight back, but they punched back.

"Hey, what are we supposed to do? Drink tea?" Stark screamed at them when they dragged him out.

"Morons," Stark whispered when the door closed. "What's even the point of kidnapping the Avengers if you're only gonna let them be?"

"You are not very considerate, are ya?" Clint said, still watching the spot where Peter was, only a couple of seconds ago. The only thing Stark did was to shrug his shoulders.

\---

They brought him in half an hour later, and he wasn't even conscious. They just carried him in and dropped him on the floor. 

"What the fuck?" Stark screamed at the men, who didn't even blink an eye towards their part of the cell. They just dropped him and left, locking the door behind. He looked like shit. He was beaten bloody, and it was very apparent even with his suit on, he started moving a bit when he was on the ground. 

"Kid, wake up!" Clint said. 

Peter groaned, almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Come on, wake up." Steve joined Clint.

"I- I think I'll just stay here for a bit..."

"No, kid, you have to get up." 

"It's... freezing, hold on," he grunted, making a move to get up, but quickly faltering and falling again. 

"Nope, I'm staying here." He said. With great effort, he turned to his back. 

"What happened, kid?"

"Again, not a kid."

"Oh my God, drop the attitude and answer the goddamn question."

"Let's just say, I don't think Martin likes me that much anymore." He grunted, using the wall to get up in a sitting position. 

"If you give him an attitude, it is kind of your fault," Stark said.

"Can you just shut up, Tony," Natasha said. She had been trying to sleep for the last half an hour. 

"You are not really building trust here, Tony," Clint said.

"It's not like I will trust you guys, either," Peter said.

"At least we try," Steve said.

"Well, you broke my nose, and my fingers, twice."

"Then, you should have listened to us since the beginning, and this would never have happened."

"So it's my fault now?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Sure,-" he said, then shivering heavily, "They are only making it fucking colder,"

_Clint could only agree._

"Its cold for us two, don't hear us complaining about it," Stark said.

"You haven't heard me complain about beaten p for half an hour either, Stark. And-"

He got stopped by the sound of the door. 

The door was opening for the third time.

"How have guys been?" Martin said as he entered the room, smiling. Again, a couple of men went in and grabbed Peters's arm and held him up, right in front of Martin. 

"It's only been like three minutes?" Peter said.

"Yeah, your right. But I felt like we didn't get to finish last time."

"Cause I punched your ugly ass face." 

Clint saw the black eye on Martin's left cheek, which he had tried to hide, but failed. 

"It's really amazing, actually. We gave you three doses of that sedative, three times the average dose." 

"I'm amazing that way," Peter said, smiling at the men's hard grip.

"But we are actually going to talk business now," Martian continued, "You are probably wondering why you are here."

"It didn't go well earlier, didn't it, Martin." Peter quipped, still struggling towards the men holding him. 

"This is gonna be different. I'm going to talk with all of you,"

"Are we gonna be involved in the conversation?" Stark asked, pulling on his restraints. 

"Yes, you are." Martin clapped his hands together, turning to the Avengers, 

"So here is what I want. Our original plan was to get this guy-," he gestured with a slight head movement back towards Peter, "-But

we got you, two for the price of one. So Stark, you know nuclear codes-."

"Hold on there a minute, who said I knew anything about that. I'm not the president."

"I know that, but you have a combined IQ of everyone in this room-,"

"Can't argue with that," Stark muttered,

"-So I think you can figure something out, or you can find a way to hack it. That's not it, of course, but why not save some things for later, should we?"

"And for you-," he turned to Steve, "-I have plans for both you and Black widow, and eventually you, Clint. But then, we'll let you go."

"You are just going to let us go?" Nat asked suspiciously. 

"Or kill you, haven't really made up my mind yet," Martin admitted. 

"And what about him? Why is he so special?" Stark asked, gesturing to Peter. 

"Oh, that's when the interesting things start," Martian said, grinning widely. Clint saw Peter struggling in the men's grip as Martian began walking closer towards him.

"I made a deal with Hydra," He said, being so close to Peter that Clint couldn't see the boys face, "And they are coming to get you, but before that. We have some friends that would like to see you. We put out some news about us having you the other day, and the applications came in! They are very excited to see you." 

Clint felt Steve stiffened and, pale beside him, at the mention of Hydra. Clin couldn't see Peters's reaction, but he could imagine it being alike with Steves. 

"You have already met one of them at the storage house, I imagine," Martin said, patting Peter on his cheek. "We also have got some scientists who are interested in you, before we leave you at the hands of HYDRA. So you will certainly not be bored with your stay here."

"So, you are letting other people do the dirty work?" Peter rasped, lunging again at the men holding him.

"Yes, but you know what," Martian said, sounding like he was talking to a five-year-old, "I'm gonna make bank thanks to you, and I'm going to enjoy this."

"Have I done something to you, like hurt your cat, or messed up a date? Because if I have, I really don't regret it." 

"Drop the attitude, kid." Clint thought. 

Martian's smile disappeared. 

"No, my kids really love you, actually," Martin said. 

"Those poor kids," Peter said, compassionate, and Clint had to bite his lips to keep himself from scoffing. 

"They are dead," Martin said finally. Peter froze, and gulped. 

"Is that my fault?" Peter said, raising his eyebrows. "Because I don't recall killing anyone in the past...two years."

Martin didn't respond, and there was a weird silence as Peter and Martin were having some sort of staring contest, when neither of them won, the silence became awkward, 

"So, in summary, you'll use him for a science experience? Are you serious." Stark breathed, breaking the silence. 

Maritn stiffened, scoffed, then turned towards them. 

"Bit of a double standard saying that, isn't it? Wasn't that exactly what you wanted to do with him at SHIELD."

When none of them responded, he smiled.

"That's what I thought," Martin said, turning back to Peter. Clint saw Peter clench his teeth.

He admired the way Peter responded to the situation, honestly, even though he didn't like the guy.

Martin looked at the men who were holding Peter, giving some sort of silent command. The men nodded, kicking Peter in the stomach, and dropped him. Martian kneeled beside him. 

"But all of that comes later. We don't have to hurry. Today, it's just us."

"Whuppie," Peter whispered, sounding exhausted.

He stood back up, "Leave us," he told the men, and they walked out. 

Now it was only them, Peter and Martin. But the only thing they could do was watch.

Martian took the collar, or if his throat thing of his Spidey-suit could even be called a 'collar', and threw him against the wall. Clint heard that Peter's breathing became quicker and panicked. He almost felt sorry for the guy. 

"What are you gonna do, Martin, the last half an hour wasn't enough for you?" He said. 

"No," Martin said, punching Peter in the face repeatedly. Clint saw a black eye appear on Peter's left eye. 

"Come on, my nose already broken," Peter said, spitting out blood. and Martin actually stopped, dropping Peter 

"I'll be back," he said, leaving the room. 

Peter spat out more blood.

"Oh shit," he said when he noticed his nose were crooked, he used his suit to also wipe away blood from his nose. when he was done he looked at the door.

Peter looked suddenly at them with narrowed and confused eyes, It somehow almost felt like they connected. For a brief moment, all their hatred for each other, and everything that had happened in the last two days was gone, hen he quickly looked away, shaking his head and continuing to wipe his blood from his nose.

The moment of connection had disappeared.

\----

Martin returned ten minutes later.

How did he know that?

He counted every second, every moment of silence that passed.

Peter had glanced at the Avengers, who sat at the corner of the cell, a couple of times. They were looking so...normal in their somewhat ordinary clothes and messy hair. Maybe not shackled to the wall, but still.

He was being kept sedated, which made him feel even more helpless than being, for example, handcuffed. Because it made him feel weak, knowing that he wasn't at all restrained, but also, he was.

Martin entered the room, bringing a knife. He had said to himself; that he would never face an enemy sitting down, so he unsteadily got up. 

He sighed as the same men restrained him to the chair before making the same procedure, dragging him over to the chair.

"What was even the point of doing that all over again?" he asked. His voice came out weird since his nose had been broken. 

"Let's begin," Martin said, disregarding Peter's question and turning to the Avengers. "I want a descriptive outlet of the tower, security, guards, lay it all on me."

"You think we're gonna tell you that?" Stark asked, shaking his head.

"Yes, I do," Martin said, pulling out a knife and start cutting Peters's left arm. He let out a surprised yelp but then shut his mouth.

"Are you going to use him to get out information? Have you been watching the news at all for the last two days?" Stark scoffed, but Peter saw him narrowing his eyebrows, almost in concern.

_No, that couldn't be right._

Martin didn't say anything but kept his eyes at Peter's face, sensing his worry as he dragged the knife upwards. Peter clenched his teeth hard as Martin dragged the knife, not too hard but not light either, all the way up to his elbow, cutting up his suit. His breathing became erratic as Martin moved to the next arm and made the same thing there as well. Peter decided to only look right in front of him, which now since they, for some reason, turned the chair, was at the Avengers. Martin let the chair go from his arm, and Peter let out a sigh.

"Okay, let's ease it down a bit. I want the number of Iron- Man suits."

Peter knew that information. He had figured that out when he hacked SHIELD a while ago. 

_There were 67 suits._

"Isn't that on google?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"Shut up, Peter."

"Okay, sorry if I'm bothering you-," He said, as Martin began making smaller, but deeper, cuts all over his arm. 

Stark didn't answer the given question. He barely flinched. 

Peter locked eye contact with him and, barely noticeable, shook his head. Stark clenched his teeth and nodded, almost as unnoticeable as Peter's. 

"I'm not telling you anything, do what you want," Stark nonchalant, earning himself weird looks from his team.

Martin nodded and turned to Clint, "Name every single kind of arrow you have, explosive or sedative. I want the names and how you make them."'

He knew that information, as well.

"I-" Clint said, "If you give me a pen and paper, I might-"

"No, Clint," Stark said, interrupting. He didn't look away from Peter though. 

"You are stubborn, are you?" Martin said as he reached into his back pocket and bought out a gun, pushing it towards Peter's shoulder. Stark was, again, locking eye-contact with him. He was asking for permission, which felt weird,

yet he was giving it to him.

_He was permitting Martin to shoot him._

Peter did not know why he cared, why he would let himself get shot at how many Iron-Man suits they were, or how many kinds of arrows existed. But he didn't want anyone who could use the information for anything negative. 

"Okay," Martin sighed, then firing his gun, shooting Peter in the shoulder. Peter let out a small yelp as the bullet entered his shoulder. It wasn't the first time Pete had gotten shot. It had happened multiple times, but it still hurt like hell. 

He saw the avengers screaming something at Martin, but he had almost closed off his ears. He was just staring in front, at the wall. 

'control your breathing, Peter.' he repeated to himself over and over again. He needed something to focus on, something to keep him from freaking out. He needed to say something, dissolve the tension- 

He swallowed,

"You think they, you think they are going to give you information? That's not how it works, bud." 

Martin looked between the team and him. He looked confused, then smiling widely.

"How long do your wounds usually take to heal, Pete?" Martin asked innocently. 

"Don't call me Pete," He mumbled. Ben always called him that, and after his death, not even May had continued to say it. 

"Answer my question," Martin ordered, putting his gun in his back pocket again.

"No,"

"How long do your wounds usually take to heal, Pete?" He repeated. 

"I'm not going to answer any of your darn questions if you haven't figured that already." He sighed, locking eye-contact with the Man in front of him. "-and don't call me Pete,"

Martin nodded, then turning to the Avengers, thinking. He looked between them.

He sighed, "This isn't going to work,"

"You think?" Peter said with clenched teeth, blood dropping to the floor.

"I'm going to do this another way," Martin mumbled, still thinking. Then pointed at Clint. "Let's start with you."

Three men came in and got Clint, and to the Avenger's complaints, he got carried out. Martin left the room with them. Before he left, he turned and gave Peter a small devious smile, and left. 

Peter sighed in relief. He had been tense the entire time.

They didn't unstrap him from the chair as they did last time. 

\-----

Peter finally got some sleep. It had taken him almost three hours, but he managed to fall asleep. He didn't know what time it was. It could be bright daylight outside, but being strapped to a chair for almost four hours didn't help him track time.

When he woke up, only he and Stark were present in the room. 

"Where the rest?" he asked, Stark jumped. He had kept his head down and not noticed Peter waking up.

"I don't know, took them like twenty minutes ago," he said, yawning.

There was an awkward silence,

"How's your shoulder?" Stark asked.

Peter looked over at his shoulder. The gunshot was still very visible. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when Martin shot him, but that didn't mean it had healed. 

He shrugged his un-hurt shoulder, "It's fine, I guess... The cold dampened the healing, but it will heal eventually." 

Stark nodded, and the awkward silence continued. 

"So, uhm-" Stark started, "Can you get out of the cuffs, somehow?"

"If I could, I probably would have," He grimaced at his raw wrists. He gestured slightly at Stark's cuffs, "What about you? Your cuffs don't look nearly as- thick?"

Stark laughed, "That's the word for it. But no-,"

He stopped, narrowing his eyes and biting his lip. 

"Peter, huh, do you have any last name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Nice to know who I'm talking to?"

"And my first name didn't cut it?" Peter said, "My preference would have been not for you to not know my name, at all."

"Why do you keep it so god damn secretive?" Stark said

"Maybe because every person who knows it ends up dead," Peter said, in a low but threatening sound. 

Peter saw Stark froze, clearly not expecting this response. 

"Kid-,"

"Don't call me kid," he said, turning away from the Man. 

"Your nose looks rough,"

Peter actually laughed, "Thank Cap for that one,"

Starks month formed an ´O´, as the realization grasped him. He didn't look ashamed, though. 

"They are probably searching after us, you don't kidnap the avengers without a massive public outbreak," Stark said.

He scoffed, "Sure."

Peter really wanted to talk to the man about years of admiration, but he couldn't. He couldn't see the man for the hero he once saw him as. 

And it was really fucking sad. 

Maybe his bashing of him was undeserved.

_But he had tried to almost kill him-_

The door opened. Clint and Steve were brought in and put them back in the cell. 

"What was that all about?" Stark asked.

"Some investigation of some sort didn't give them shit, though," Clint said, yawning, and put his head towards the floor.

"You too, Steve?" 

"Yeah," Steve said, "Didn't give them anything either."

"Where Natasha?"

"I think she put up a fight."

"Of course she did," Clint muttered. "I wouldn't expect less."

"Still. They weren't too gentle with me, and I didn't say much. I don't want anything happen to her."

"She'll be fine. She has gone through a lot more than a beating." Stark said.

"Just wait until your turn, and see what will happen," Clint argued, dumbly.

"Well, I probably more useful to these people than you,"

"Is it a competition?"

They continued to argue. 

Peter only sat there. He struggled to keep himself from rolling his eyes at their behavior. _The only thing they could do was argue when they were kidnapped?_

_Sometimes he wonders how they ever made up after the Civil War._

He started to try to find a weak spot in the handcuffs.

It didn't sound like much, but it had helped him get out of situations like this before. He kept himself from groaning in frustration when he didn't find one. 

He had blocked out all sound, as he focused on finding a way out, that he hadn't realized that all conversation had come to a stop. He looked up and realized all eyes were on him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, confused as to why their main focus was suddenly on him. 

"Is your last name Parker?"

"Huh?" 

"You heard us, Kid."

"Dont.." 

"Call me kid, I know." Stark sighed, rolling his eyes, "Answer the question."

"What did this subject come from- I zoned out for a bit."

"something one of the guns said while investigating me." Clint said, "So, yes or no?"

Peter blinked, "Honestly, I don't own, or need to tell you anything."

"For god sake,-" Tony said, "Answer the goddamn question!"

"I-" 

Who were they to think they deserve that information?

They were the reason he was in this god damn situation in the first place.

"Why does it matter?" he finally spat out. 

"Is it, or not?" Clint demanded. 

"Will it help us get out?

There was a _us_ now.

"No, but -"

"Then it doesn't matter, why would they say that, anyway?" he asked Clint.

Clint shrugged his shoulders, but it was clear he hid something. 

"Okay this is not stable," Steve said. Peter looked up at him.

"We need to everyone here cooperate if we want to get out," Stev said wich almost made Peter laugh. 

"You are already getting out."

"Or getting killed, he hadn't decided yet," Stark muttered bitterly.

'"We are no chances any chances," Steve continued on the line Stark was getting at, "And we're going to get you out, as well."

"And why would you want to do that? So you can turn me over to _SHIELD_ the moment we get out of the building?"

"No one said that," Steve continued, but faltering a bit. "But we don't want you to turn over to HYDRA either, we are not monsters." 

He looked up, waiting for Peter to say something. He gave the Captian a small smile. 

"Do you have a plan?" 

"We can all pitch in. How did the building look like when you got brought out?"

Peter tried to recall. He hadn't even thought to memorize all the different corridors and turns they made. 

"I don't know. All I recalled was that the building is quite large. It didn't felt like a storage house of any sort, more like an actual company building. But I was almost unconscious, so what do I know?"

Steve nodded thoughtfully. The door opened, and the guard dropped Nat in the room. She wasn't hurt. She went in, grinning. 

"What did you do?"

"Kicked six guards, three is probably on their way to the hospital by now."

"Why am I not surprised, did they get anything out of you?"

"What do you think?"

"No?"

"No."

"What have you guys been up to. I have gone for like two hours."

"Not much, planing a way out," Clint said.

Nat looked around, searching for a camera. When she didn't find one, she nodded.

"Have any ideas?"

"No," Steve sighed

"Great!" she said, fake happily.

"We'll figure something out," Steve said, "But we should try to save our energy."

"Yea, being interrogated for two hours is exhausting."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have fought back?" Clint asked.

"Then what's the point?"

_Welp._

Peter felt like he'd became excluded from the conversation amongst the four heroes, and that made him almost relieved.

He had no idea what time it was, only that he'd been there for almost ten hours by now. His wound in his arm was aching all the time. The scars on his arms were the same. 

He had probably never been more confused by a situation as he was now. Peter had been keeping up this act, of strength, for so long, and he was exhausted. 

He was angry. Most of it at the heroes before him, who was the reason everything had happened. He had been keeping anger at them ever since Gwen, no- scratch that, ever since the Lizzard.

They were the reason Scorpion wasn't in prison, and therefore the reason his house had blown up.

_God._

It had almost slipped out of his mind after all the chaos that had happened. 

He prayed that May was secure, praying that she had have listened to his advice and got as far away from the house as humanly possible.

The Avengers still talked, but, again, he started to muffle out everything that was said by them. 

His stomach cooed quietly, and he was, gratefully, reminded that he hadn't eaten in almost thirty- six hours.

So to summarise, his situation sucked. 

"And my kids were so surprised, they almost screamed," Clint declared to the group, who laughed along with them.

"-And my friend from college, just showed up one day. It was not a pleasant experience since wife thought she had become evil-,"

Hours went by, and the only thing happening was that two people, both women, in scientist coats, went in and injecting what, Peter believed, was some sedative, in him and left. 

He quickly realized that it wasn't a sedative.

Suddenly all his senses skyrocketed. They screamed at him all at once. He tried to ignore them, but he didn't have anything. He was captured in his head, making him unable to think about anything else than the sense of danger, the sirens demanding him to get out.

He bit his lip so hard to keep from screaming that it started to bleed. He hummed for himself, to have something overpower the sound, it didn't help.

\---

Since Nat had arrived, the conversation had begun. Maybe they talked to keep themself from where they were, but it was nice to have a conversation that didn't lead to an argument. Peter had disregarded himself from them, wich Clint completely understood. Even though he was in the same room, there was still a big gap between him and them.

They were the Avengers, for god sake. 

He was a street vigilante.

They talked for hours on end. 

But after a while, some people entered, and barely glancing towards them, went over to Peter. They used a syringe to inject something. He barely reacted, probably thinking it was one of the ordinary sedatives they have been giving him since they arrived.

It wasn't until the people left both Peter and the team noticed that they were wrong.

The moment the people left, his eyes spiked straight up, like he was entering some sort of panic mode. His breathing became increasingly faster as his body got strained, the handcuff cutting into his wrists.

"Kid-" Steve said, lunging towards his restraints.

"What is going on?" Clint asked.

"It's the syringe," Nat said, narrowing her eyes, "They used that on people with superpowers in HYDRA. To test their abilities. If he's strong enough he will overpower it,"

"What happens if he doesn't?"Clint asked.

"He'd die," Natasha whispered.

No one said anything after that. The only thing they could do was watch.

At one point, it looked like he was losing consciousness, and it causes the Avengers to scream at him, actually screaming word of encouragement at him. 

And luckily, he snapped back. It actually looked like he was fighting back and winning the fight. They all let out a breath of relief, in sync, as they saw Peter stop shivering, and his breathing became slower. 

\----

"He did it?" Martin asked one of the scientists, Michelin.

She nodded her head eagerly as they watched the small screen that was showing the footage of a small camera they had hidden in the room.

"Amazing," Martin whispered gleefully, in awe.

"Should we send it?"

"Oh yeah," Martin said. ´sending it´meant basically: Sell this information to HYDRA.

Then he bit his lip. "Did we get anything?"

"From the Avengers, no," she said. 

"That's because we didn't have anything to threaten them with." The person entering the room said. 

Martin turned around. "What do you expect us to do then, young Osborn? We can't use Peter. The Avengers doesn't care about him enough to sacrifice their secrets."

Harry just smiled as he walked over to the monitor. 

He went to the saved files and played back. 

The footage showed Martin's first attempt at getting information. 

Harry stopped and pressed play. 

_"Name every single kind of arrow you have, explosive or sedative. I want the names and how you make them."'_

_"I-" Clint said, "If you give me a pen and paper, I might-"_

Harry skipped forward at the point were Spidey got shot.

"what's the point of showing me this?"

Martin watched the footage, not noticing anything suspicious. 

Then he noticed Stark face as he watched the gun that was pointed directly at Peter's shoulder.

_Stark had faltered._

_"_ They don't like him, but I do think there willing to give us information if we use the right methods," Harry said after pausing the clip. 

"what ´methods´do you recommend?"

Harry just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WAS THAT!  
> I'm so excited about the next two chapters. Not to spoil, but it will hopefully be filled with ANGST! (and minimal comfort)  
> We will also probably see some other perspectives  
> (Flash, May, Mrs.Olive) and build a...  
> Nope, not spoiling.  
> Anyway, Martin is more of a dick than you'll see here, hes the top of all dicks
> 
> EITHER WAY!  
> I'm SORRY if Peter felt.. weird, in this chapter. I tried to make him bitter over the situation, which he had all the right to be.  
> And I know people may have wanted the Avengers to feel some kind of regret, but not this one.  
> It will come, but one of my tags is literally "the avengers are a bunch of dick," sooo...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter a little bit, please leave KUDOS and Comments, or bookmark it if you feel like it
> 
> (I'm all open for any suggestions! cuz I don't have any creativity. Or point out any grammar issues)  
> See you all next week <333333


	6. Pull me out, Pull me out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbreak the broken
> 
> Unsay these spoken words
> 
> Find hope in the hopeless
> 
> I'm not ready to die, not yet
> 
> Pull me out...  
> pull me out....  
> pull me out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go
> 
> I have a few things to talk about
> 
> 1.  
> This is an AU! This is a combination of all the Peter Parker's we've had through the years. Not to spoil anything but you will get this when you read.
> 
> 2-  
> I'M SORRYYYY  
> this chapter was almost 14k words, BCS i had promised a 10k chapter last time- But I deleted it by accident and wanted to put something up. I've had such a hard time with this chapter, you wouldn't even KNOW.  
> So this is only 8k words.
> 
> I also deleted the first chapter by accident, so if you commented then, I'm sorry :(((( <333
> 
> And again, I'm not from an English speaking country, I learned English last year. So grammar mistakes will be more than expected, please point every single one out.  
> I'm so nervous abt this one.  
> I've realized how bad I'm at dialog, but you'll get what everything means in the end- I promise-

"How are you, May?" 

May jumped when her colleague, who was kind enough to give her a place to stay, entered the kitchen and gave her a cup of soup. She gratefully took it and took a sip. The police had called her two hours ago and told her about the house. They hadn't found a body which calmed May. Even though he should have known that since Peter had called her after the incident, but she couldn't help but feel sad, even though she worried about Peter. 

Everything that she had left from Ben was in there-

And how could she ever afford another one- 

She shook her head, taking another sip from the soup. 

The focus was on Peter.

She turned to Filippa, her colleague, and gave her back the soup mug.

"We are going to find Peter, May." She comforted. "He called you after. He is probably fine, just can't find a phone or is out of money."

She rubbed her shoulder, and May slowly rose from the chair.

"You're probably right. But- he's all I have left."

"Get some sleep, May." she urged kindly, "I can guarantee you that he's completely fine. He is probably staying at a friend's house Don't you worry." 

\----

Peter felt like hell, like death itself.

And that wasn't the correct way to describe it. He couldn't even make out the worse pain because everything hurt. He suspected the sedative included something that made hos wound ten times more hurtful, and the cold made it slower to heal. 

He was also almost a hundred process sure that they had been taking every information from goggle-

_He didn't know why he thought that. He just did._

And he was literally dying from hunger, not having eaten since god knows when.

But it was okay. 

He was okay, for now. 

Peter had beaten it.

It had been over five hours by this point, so he was now in the clear that the sedative, or poison, didn't kill him.

The thing killing him, however, was the boredness and the uncertainty about the situation. 

_And worry about May-_

Oh god, that was killing him more than any gunshot ever could.

It had been more than four hours since the scientists came in and injected the serum, and even more since Martin.

One thing he had realized after the serum; was that he couldn't sleep. He had tried, not because he was tired, but because it was boring sitting in this chair for hours on end, but he- couldn't?

His mind wouldn't calm down. He had a hard time keeping his eyes closed.

But maybe it was just this time?

He didn't want to dwell on it, so he stopped trying. 

What about the other people in the room?

They hadn't spoked a word, expect some small-talk withing each other that Peter wasn't able to hear. 

There was still an invisible wall between them, and he wasn't going to be the one breaking that wall.

Because he's stubborn, as fuck.

So the only thing they could do was sit there, not being able to escape, he had tired more than once telling from his bruised wrist.

The door opened, but Peter didn't even bother to look and see who the person was-

He deeply regretted that after.

By noticing the Avenger straightening up, he turned and met Harry Osborn's gleeful eyes. He instantly froze, trying so hard not to wince at the boy's glance. 

Harry looked different, healthier. He had a black shirt with some equally colored jeans and hair combed back. Different from his usual, messy self. The last time Peter had seen Harry was when he was getting transported to a prison, and Peter prayed that he would never see his old friend ever again. But here he stood like it hadn't gone a day.

"Hi, Pete," Harry said quietly.

"Don't you dare call me Pete," he whispered equally as quietly, but with as much spite as he could bring. It still didn't stop the crack in his voice.

Harry raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms together on his chest, not taking a step forward.

"Did I lose that ability when I killed, what was the name? He said, narrowing his eyebrows, "Emma, no-"

"Gwen," he rasped out. 

"Right. Gwen," he said, nodding, "She was pretty, almost regret killing her." he said.

The way Harry was talking about her like she was just a piece of a plan, nothing of importance.

"I got you locked up," Peter said quietly. 

"You did, congrats." Harry smiled. "But I'm back,"

"How did you get out?"

"Can't ruin the surprise, can I?" Harry said, then winced and cringed

"Cat got your tongue?" Peter asked. Harry looked back at him, and when Peter looked back at his old friend. He didn't see hatred.

He saw a boy, his old friend from school.

"It just had to be you," Harry said, backing away. 

The anger and hatred were back.

"It was always you,"

"Harry..." 

"When I figured out, I actually wasn't surprised. Of course, who else could it be? You get everything, Pete."

"Harry, please-" Peter urged because the way Harry was looking at him scared him to an extent.

Then Harry, out of nowhere, brightly smiled, "But not today," 

"Harry, listen," he continued to urge.

"Cuz we got you,"

"-You need help."

"I need revenge!" he screamed.

"I-" Peter was interrupted my Stark, who muttered something from behind. 

"We are really not here for anything." 

Harry paused and closed his eye, taking a deep breath, then turning away from him and toward The Avengers.'

"You have a big ego, do you Stark?"

"I wouldn't say ego," Stark snarked, "More like knowing my importance, you know?" 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He looked back at Peter, looked him up and down, thinking. He closed his eyes for a second and then nodded.

"He has gone insane," Peter thought.

Suddenly' the men who had entered the room almost four times before reentered. They unstrapped him from the chair and held him hard in his arms, squishing his gun-wound hard. Peter had to bit his lip not to let out a sound. 

"Let's go for a walk, shall we? Harry said towards the men, then walking to the door.

"What are _we_ going to do, drink tea?"

"You have already said that line-" Clint muttered.

"No, you are going to watch," Harry said, and when he ended the sentence, a dozen or so guards entered and divided themself evenly to take one of the Avengers and carried them with him out of the door. 

"i think we should get to know each other-" Peter said to the guard holding him in the left arm as they walked out of the room and towards a bunch of corridors.

"Shut up," the guard said grumpily, not looking at him but straight ahead.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I-"

"Just shut up, kid," Clint said, walking a couple of feet behind him, sending Peter a look of warning. He gratefully took it.

_Sometimes he heated using rambling as a form of coping mechanism._

They led them through the same corridors he had been in before, and this time he tried to memorize where they went, how many walls, or whatever, they passed, etc.

Harry was walking in front of the group, leading the way. Peter watched his back for a while until he quickly looked away.

Even looking at him made him angry. 

They continued for a while until Harry made a turn towards a door, opened it, and entered. It wasn't the same room he'd been I before, but close enough. Last time he had been outside of his cell, they brought him to a, more like a chamber, much smaller than the one they were present in right now. 

And they weren't alone. 

There were about five other people, except him, the Avengers, Harry, and the dozen guards with them.

One of them was Martin, looking impatiently at where they were standing. The people beside him, dressed in white coats alongside Martin, were the ones injecting him with the syringe earlier. In the middle of the room was a bucket of water. Just big enough for a person's head to be pushed underneath. Peter's breath caught in his throat.

He struggled, but the guards wouldn't budge an inch. They stopped, letting The Avengers move forward, and keeping them towards a wall with two guards each. It looked hilarious seeing the world's greatest heroes being restrained like they were nothing but standbys, but maybe they were.

He winced when the guards, who were holding on to his wounded arms, tightened his grip. 

Peter looked over from the Avengers towards one of the scientists, who was walking towards him with a yellow syringe. He lunged his head away, but to no use when the person stuck the syringe into his neck. He felt the dizziness that had to surround him the last hour's return, as well as the headache. 

"What is wrong with you?" Black widow said from behind the two-guard restraining her. 

Harry looked towards her, "He is Spider-Man, after all, even though he doesn't look the part-" 

_"Rude,_ " 

"-We can't have him getting all superhero on us, can we?"

When the guards continued to walk, he had to swallow nausea that arrived at the sudden movement. 

The guards forced him to walk over to the water bucket and on his knees. He blinked a couple of times, raising his chin and watched defiantly to the surface of the water, swallowing his fear. 

"No," he heard Stark whisper from behind. 

Peter watched down, meeting his reflection in the water. 

"Do you know what Waterboarding is, Peter?" Harry said.

At least he got a confirmation. 

"I'm not stupid," Peter said slowly, as the guards kept him on his knees, harshly. Harry went behind him, grabbing him by the hair, the guards left. "Is this the best way for you to get revenge, Harry?" Peter said through clenched teeth, breathing faster as his head was just above the surface of the water, Harry continuing to push him further down, holding him just above, teasing him. 

"No, but it is a way," Harry said honestly.

"Okay, for god sake stop it," Stark said. Even though Peter couldn't see, he felt the grip on his head loosened. 

"I almost forgot-" Harry said, "-you have a history with waterboarding, don't you Stark?

"Like you didn't know." Peter thought quietly to himself.

_That was something everybody knew. It was public knowledge._

When no one responded, he tried to turn his head towards Harry, but couldn't-

"You were kidnapped by ten rings, O'9, correct?" Harry said, not expecting an answer, "They are famous for having a bunch of interesting methods of torture, one of the most popular were Waterboarding." he finished, sounding as he was teaching a lesson, not teasing to torture someone. 

There was a silence, which was a confirmation in and of itself. 

"Well, you could avoid this. Just answer our questions-" Harry said.

"Oh my god, you sound like Martin," Peter said, still through clenched teeth.

He heard scoffs from the other side of the room.

"We have the same goals, me and him, Peter," Harry said slowly, but it sounded forced. 

"And here I thought you were the interesting one," Peter said, wincing as Harry took a harsher grip on his head.

"Trust me, Peter, you after I'm done with you, you would have wished you were with Martin instead. Now, Stark, answer my question."

"I would never," Stark said.

"Stubborn, Martin told me you were," Harry said. 

With no warning, no preparation, Harry shoved his face beneath the surface of the water. He felt the water surround him, making it impossible to move and breathe. He told himself not to panic, not to lose his calm. And it worked for the first fifty seconds, maybe. The longer he was under the water more, and more air left his lungs. He didn't open his mouth, didn't let himself fall into that trap.

He started struggling towards Harry's firm grip om his head. But every time he fought against, Harry only pushed his head under harder, shoving his head multiple times towards the bucket, making him almost gasp out under the water. 

Peter's lungs felt like they were on fire, and his vision was closing like he was about to pass out. 

Peter felt air returning to his lungs. He doubled down and vomited water, coughing every single drop that was in his lung in the bucket, head down.

When Peter felt like he couldn't cough out anymore, it still felt like it had a ton left in his lungs. He took one gasp, craving as much air as he could.

"Are you fucking serious?" someone yelled.

"That's insane, you psychopath!

"Three minutes, incredible." someone said. Peter couldn't make out the voices. 

He felt his head being directed towards the glass-clear water again. He lunged, to no avail.

"Can we get some handcuffs?" someone said, and in less than a minute, felt his hands getting cuffed behind him. 

"Ready to go again, Pete?" Harry said in his ear, and Peter heard the grin in his voice. 

"Screw you," he rasped out. 

Alike last time, he did not have time to prepare himself. He barely had time to close his mouth or finish his sentence.

He felt his head being shoved under the water once again, with his breath still caught in his throat. He was drowning, water crashing down on him. The yells he heard while he was above the water were only barely audible from under the water.

Peter's throat closed up, and his stomach flipped. He choked again, kicking his legs and trying to force his head up, the cuffs cutting into his already bruised wrists. He was unable to keep track of the time he spent underneath the water, as the only thought rushing through his head was finding ways to get up, his senses screaming the same thing, and therefore making him unable to think anything else. Even if he tried 

Water trickled into his mouth, making him almost gag. 

Peter screamed, not making out any sound, only mere bubbles. 

He still held his breath, not risking taking a breath. He gave one last push up, only to get his head smashed in the bucket hard edge. His eyes had been closed for the entire time opened. The bubbles he made out clouded his vision, and he moaned slightly underwater. He closed his eyes, getting limp towards the energy of struggling.

Peter's head got brought back up.

Light shone in, blinding him and yanking him back to reality.

Harry hadn't let go of his hair like he had last time, his curls plastered to his forehead, his hair getting pulled up by Harry, so he could finally see his enemy's face. Harry was watching him in eagerness and satisfaction. The room was spinning, the light hurting Peter's eyes, and he coughed violently, making him shiver heavily. 

His hearing finally came back slowly, and Stark's voice met his ears, and it felt like his senses were heightened to eleven, almost making him wince. 

"There are seven entrances for the interns and staff." He heard Stark calmly explain, even though he did hear the slight desperation that was leaking in his voice.

"You need entrance cards for every one of them, but one." He continues. 

Peter finally grasped what was happening.

"No-" he whispered weakly, still breathing heavily, trying to regain some air, maybe making himself ready for another session under the water. 

"The one lays in the far left, but to get in there-"

"Stop," Peter said, a bit higher, and the voice stopped.

The person holding his head let go as he lunged with all his power to turn around. He saw Stark, who now was being held by two more people (one of them being Martin,) and his hair messy hair crazily laid all over his head as he had fought back. 

"Don't- tell them anything." he slowly said, locking eye contact with the man.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Marting sigh desperately, face crumbled in annoyance.

Starks's face, however, wore a bunch of different emotions.

Why would Stark even considered telling them anything? Peter had ad gotten shot, and Stark had barely winced. 

He could handle it.

It was only water, after all.

"Kid,-" Stark said uncertainly.

He didn't say anything but hoped Stark could interpret his facial expression.

Stark sighed deeply and looked at Harry again. Harry only raised his eyebrows, looking a bit confused at Martin, who nodded.

Harry shoved his head in the water for the third time. 

\----

May was walking in the living room with her cellphone in one hand and the telephone book in another. She was walking around the couch for the 434 times when her phone made a clicking sound in her ear.

"Michelle?" a voice said on the other end.

"Oh, hey. This is May Parker. Do you happen to know who Peter Parker is?"

There was a silence on the other end, and May almost believed that the caller wasn't going to answer. 

"Peter? Yeah, I know who he is, what is going on?"

May let out a relieved sigh.

"This is his aunt. I know you are not going to know anything, but have you heard from him anytime recently?"

"no," May knew she was going to answer. Everyone she had called has said the same thing.

Everybody, but a boy named Eugene, but he had only said yes and blocked her number. 

Probably a prank caller, May supposed. 

"I mean, I called him two days ago. I- Uh, I asked him to hang out. Then he got really weird, and a big sound- almost like an explosion- happened. Then the call just - I don't know,-"

There was another silence when May processed the information.

"What is going on?" Michelle, or so-called MJ, asked.

"I think something is terribly wrong," May said. 

\---

There had been forty-eight minutes.

Tony could barely even watch anymore. It just kept happening, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Peter had urged them not to give anything, but it was getting really hard to follow that command.

During the last forty-eight minutes, the only thing they had said was small- almost non-important information, but it didn't seem to please either Maritn or Harry. And during the last fifteen minutes, they stopped asking any questions at all. 

They had Peter under the water for almost ten minutes the last time before they were done. They didn't ask questions, so neither of them could do anything but watch. When they dragged his head above the water, he barely looked conscious. 

Peter was shivering from the cold, water dripping down his bangs and onto his face, front of his suit soaked, and taking raspy breaths, still gasping, trying to restore oxygen to his lungs. Tony barely contained his winces as the memories overflowed him. They dragged him back to the cell, this time restraining him to the wall as they did to them. 

When they had restrained them, they just left them there. 

Peter was breathing heavily, coughing every now and then as time went on. 

\-----

"Are you insane?" Martin yelled when he entered the common room area. 

Harry sat there and read off some paper, not looking up.

"You told us we were going to get information," Martin said, standing just above where Harry was sitting.

"And I was wrong," Harry said simply, turning the page. 

Martin took a deep breath, "I got the call from Stein,"

After hearing that, Harry did look up, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.," Martin said, "They are ready to make the trade."

Harry shook his head, "We haven't gotten nearly enough information."

"Then we better get it quick, there coming Monday."

"That's in two days," Harry said dumbly. 

"Great observation. So when you are done reading- whatever crap that is- please suggest how we are going to get the information in time without killing him." 

"More waterboarding? Harry suggested, uninterested, closing his file with the papers.

"We had him under for ten minutes and got nothing," Martin said. 

"Stark almost cracked, did you see his face?" Harr said, walking away from Martin and out of the room, Martin ran after him. They walked together through the many corridors. 

The building was underground. That way, they could operate without any suspicion, almost like the raft. 

The sound of their footsteps echoed in the narrow and empty corridors.

"This isn't going as you planned, isn't it," Harry said after a moment of silence. 

"No," Martin replied, honestly. "where is Wilson?"

"With the scientists, they got a hell of a field day trying to figure out how the fuck Peter survived being underwater for over ten minutes and being conscious after that."

"It is incredible," Martin said. Then turning to Harry, who had clenched his face, Martin narrowed his eyes.

"You don't care about that, do you?"

Harry blinked, then shaking his head. 

Martin sighed, "Do you want to ask me anything, kid?"

"I'm not a kid," Harry said, then he was quiet for a moment, then opening his mouth and closing it. 

He repeated the action multiple times, thinking of something to say. Harry couldn't imagine how to phrase it without sounding whiny. 

"You wonder when the group is going to be formed," Martin said, nodding understandably. When the silence got noticeable, Harry closed his eyes and nodded. 

"What I mean; isn't now the greatest time? We have the world's mightiest heroes and Spider-Man in our possession. Nothing can stop us." He said very fast.

Martin nodded thoughtfully, "You are correct."

He opened his eyes and looked at Martin, confused. 

"Then... why don't we do it?"

"Where the fun in that?" Martin said, and Harry made an annoyed face,

"Is that why you are letting them go when we give Peter to HYDRA?"

"Honestly, I'm very tempted in the suggestion of killing them off, seeing as they have given us almost nothing."

"That was expected though?"

"Yes. The decision of kidnapping them was also in the last second, so our-"

"Gentlemen," A man said from behind, and they both froze. When they turned around, they were met with an unexpected person standing there.

Standing just outside one of the labs, in the left wings, stod a chubby man. The walls barely fit him, but that wasn't thanks to his weight. The man could look like anyone, if it wasn't for the mechanical arms that were stuck on his back, almost reaching the roof in height. 

Harry gulped at the sight of the massive man who was walking towards them. 

He had heard things about the man. He was a legend in the prison where Harry had stayed. Peter had defeated him a couple of months back, but it was rumored that Peter had come off the last fight very wounded and hurt. 

In front of them, stod Otto Octavious. 

They watched each other for a couple of seconds, then Martin and otto went to shake hands, while with Harry, he just nodded respectfully.

Old friend," Martin said happily, as he shook Otto's hand. 

"Martin. Its pleasant to see you." Otto said grumpily but actually giving Martin a genuine-looking smile.

"They break out went fine, I suppose?" Martin said and released Otto's firm grip. Harry stod consciously a bit in the back, listening in to the conversation.

"We killed two guards, but Cathrine died on the way out," Otto said-

"That's unfortunate, she was a great mole," Martin said, shaking his head.

"She was, indeed, but her goal was finished. She wasn't needed in the end, anyway." 

"True, true. Where are you hiding, they are on the hunt for you, aren't they?"

"We are in my old lab," Otto said, throwing a glance behind when two of the scientist that just left the room Otto had left earlier. They gave him a scary look and hurried down the corridor. Otto grinned. 

"They have stopped guarding it?"

"Oh no, not that one." He said, turning back. 

"What- oh," Martin said, nodding in understanding. Harry gave them a confused look and started to walk closer to the two of them, who had almost forgotten his presence. 

"I congratulate you, also, for your success in capturing the Avengers."

Martin nodded, taking the compliment. 

"And- Spider-Man?" Otto asked as he had waited on asking it

Martin smiled, "We got him."

\----

There had been like a day, or two, or a year. 

Clint' didn't know. 

One thing he did now, since they gotten dragged back at their cosy little cell, no one had freaking talked.

They had finally highten the temperature, which felt great. He hadn't noticed how cold it was before because he had gotten used to it, but when they dragged him out for investigation, he realized that; "shit, it isn't supposed to be this cold, is it" So that was great, for a change.

Clint knew he was somewhat lucky. The only thing he had gotten on his time in this hellhole was a black eye. The same could be said for both Steve and Natasha, even though Nat didn't look nearly as clean as usual. But you could if you want to get beaten up, blame her for her own damages. The one who had probably dealt with most was the guy in spandex, and honestly without any competition. The guy looked like shit, nicely put. His suit barely looked whole anymore, especially his arms, mostly his shoulder was the gunshot was.

The worst thing was, he looked so young, only a couple of years older than his oldest daughter, and it would probably haunt him for life to see Peter being lunged under the water time after time, knowing he could stop it.

But Peter had asked them not to, even though it didn't make any sense. Peter wouldn't lose anything if they told the guns the information they required?

Heck, if he were in his situation, he probably would be glad.

And how much Clint tried to deny it, he did feel bad for him. 

Nobody, no matter how bad he disliked someone, should suffer through that kind of torture. 

He almost felt regret-

No, he couldn't.

That wasn't going to help them out.

And, he had already enough to be ashamed about in his life. 

So what could he say to the man in front of them, who sat against the wall, hair still wet, nothing? 

"Do you see that?" Steve said, suddenly, leaning in as close to Clint as he could, lowering his voice.

"What?" Clint asked, lowering his voice like Steve's.

"A camera," Steve said simply, gesturing towards a spot in the middle of the room, just above Peter. The camera had a red light, meaning they were filming. 

"I knew they were filming," Clint said, not looking at the camera anymore.

"Mhm," Steve said, then hesitating. "Tony hadn't said anything since we came back," Steve finished, still keeping a low voice, just above a whisper. Clint looked over to Tony. He just looked right ahead with a straight face. 

"No one has, really," Clint said, narrowing his eyebrows at Stark's face. Clint was aware bits of what happened in Afghanistan, the act that led him to become Iron-Man, but he only knew as much as the media knew, which was what Tony had consciously released. He also knew that Tony still had a nightmare from his time there, but seeing how unresponsive he looked, Clint got a bad feeling in his stomach. 

The door opened, and some guards entered, getting Tony. 

"Hold on!" Clint said when the guards punched Tony in the face, he was certainly getting a black eye from the hit, and almost carrying him out. 

Clint watched from the spot Tony had gotten dragged out off. 

That was so unusual, when Clint had been brought out, had they never gotten violent. 

The only time they had acted that way was-

He turned suddenly to Peter, who was resting on his leg that he had brought up to his chin. He was rubbing his shoulder carefully, not looking at no one. But Clint had noticed that his head had snapped up when the guard entered. Steve noticed that Clint looked at Peter and did the same thing. 

After a minute, Peter looked up and jumped, clearly noticed why the two Avengers (Nat were still trying to sleep) were staring at him so intensely.

"What?" he asked.

"When you were brought out for the first time-" Peter nodded, "Where did they bring you?"

Clint saw Peter clench his teeth and caught him glancing at his right leg slightly.

"I don't know-" 

"What did they do?" Clint said, quite harshly, "Did they ask you anything?"

"No-"

"Did you trade any information? Did you-"

"Clint," Steve said, giving Clint a look that clearly asked him to stop. Then he turned to Peter, "Are you sure, kid."

"I'm not even going to bother correcting you on that-" Peter mumbled, clearly annoyed and tired, "Yes, I'm sure." 

He winced and gasped, using his hand to cover his gun wound. 

"You good?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter said, inspecting his shoulder, "The cold hindered it from healing, so it's still hurt like hell." 

They sat in an awkward silence after that until twenty minutes later when Tony got brought back.

He looked quite bruised, small bruises and stab wounds. His hair was also wet.

"Oh no," Clint whispered when they put on the restraints. 

Tony wasn't nearly as unresponsive as he was before. He cursed at the guards. The guards looked annoyed but kept quiet when they made sure Tony got tightly restrained before leaving. 

"Those ass holes," Tony said when the door had closed.

"You sound chippy," Clint muttered.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, looking concerned. 

"Yeah, sure. Those fucking-"

"Language" 

"Shut it, Steve. "

Steve tried to put his hands up, totally forgetting that they were restrained and foolishly tugging on the restraints. 

"Did they ask you anything?" Steve asked, putting down his hands.

"Yeah, a hell lot of shit," Stark answered, shaking his head mildly to dry it. 

"Did you answer any." Steve continued, still keeping his calm.

"Of course I did." Tony splurted. 

Clint froze, "What?"

"I answered their questions," Stark said.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Peter said suddenly. They all looked shockingly at the person sitting right in front of them, who was looking at Tony in disgust.

"Why do you care, it doesn't bother you." Tony spluttered back. 

"Why doesn't it-" He sighed, putting his head on the wall. "- That was the reason they tortured me instead. Now you just gave them a way to get information out of you."

"Do you want them to torture you?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"No," Peter said.

"You don't even know the information. And Why did they even start with you?" Clint said, asking a question that had been on his mind since they arrived here. 

Peter, instead, scoffed. 

"What's so funny," Tony asked, narrowing his eyes and tugging at the restraints. 

"Cause he knows the damn information," Nat grumped. The three of them turned to her, and then shockingly stared at Peter again. 

It took a while for it to click for Clint. 

"He was the person hacking SHIELD?" Steve asked slowly.

"Impossible," Tony said, but sounding a bit hesitant. All their attention was now on Peter, who was barely looking at them. His gun- wound in his shoulder had started bleeding again. But he was unable to reach it, so instead, he clenched his teeth, and CLint saw blood dripping to the floor. 

"Kid!" Tony urged after a few seconds of silence.

"Don't fucking call me kid!." Peter said, raising his voice, looking up. 

"Then answer the god damn question." his voice equally as high.

"Yes, I hacked SHIELD. Moths ago." Peter admitted, calming his voice. 

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Honestly, the firewalls are very weak. I would have an update on if I were you." 

"We are in a bit of a tough situation right now to do that," Steve said, including himself in the soon-to-be argument. 

"Sure." He turned to Stark.

"If you knew the question they asked, why the fuck didn't you answer it?"

"Why would I?" Peter said. 

"You could have avoided this all happening from the very beginning? 

"If I told them anything, they would have won. And also," Peter smiled weakly, " Harry and I do have a history. I like making him mad." 

"So its stubbornness," Steve declared, looking at Peter weirdly. 

"Bold of you to say. You are getting out. I'm the one getting sent to HYDRA either way. So I'm doing you a favor here. It's not my information." 

It that moment, they all froze- 

The situation sucked, sure, but they had a possibility of getting out. If they couldn't find a way to escape, he wouldn't have the same chance. 

"That's not for sure," Tony said quietly. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"Do you honestly think they are letting us out?" Tony said, not having any spite in his voice. 

Peter clearly got caught off guard. He shrugged his shoulder instead, putting his knees up to support his shoulder.

"So, what did you tell them," he asked.

Tony jumped "only some small stuff. They asked the same question they asked while-" he stopped, looking at Peter uncertainly. 

"While they Waterboarded me, continue," Peter said nonchalantly. Clint heard in his voice that it clearly bothered him more that he let out. 

"Yeah, that's it."

He finished.

"Why is your hair wet?" Clint asked.

"Threw a water bucket on my face when I passed out." Stark sad simply.

Clint nodded, "They are filming us."

"What?"

"A camera, there.-" he said, gesturing with his head to the camera.

"Huh, well... planning an escape with them watching may not be the best decision then," Stark said, resting his head on the wall, yawning.

"Great plan," Clint sighed. Looking around the room, finally resting his eyes on Peter, who was bowing his head and removing dried blood from his face. It struck him again how god damn young he looked like he hadn't graduated college yet. He bit his lip.

"How old are you?" 

Again, it had slipped out. Clint had balanced the though on his tongue, and not being able to hinder the question. Peter stopped drying his blood, looking up at Clint uncertainly.

"are you talking to me?"

Clint nodded, 

"He isn't going to answer us, Clint." Tony urged, closing his eyes like it wasn't worth the effort. 

But Steve was looking at Peter in a whole new light like he hadn't even thought at how young he looked before. 

"Please," Clint said. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Sixteen." Peter finally said, after a few moments of anticipating silence. 

But the silence that came after was so, so much worse. 

Anticipation turned into confusion and anger. As the moment went on, it only grew stronger. Tony, whose posture had been limb and exhausted, had opened his eyes and was staring in confusion. Nat had basically reacted the same way, but in her eyes, there as an ounce of sadness. Steve was straightening up, and Clint knew that Steve had gotten reminded himself of his time in the army.

Clint himself didn't know what to think. In one way, he felt anger towards the boy. But in the other, guilt was eating him up.

\----

fuck.

Why did he do that?

Breathe, Pete. 

Okay, they were all staring at him.

Great.

Why the fuck did he to that. 

When Clint had asked him his age, he really hadn't planned on actually answer him. He was just going to scoff and laugh the question off like he usually answered in uncomfortable situations. 

But he- didn't. 

Instead, he answered. 

And now he deeply regretted that decision and wanted to die.

_Great._

They were all staring at him like they hadn't actually seen him before. 

But the age shouldn't change anything, right?

"Sixteen," Stark mumbled. 

Did he really have to repeat it? He swallowed, and a lump in his stomach had started forming. In some weird way, he did care what they thought about it. 

At the end of the day was these were the people on the posters he had as a kid, the people he had on his lunch boxes, and water bottles. Pillowcases and schoolbags. 

So for them to react how he looked like, he hadn't heard, but now his age- 

he had to remind himself that he was here thanks to these people, he should feel hatred. 

But he didn't- 

"You're kidding," Nat said, looking around as she was searching for someone to laugh along with her. But when no one did- she looked back at him. 

"So we have been dealing with a freaking sixteen-year-old," Tony asked and groaning.

"Rude," Peter thought but kept silent. 

"You are too young to be a soldier," Steve said, looking at him like he was a disappointed parent.

"I'm not a soldier." He mumbled, looking down. 

"...We have been dealing with a-"

"We get it, Tin-Can," Clint said, and Peter looked up, meeting the archer's eyes. His eyes made him almost wince. Clint had this sad look that Peter couldn't describe. It involved so may feelings; sadness and regret were the most present. 

Before he could say anything, Peter heard martin's voice ringing through the room.

"Did I enter at the wrong time?

Peter hadn't realized that the door had opened before it had happened. He sighed and looked up at the man, cursing at himself, or his senses, for not making him aware of his entrances. 

"Nah, you interrupted an awkward moment, so I should be the one thanking you," Peter said. He heard scoffs from the other side, but his focus was on Martin.

"You had fun with Harry, I assume?"

"Shouldn't you know. You were there." 

"Yeah, but you have a... relationship with him. Nice reunion?" Martin started tp pace around the room just in front of him.

"Yeah, it was great. Cookies would have been nice, though, I'm starving." 

Martin smiled, "Attitude not gone yet?"

"Never." Peter smiled. "Are you here just to hear my great jokes or-"

"No, but I do have information." He said, simply. Walking around and closing the door harshly. While walking back, he almost gave Peter a friendly, fatherly smile. Peter scrunched his nose in disgust at the face. Martin had old features that made him look like an elderly gentleman.

Almost like Ben-

No.

Stop it, Pete

"You gave us some great information, Stark, so thanks for that."

"My pleasure-." 

"I bet it was."

"What did Spidey do again to make you. you know, kidnap us?" Stark continued, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Martin paled, surprisingly, and Peter got the feeling of discomfort like there was news coming- fuck.

"Not everybody made it out of the train," Martin said quietly, but everyone heard thanks to the silence that arrived after Stark's words.

"What?" Peter said, but also paling.

"You heard me, Parker." Martin continued, walking awfully close.

"What do you mean,"

"The train, I think you remember well enough." 

He did. There wouldn't be a day he wouldn't.

He had fought Doc Oc on a train and barely made sure that the train didn't fell off a cliff, but it endangered his identity, making almost fifty-seven people see his face unmasked. Even though they had promised not to reveal who he was to anyone outside the train- no one could be sure of that.

He defeated Doc Oc and sent him to what was left off the raft, thinking it for once didn't end in a disaster, for once. 

Because after the accident, he had noticed the accident didn't end without casualties- 

He should have known better.

Later he found out a girl named Beatrice had passed away in a heart attack during the fight. The Women's husband was-

"You are the man on the train." He sighed, looking up. 

Martin was paler than ever, his eyes filled with unanswered anger. 

" _He's just...a kid. Not older than my son."_ Peter heard the man on the train said. He was awake but hadn't dared to open his eyes when he happened to heard the sentence. 

"What happened to your son?" Peter asked through clenched teeth.

Martin closed his eyes, hands on his temples. 

"Don't want to talk about it. Get it." Peter said, nodded understandably. 

"So I saved your ass, and this is your thanks?" Peter continued, trying to spark the man's anger, making him reveal _something._

"My wife died-"

"By a heart attack." Peter continued calmly, even tho, he did feel a once of sadness. 

"That you caused!"

"I caused a heart attack?" 

"You little pice-"

"Kid, please shut your freaking mouth shut," Clint said when Martin started basically glowing out of anger. Peter saw him trying to contain his hands from strangling him- it was a funny sight if, but he didn't laugh. 

"I will kill you."

"Good luck with that, my dude, many have already tried."

"I won't be the one succeeding, but HYDRA certainly will," Martin said simply, and the door opened.

Peter was again amazed at the brilliant timing. They really wanted to have a moment.

"No, not yet-" Steve said, trying to raise to his feet but failed. There was more than twenty armed guard entering, crowing the small area. They all listened to unheard instructions and headed towards the Avengers, uncuffing them and forcing them to stand.

The guards forced them outside, to a lot of complaints heard from every single one of them.

And this time, Black Widow couldn't fight her way out. 

"I'm taking you myself," Martin said, grabbing his keychains and unlocking his cuffs. When his hands were free, he did not have time for an escape attempt. The moment the cuffs were off, Martin grabbed him by the collar of the suit and carried him out. When they got out to the corridors, four guards surrounded them, and they walked together through the never-ending corridor's. They walked in mostly silence. Peter didn't recognize any of the guard's faces, but they wore different uniforms. On their shoulder, the word HYDRA stod clearly written.

_Shit._

Peter kept making eye-contact with Clint and Stark, who walked in front of them. They gave him looks of support, and he took them gratefully. Worry and anxiety were eating him up from the inside, making him almost stubble when they walked. He swallowed multiple times at sudden nausea that came out of nowhere. But he wouldn't fall, and definitely wouldn't throw up-

 _Ew_. 

The white corridors turned into stairs that went up and up. Every timed it seemed like they reached the top, it just kept going. 

At last, they were at the top, entering a wood door that was right at the top. He felt the wind blow at his face and sunlight blinding him when the group of people walked through the door. He blinked multiple times to get used to the bright light, squishing his eyes shut and reopening them. When his eyes got used to the light, he clocked the surrounding area. By looking back, and that was not an easy task since Martin was holding on to his collar like there were no tomorrow, he could see the outline of the building.

They were in the middle of nowhere.

That was the best thing Peter could summarise.

The building went into the ground, wich Peter could somewhat assume thinking of how many steps it took for them to reach the top. In front of them, around ten people were waiting. They were on some kind of landing spot.

Harry stood with a group of scientist and-

_Oh my god._

Doc Oc was standing in the middle of a few people in white lab coats exchanging information.

_No, no, no, no_

Martin was working with Doc Oc of all people. 

What a god damn hypocrite.

They walked past the other group of people, and Peter accidentally locked eye contact with Doc Oc, who stared smugly at him. 

He swallowed and forced himself to look straight ahead. 

He jumped when he heard the sound of a helicopter and quickly looked up. A black helicopter was landing, and Peter realized why they were standing on a landing site. The helicopter lowered and landed. Everything stood still until two men left the plane. 

It must have been such an abnormal sight, looking at the group of thirty or so people that were standing there like it was no big deal. 

They were formatted in that way that he stood directly beside Cap and Clint, who were also watching the men that had just left the helicopter and were walking the hundred meters distance between them. He slightly glanced at them two Avengers, and after a bare moment, both looked back at him. They both stood with clenched and worried faces. 

Martin had dropped his collar, leaving that responsibility to one of the guards to keep him there. But Peter didn't fight back. He probably would have in a normal situation, but not now. The two men were closing in, and Martin had run up to them, now silently talking.

He saw the HYDRA emblem on both of their shoulders. 

When they had closed in, Peter saw that there weren't tow men, but one woman as well. She looked very formal and professional as she reviewed the area and the people. She gave every guard and person a judging glance before moving on to the next. Peter heard Nat gasp.

"Pandora." Black Widow, who stod two meters away, sighed. The woman's eyes turned to her directly, giving her a grin.

"Hi Nat," She said. Her voice sounded tired, but eagerly at the same time. Not at all matching her face.

Her eyes finally fell on Peter, and her face changed instantly like she was a kid on Christmas opening her first present. It was exciting and malicious, and he cringed slightly. 

"Let's get this over with." The other person, an older man, said.

Martin nodded, signaling to the guard to push him forward. He tried to stick to the ground, but he was too weak, too exhausted. 

They walked him forward until he stood just in front of the two, for what he only could assume HYDRA people. He felt every eye glued to him as he kept his head up.

"Little young." The man, narrowing his eyes slightly while inspecting his maskless face. "His muscles are good, have you done any blood sampels?" 

A younger scientist ran forwards, giving the woman a file, which she looked through and then gave it to the man, who nodded approvingly.

"The money will be tranferd to you immediately." the man finally said, and Martin nodded, looking gleeful. 

The man and the woman turned around, and the guards that had recently started surrounding Peter forced him to come along. 

This time he actually fought back. He didn't want to enter a random helicopter with HYDRA agents, Nah, uh.

_Not going to happen-_

They so close as dragged him forward, pressing his gun wound so hard that he could feel it through his bones. 

He turned his head around, searching for the Avengers for maybe one last glance of support before entering the helicopter.

He noticed Tony's ss panicked face.

"We will get you out, kid." He heard him yell.

Peter froze- starring at them.

The rest of the Avengers continued, screaming encouraging things.

"We'll get you out, kid, we promise-"

"Don't you dare-" he couldn't hear the rest since a guard shoved the gun in Stark'ss face before he could finish. 

Peter gave the Avengers a small smile before entering the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT WAS That!!!  
> I hope you at least thought it was...ok?
> 
> Please, Please PLEASe leave kudos and comments!! I'm the most insecure person ever and need some kind of knowledge if I'm okay at writing or not-
> 
> And if anyone got angry that I didn't use Otto as much- he is coming ;)  
> idk if anyone will guess what I'm planning to do, but I'm so exited to do it.  
> (Comic fans?)  
> If u guess right, u are the greatest.
> 
> Plese leave kudos and comment, it means so much if you will
> 
> I'm so scared for this chapter, wither everything thing goes downhill or it gets beter, idk.


	7. too late for me to change your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a problem, I'm the killer, I'm the cure, I guess  
> I'm the end, I'm the beginning, the apocalypse...
> 
> All I know it's too late for me to change your mind  
> I'll let go.  
> let you decide...
> 
> What you wanna believe.
> 
> (I Am, James Arthur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This is like two weeks late, and I'm sorry about that.  
> This was the hardest chapter to write so far.  
> BUT; its quite long, not over 10k, but my longest so far.

At least Martin kept his word, Clint thought. 

They were, surprisingly, not killed. 

The moment the helicopter left the platform, with Peter in it, they were- let go?

Okay, not let go, exactly. 

They were blindfolded and left In a parking lot.

Wcích was a major- upgrade from the cell that they had been in for the last- hold on.

Three days.

The issue was, they left them in their cuffs. 

"Have anyone gotten out of their cuffs yet?" Clint asked, annoyed. 

"I have- hold on." Someone said, and Clint heard mild tugging on the cuffs from another person. He felt his blindfold getting pulled off his eyes and the sunshine yet again blinding him Clint squished his eyes, blinking rapidly towards the bright light. When he became used to it, he could make out a person holding out his hand towards him.

Clint gratefully, without suspicion, took it, and the person dragged him up. His cuffs were still on, and before he even could say anything, he heard a clicking sound, and the cuffs were cut in two and dropped to the ground.

"Thanks." He said, voice cracking for the lack of water. He looked up and met Steve's eyes, who looked around the area with clenched teeth.

"Ouch." A voice said, and Clint turned to see Stark, standing behind him, Nat beside him.

"You good?" Clint asked him, and he walked towards them.

"Yeah," Tony said, looking around, "Martin kept his promise, surprise!"

"Wasn't really a promise, anyways." Nat said, "Now, where are we?"

They all, in sync, looked around, searching for familiarity. They collectively decided, in mere looks, that no one recognized the place, and turned back to each other. 

"Nope," Tony said, then looking down at his outfit. "All I know is that I look like crap, and if the paparazzi find us, we are never going to live this down, so I suggest that we leave." No one disagreed, and they slowly started to move over to the edge of the parking lot.

"Can we stop at some food place while we're at it?" Clint asked to interrupt the silence.

"We should find a way to contact Fury first," Steve said firmly, looking forward. "Let's go and find civilization," he said, raising his fist in a winning

Motion, and uncertainly, looking back,

"Oh, was that a joke?" Tony asked. Steve rolled his eyes, and Clint scoffed. 

A helicopter was flying ahead of them, with the letters SHIELD on top. They all let out a breath of relief when it landed and saw Fury leaving the helicopter. 

They were stumbling towards the man, barely being able to walk straight.

"So," The man said, stopping and watched over the four avengers, "You all look like absolute shit." 

"Bearly a 'hi', that's just rude," Stark muttered. Fury sighed, closing his eyes.

"I expect you to tell me why we haven't seen the smoke of you for the last three days. And where your suits are."

"Don't talk trash about my outfit, I think I look absolutely fly," 

Fury didn't respond, just turned around, walking towards the helicopter. The Avengers followed uncertainly. 

They entered the clean, SHIELD helicopter. 

"Belts on." The Pilot said, and they sat down and put the seatbelt's on. Clint couldn't stop the flinch that accrued when the belts tightened, which concerned him. 

They rose into the air in silence, no one having the energy or desire to talk. Fury watched them in confusion, but not interrupting the silence, probably thinking it was best to interrogate them when they were back at the tower.

Clint thanked the lords for that since he only wanted to do, was going to bed the moment he left the helicopter.

By looking out of the helicopter window, he realized how far from the city they actually were.

Sure, they left them in a parking lot, but that parking lot seemed to be the only somewhat civilized thing. There were no cars, no buildings, no people around. The only thing remotely insight was trees.

"How did you find us?" Steve asked after nearly twenty minutes, also noticing how far away they were.

"We got trackers on you, believe it or not, they have been off for the majority of the days you were gone. We picked up a signal last night and tracked it to here.

"Why were they turned off?" Nat asked, leaning forwards.

Fury shrugged his shoulder, "They shouldn't have."

It took them two hours to get to the tower, where medics were waiting for them. 

There were also press all around the area. Paparazzi's and Reporters were standing outside a 'caution' tape that had gotten put up around the roof. Clint also saw people on the streets all around the tower. 

"Were never going to live this down," Stark whispered in his ear, and Clint scoffed. He had no time to answer, though, because some medics were surrounding him. Clint tried to wift them off, but they were stubborn and forced him on a hospital table and, with the rest of the Avengers, and moved them into the tower.

After getting checked out, Nat got some stitches, and Tony had to bandage his entire left arm, and the nurses left them alone. 

Before, he had given anything to get some sleep, but now he couldn't- 

It was like he that everything that had happened the last few days was finally catching up to him, and not allowing it to leave his mind. He looked around the white, clean hospital room, seeing Steve and Tony, quietly talking amongst each other. Nat was starring right ahead, a couple of beds away, face pale. It was bright sunlight outside, which didn't contribute to him being able to sleep. 

The door to the room opened, and Clint flinched hard. 

"Clint?" A familiar voice said. Clint's head snapped right to were the person that had just entered stod.

"Laura." He whispered, looking back at his wife. She looked pale and very red like she had just cried, her long, brown hair not in a ponytail like usual, and clenched face. 

"Laura!" Clint said again, but higher. He got up out of his hospital bed and raced where his wife stod, capturing her in a warm embrace. He pulled back her hair, inspecting her face.

"Oh my god, oh my god," his wife said, hugging him harder. "I thought I was never going to see you again-"

"Laura-" 

She let go, hands around his shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at the bandage around his arm and his bruised, dirty face. 

"Clint I- are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah-" he laughed, "I'm fine, Hunny."

She smiled, a watery smile, lip shaking. 

"Dad?"

Clint released his wife, looking right behind him.

"Cooper," he said, spreading his arms for his oldest son, hugging him. He felt such warmth looking down at the kid hugging him tightly, he looked back, expecting to see his other two,

Clint looked up at Laura, asking a silent question.

"They are at school-" 

He nodded, ruffling his son's hair, absorbing the moment, wishing for it to freeze, ignoring everything else. 

"Where is Spider-Man?" Cooper asked suddenly. Clint let go of him and froze. In the corner of his eyes saw both Tony and Steve tense from their beds. 

They were a crippling silence, which didn't seem to bother Cooper, that just stood there smiling.

Laura's smile disappeared from her face as she, yet again, was watching him with a worried look, sensing the shift in his body language. 

"Huh?" He said,

"Spider-Man," Cooper repeated, looking around excitedly. Widening his eyes at the other three Avengers, but still searching after something.

"Cooper, can you leave mom and Dad for a second?" Laura said after a moment. 

Cooped nodded, giving Clint a smile before running out of the room. Laura sighed, looking around.

"What was that all about?" Clint asked. "Laura?"

"I,- everyone kind of expected Spidey to come out with you guys out of the helicopter-" she said, and clint caught some accusation in her voice.

Clint got caught off guard at the answer, seeing Laura in a whole new light.

"Laura-"

She blinked, "That came out wrong."

"No-"

There was a different tone she used when she answered it, a way that he never saw before, filled with blame and accusation.

"You know that I've never had a hard feeling against the bug-" she laughed, "But, You know how much our kids care about him, you clearly saw it there -" 

"Laura-" he clenched his teeth., lowering his voice, seeing as some nurses had just entered."Can we talk about this later?"

Laura looked down, shrugging her shoulder. Her phone had begun ringing from her pocket. She put out awaiting motion with her finger, taking her phone up, and answering.

"Laura." She answered, narrowing her eyebrows as she listened to the caller. "Mhm"

She stilled, looking up at Clint.

"I need to go," 

"But-"

Laura suddenly kissed him, and he got caught in a trance. When they let go, she gave him a small smile. 

"Mom?" Copper said from the entrance, with a drawing notebook in his hands. 

"Coming, Hun." She said, then turning to Clint, "I love you,"

"I love you, too." 

Clint watched her go.

\-----

"Have you seen Peter?" 

Those were the question surrounding the History Class for the last two days.

No one had heard, seen, spoken, or seen him since the incident in class if the one time he had answered them slightly in the history group chat counted.

No one had ever been so interested in tiny little Peter Parker ever before, even more than the rumor last year that he was a drug dealer.

We don't talk about that one.

Flash himself was starting to get worried since no one had seen Spider-Man either.

Or the Avengers.

The last time anyone had seen either of them was when some witnesses had claimes to see Iron- Man flying away with Spider-Man, but not gotten spotted since then. 

Let just say that the rumor of The Avengers had gotten kidnapped was on every front page the next day.

It was getting shut down everyone's throat, every new's page, and News channel. 

Flash, himself, were feeling like shit. 

He had tried so hard to defend Peter in this entire situation while he was absent. To deny every accusation, which at this point was becoming ridiculous with all the Conspiracy theories, knowing what he knew. 

And people were now becoming suspicious at HIM.

Well, sure, he had changed from hating Peter to becoming his only defender.

That was kind of weird, not going to lie. 

Mr's Olive hadn't been around since the last time Peter was at school, and it had been rumors around the school that she hasn't come back since her husband had passed away. Wich was a bummer since they all really liked her. Mrs.Olive had been one of those teachers that had been around since the beginning. She had known them all since before freshman year.

But how much did you really know a person?

Flash threw his pencil at the wall, putting his hands on his hair.

He couldn't do it.

How could Peter ever hide this kind of secret?

Flash took a deep breath, trying to regain focus on his math homework. 

There were talking just outside his door, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

When the voices became too distracting for him, he went into the living room. There was, he noticed that the voices were coming from the TV. He sighed, grabbing the remote to turn it off.

_"This is exciting news, isn't it Carl?"_

_"It really is, Michell, after three days they have finally been spotted-_

Flash froze, dropping the remote and sitting down on the couch. Two reporters were standing in a small box on the left-center on the screen. The rest of the screen, a clip played. Flash realized that the reporters were commenting, so he directed his focus on the video clip playing instead. 

Four people were leaving a helicopter, and it took him a good minute for him to see that the people that left were Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. 

The four Avengers were wearing ridiculous clothes, barely fitting any of them. They all looked to be in four completely different conditions, Clint and Steve only having a few bruises and cuts, but Tony, on the other hand, had his entire arm soaked in blood. Medics were surrounding them, covering the view. Flash continued to watch, focusing on the helicopter. But no one else was leaving-

The clip ended, or what Flash realized was a live-stream, ended and cut back to the reporters. 

He got his remote from the ground and turned off his TV. Flash got up, an idea forming in his head, and racing to his room, grabbing his phone from the desk beside him, looking at his blocked numbers. 

May, Peter's aunt, had called her last night. Flash had freaked out and blocked her number. He swallowed and called her.

"May," A voice, sounding exhausted, said on the other end.

Flash was silent, then silently spoke. "May Parker?"

"Do I- you are the boy who blocked my number?" May said, some of the exhaustiveness wearing off.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said, hesitating a bit, "I need to tell you something."

\--- 

The smile had disappeared from Peter's face the moment he entered the helicopter. It was too exhausting keeping it up, knowing where he was. The inside of the plane was so much bigger than Peter had expected. The decoration wasn't at all trying to hide their organization, with HYDRA emblems plastered all over the walls. Peter got chills just by looking at them. Three guards were restraining him, and the rest were standing on the side, watching as they passed. He clenched his teeth hard and only looked forward. 

They passed a door, leading into a conference room of some sort. The guards forced him to sit on a seat that was conveniently placed on the side of the room, cuffing him to it. The plane seat was placed on the side, with the view of the entire room, instead of just straight forward. The guards that had restraint him continued to be on his side. 

Two people were already in the cabin when they entered, looking over at where Peter was now sitting restrained. 

They sat in silence for a minute or two before he felt the familiar feeling of being taken back, and thanks to the physics lessons, he knew that it was thanks to the air resistance when the plane accelerated and rose. 

He tried to remember all the physics he learned through the years, and not about the fact that he was completely alone in a HYDRA plane and not being able to do anything against it. The plane was silent. The only exception was the people that were in the room earlier talking to some of the guards, smugly. He lunged at the restraints, but these people had probably gotten informed beforehand that he needed different cuffs to keep him in place so they wouldn't budge. One of the guards handed one of the people a file that he read through, eagerly. Peter realized it was the same file that Martin had given the scientist earlier.

"Where are we headed?" said the new person that entered the room. Peter recognized her as the woman, Pandora, he'd seen earlier. After Pandora followed a man, who looked exhausted, also the Man he had seen at the landing site. 

"Though we told you earlier, Pandora." The Man reading the file said. "Quater, did they followed the orders we gave them?"

"Were the Avengers let go?" One of the men, who the only recognizable future had a black beard, asked.

"Yes."

"I Still don't understand why they would do that," Pandora asked.

"You are just saying that because you would want Natasha back,"

"Of course I would want Nat back," Pandora yelled.

This was a private conversation, Peter realized.

The Man dropped the file, and it fell to the floor with a 'bang' which made Peter flinch (not expecting that sound to come off a small file)

"Can you shut up?" 

They all, including Peter, froze at his command. Pandora widens her eyes, backing away with a subtle nod. 

"Carl,-" Carl, the man she had argued with jumped, "We have guest, show some politeness." 

Peter realized they were talking about him and clenched his teeth to stop them from trembling. The Man turned to him, giving him a downright wicked smile, showing his yellow teeth.

"Welcome on board, Peter Parker." 

\---

They all stayed the night at the hospital. Everyone really needed a good night of sleep and some food. Tony especially, looking a lot more roughed off than any of them.

Steve couldn't sleep. He didn't know for how long he had laid with closed eyes, trying to calm down. After three hours, he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he got up and carefully went to put on some clothes. 

He put on some black sweatpants, avoiding the ones he had worn for the past days that was laying at the edge of his bed, and left the med bay.

He had lived in the tower, on and off, since the start of the Avengers, so he was able to locate himself quite well. He went up a floor, turning right and entering the common area. Steve went to put on the lights, noticing no one was present.

Four days ago, just before everything happened, he had done some research on some of the Tower laptops that were still on the same sṕot as when he had left it. Steve went over to the computer and sat down, opening the computer. 

He closed his eyes, not knowing if he dared to do what he was about to do. He blinked, looking back at the screen. The Avengers computer had access to a lot of options regular laptops couldn't do. One was to track down people.

He lowered the laptop's lightning, not being used to the harsh computer light, and opened a new tab. 

Steve needed to know. 

He went into one of the search engines and searched for only one name;

Peter Parker.

It usually took the computer a couple of minutes for it to upload, since it took its information from thousands of sources, and needed to sort out all the information. It was usually very annoying, but Steve almost cherished the wait, welcomed it.

It may sound stupid, but he was scared about what he would find out.

Sure, he knew what the kid looked like, and his name. 

Steve wasn't sure about his last name, since Peter never confirmed it, but just typing in the name;'Peter' wouldn't give him anything. 

After two minutes, a picture popped up on the screen. Steve had to blink a couple of times to organize the boy in the Photo as Peter. In the photograph, he looked so much cleaner and healthier. When Steve had seen him, Peter had a broken nose (mostly his fault), a fair amount of cuts and bruises. Steve also noticed how much younger he looked on the photograph in front of him, making the text beside the Photograph that said '16' a lot more clearer to him. Steve already knew that information, of course, but it struck him in a whole different light than before. 

Steve continued to read the text, describing the school, etc.

He recalled that his lip had started to tremble when someone entered the room.

"Steve?" 

Steve's head snapped up, meeting Tony's eyes at the door.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, moving towards him.

Steve weighted the thought about closing the computer, not showing the other present Avengers around. 

He looked back at the computer, at the smiling face of Peter Parker looking up at him, and turned the computer for his fellow team-mate to see.

Tony uncertainly looked back at the picture, and Steve followed Tony's eyes as he read through the text, paling slightly.

When he had read through it, he looked up. 

"The dickhead didn't lie." He finally said, and Steve nodded. 

There was an awkward silence, and Tony went to one of the cabins. 

He came back with a bottle in one hand and two glass in the other.

"You got some for me?" Clint, who had just arrived, said. Behind him stood Nat. 

Clint entered the room cheerfully, thinking maybe it was a victory drink they were taking, but then seeing there faces, he froze-

"This is not that kind of drink, is it?"

Tony nodded, filling a shot with vodka. Steve answered Clint unasked question by showing them the computer. When both Nat and Clint had looked through it, Clint left the room. Steve jumped when he heard some chairs being destroyed, giving Stark a look.

"I will pay for them repaired."

Clint entered, grabbing the bottle, gulping a lot of it down.

Nat had sat down, rereading the text.

"I thought he lied-"

"He clearly didn't," Tony said, urging with gestures for Clint to put the alcohol down. "He goes to Midtown,"

"Isn't that some smart ass school?" Clint asked.

"I couldn't get in when I tried," Tony said, taking a shot.

"God- he didn't look sixteen-"

"He does in this picture," Steve said, biting his lip uncertainly. He definitely looked like he was sixteen,

The age Steve was when he started in the army-

His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp. 

"We turned in a teenager to HYDRA," Nat said, backing away with her hand on her mouth. 

"And for three days we watched him get tortured, and we chased him for three days straight. Please, I don't need any more guilt trips," Tony said, annoyed, gripping his shot glass, reaching for the bottle. Steve quickly got it, putting it as far from Tony as he could. Tony gave Steve a weird look, then angrily sitting down. Steve rolled his eyes and put the bottle under the table.

"Guilt trip, or not, Stark, HYDRA is not something to brush over," Nat said, "I, and certainly you Steve, know what HYDRA is capable of."

"We do, but what can we do about it?" Tony asked, "We can't just walk into the HYDRA base, which also we don't know where it is, and be like 'Hi, can we get that sixteen-year-old boy you got last night, great', we all know that won't work." 

Steve blinked.

"No one suggested that," Steve said, including himself in the conversation, "But Nat's right, should we do nothing?"

"HE is not our responsibility!" Tony argued.

"WE are the reason he's there," Steve argued back, raising his voice. 

"No, not 'we'. You, Steve. You got the number from an unknown kid and you decided to act on it." Tony screamed out.

"It was a team decision, Stark," Nat said, narrowing her eyes at Tony, who suddenly looked twenty years older. Tony looked around.

"When did you all became pro-Spider-Man?" Stark asked them all. "For a week ago you were all for turning him into fucking SHIELD, do you know what they do to their prisoners?"

"This isn't about Spider-Man Or SHIELD. This is about that we saw a sixteen-year-old being waterboarded for forty minutes on our watch, Tony, which you should have a soft spot upon since what happened to you in Afghanistan." Clint said. "Who are the adults here, because you are certainly not. How long did it take for them to get information from you, Stark?" 

Tony froze, giving Clint a sharp look. Steve felt like Clint went over the line.

"Wow," he said, "When did you become so defensive, Clint?"

"I have kids, not much younger than him. What do you think?"

"What do you suggest we do then, birdbrain?" Tony asked, putting his shot glass hard at the table. 

"We can talk to Fury-" 

"By telling Fury, it won't be kept a secret," Nat said simply, putting her Red hair in a ponytail. 

"Do we want it to be a secret?" Steve asked. 

No one answered.

"What are we even going to do?" Tony said, "Have you seen the news, the reporters are going to be after us like hawks."

"If people find out we got out without him-" Clint started, 

"They're going to start a riot." Nat finished for him. Tony sighed deeply, putting his hands over his face. 

No one knew what to say, what to do.

"It's just-" Nat said, sitting down around the table. Steve had never seen her look that- normal. She grabbed the computer, looking again at the profile that Steve had found. She looked down on it with narrowed, sad eyes. "We can't just leave him there," Steve almost heard her voice crack. 

"Will they kill him?" Clint asked. 

Nat just shook his head, "HYDRA doesn't kill their prisoners. And especially since they spend loads of money to get him."

"What will they do, then?" Clint asked, looking again at the computer in front of Nat.

"-They do something much worse."

\---

They drugged him the moment he left the helicopter. 

It took two seconds for him to become unconscious, which WAS a record. 

Not one he would gladly tell everybody he knew, but still. 

_SMACK_

He instantly woke up, his face burning in pain. It took him at least a minute to orientate himself, the memories of the last couple of days not really appearing in his mind, making him confused by the situation. When it finally caught up, it was like a stone dropped in his stomach. 

"Hello, Peter." He heard a voice said. He looked up, seeing a younger, maybe in the mid thirty's, man. Peter got a good look at him. He was in a suit, his military hat laying on the far table he rung with him. 

On his shoulder was a HYDRA patch. 

The door was double bolted from the outside.

He instantly remembered the Man from being the man on the plane. Peter tensed, not fully surprised that they knew his name. 

Peter looked down: he was cuffed to a chair with special bindings, and he felt a gag limps around his neck.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

He had a black eye, probably from the hit he goes, though it was fading fast. He already felt the pain leaving. 

His suit was gone and instead replaced by simple oversized clothing. (a loose shirt, and some pale ripped jeans ) that was already covered and soaked in blood. His suit was on a stool at the edge of the room, along with his web-shooter mechanics, that was being inspected by two guards.

Peter was urging the feeling of yelling at them to get their hands away from his stuff but didn't. 

"Do you know where you are?" the man said, walking towards a table that was a couple of feet behind him. Peter couldn't see what was on it since the man was turned towards it. 

Peter rolled his eyes but didn't respond. 

"This is HYDRA," the man said, picking up and inspecting the web-shooters from one of the guards, inspecting it ever so carefully. He clicked the button on it, and webbing got released. He gave it a weird look. Peter clenched his teeth. 

"Am I supposed to care?" he said weakly, watching the web-shooters in the man's hand. 

The man laughed, dropping the web-shooters. 

He, instead, returned to the table, and Peter saw him get a knife, flipping it in his hand skillfully without even looking. Peter instantly froze, watching the sharp blade of the knife. 

His senses screamed at him like they had done nonstop for the last two days. He unconsciously flinched. The man in front of him notices, and his smile got wider and gave him a pitiful smirk, "A sense of humor. That won't last."

"Try me." 

The Man sighed. 

"Defiance, great. another thing that won't last."

"And how do you know that?" Peter's eyebrows rose, lunging on the cuff to no avail. 

"What do you know about HYDRA, Peter?" The man asked, 

"I-"

"Nothing, you know nothing. " the man said simply, interrupting him, "One thing you should know, is that we will do anything to get what we want. I can hurt you until you have another definition of pain. I can make you unable to determine fact from fiction. I can make you forget who you are, make you kill your friends and your family-" He scoffed, "You will be begging me to end your life and I won't let you die." 

Peter had stopped breathing.

"You can try." He said, feeling the need to say something. "But you won't succeed." 

the man nodded, raising his knife. "You should be scared, very scared." 

HE drew closer, so they were practically face to face by this point. He raised his knife, making a deep cut on Peter's chin. Peter did all in his power to restrain a flinch, clenching his teeth hard. 

Peter felt blood running down his face, over his nose, and mouth. 

The man dropped the knife on the table, walking away. He gestured to one of the guards, who had a stopwatch in his hand. Before he reached the door, he turned towards him again. 

"I will break you, Peter." 

"Good luck," he said, watching as the man nodded, and he and the guards walked away, leaving him in darkness. 

They returned twenty minutes later, but only the man from before. He entered, not even looking at Peter. 

"Hello again, Peter." He said nonchalantly. Like it was a regular conversation. The table was brought in again and the man was carrying a camera, that he quickly set up a couple of feet away from Peter. 

"Now, it's all set up." He said, watching Peter with an interesting glance, which Peter squirmed uncomfortably under, "I see all your cuts have healed.-" he narrowed his eyes, "Want to enlighten me how's that's possible?"

When Peter refused to answer, he smiled.

"You don't have to answer, you either tell us or we'll take some blood samples."

"I'm a vampire," Peter quipped, widening his eyes. 

"Again, with the jokes-" he sighed, "I have done this thousands of times, Peter, but you and your jokes are gonna make this so much more fun, watching you break." 

"I bet it will, seeing as it will never happen."

He nodded. 

"Benjamin, that's your middle name, isn't it?" 

Peter froze.

"Why?"

"While I did some digging on you, do you know what I saw?" he asked, Peter didn't respond. "Benjamin is your uncle's name. He died, a couple of months before you first went out in your suit."

"..You watched him die, didn't you, Peter?" 

Peter's silence was a confirmation enough, and the man gave him a fake pityingly smile. It looked weird on his wicked face.

"Shut up," Peter couldn't make eye-contact with him. Peter just stared right ahead. 

"Do you know why you are here?" The man asked, interrupting the awkward silence that had proceeded after the statement. 

"Because you don't have any friends?" Peter raised his eyebrows, meeting the man's dark eyes. 

"Because you have a gift, Peter, your powers are incredible-"

"Stop it, you making me uncomfortable," Peter said, interrupting.

"I mean it, Peter. But in the end, we only need your powers."

"Then what are _you_ here for?" 

_"I_ am here to make humankind stronger, and you, Peter, Are the key."

"So, you want to study me?" Peter asked, "Sorry, but I'm not a lab rat,"

"You're going to help me save the world, Peter," he said proudly, "After we destroy it, of course." 

"I think I'll pass," Peter snarled, tensing slightly. 

"Everyone always does," he said quietly, running his finger over the knife. He looked up, "But Peter I've told you, I've done this thousands of times. I never fail." 

"I'll be happy to be an exception." Peter smiled back. 

"Give it a month, and you won't say the same thing." 

"If you're planning is to talk me to death, I may break," Peter admitted.

"You have no idea," he sighed. "Now, we did get some blood samples from the people kidnapping you earlier, they only gave us test, though-"

"Which means?" 

The man smiled, "We don't know _why_ you can heal fast, just that you _do_."

"So, you here to just take another one," Peter scoffed. "That's was one waste of a build-up."

The man shook his head in disbelief. 

"I would take one. But I have found a more interesting way of finding out." He walked behind the camera, clicking a button.

"It's time for test one," The man said, 

"What's your play?" 

The man, clearly noticing his worry, only kept smiling. 

"I've heard Spiders don't thermoregulate. Let's see if that applies to you." The man grinned. "Set the temperature to 15 degrees Fahrenheit. We'll start there," 

The man had some sort of walkie talkie on his arm, and he repeated the words in them.

Peter only scoffed, "Somone already tried that before, your not creative."

The man only scoffed, "Tell me that in three hours."

The man left, leaving him again in darkness.

Cold air began streaming in from the vents on the roof.

"I can do this," Peter whispered to himself. "I did more than three hours before, it couldn't be that bad." 

He was Spider-Man, after all.

\---

Flash was shaking his leg, sitting in the cafe they have chosen. He had ordered a coffee, which he had not taken a sip off since he got it. It was beginning to go cold.

He stared down at some notes he had done on the phone, since coming here without anything to say would have been a grave mistake. Flash had always suffered from anxiety, which made him quite nervous in one-one conversations. 

He cleared his throat, taking a sip of the coffee. 

A woman entered the cafe, carrying a bag over her shoulder. She looked pale and had black circles under her eyes, showing signs of exhaustion. The woman looked around, giving each table a loo before seeing him. He put the coffee cup back on the table, straightening up. She walked towards him, 

"Are you Eugene?" She asked, and he nodded.

She sat down, reaching out a hand.

"I'm May, May parker.

"Eugene-" He said, "But you can call me Flash." 

May narrowed her eyes slightly, "I've heard that name before, I assume your friends with Peter?"

"Uh, I-" he began, cowering slightly, "I mean, no,"

"No?"

"It's- complicated.

"I understand." May nodded. A waitress had arrived.

"A black coffee, no sugar thanks." The waitress nodded at her command, wrote something down, and left. She came back in less than a minute with her coffee. 

May gave her a thankful nod, taking a sip.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes!" Flash said, blinking. "When was the last time you heard from Peter?"

May recalled everything she remembers, telling him about the house incident and the phone call. Flash never interrupt her once, letting her finish her story. In the end, May sat back in her chair, looking almost thirty years older. 

He nodded, clearing his throat. What he was about to tell Peter's aunt was something he was doubting.

He knew it wasn't his secret to tell, and he didn't have any right to tell it. 

There was a TV in the cafe, and when Flash looked towards the TV, he saw the clip from last night.

The entire city was talking about it, and a major subject they brought up was the topic of Spider-man.

And shouldn't May have the right to know? 

He took a wasted breath, trying to regain his voice.

"How much do you know about your nephew, May?"

"I-i do know my own nephew, eu-flash." 

"Then where is he?"

"I- I don't know." May looked up at him, her lip was trembling. "what is it? What are you not telling me?" 

Flash smiled weekly at her.

\----

Steve, Clint, Nat, and Tony had reunited with the rest of the Avengers, minus Wanda, and vision who were out at the moment. 

After their conversation in the common area, they got back to the hospital to sleep the remainder of the night. They were awoken by Bruce and Sam. Laura and Peper (who brought them flowers) were also there. 

Bruce felt guilty, while Sam only asked questions. They stayed for an hour before the four Avengers got to finally leave the hospital. 

The nurses gave them all some protein bars and vitamin pills, to make up for the loss of three days of food sunlight. 

The moment they re-entered the common-room, Fury sat at the table. They all eyed each other uncertainly, stopping right at the door. 

"What are you all standing there for?" Fury said, looking from the computer he had in front of him over to them. They all entered the room, sitting in chairs next to the one-eyed man. 

There was an awkward silence while Fury typed something, then closing his computer.

"We have a lot to discuss."

"Great, like I need an Interrogation right now." Stark sighed, leaning back on the chair.

Tony grabbed the pencil on the desk, twirling it between his two fingers.

Bruce and Sam, who sat next to each other, awkwardly glanced at each other.

"So, I have a few questions. And SHIELD certainly does." Fury continued, ignoring Tony's response and putting two of his hands together on the table. 

"Where have you been?" 

Tony, Nat, and Clint all looked at Steve, expecting him to answer. Steve cleared his throat, blinking.

"We don't know?"

"You don't know? Well, you better come up with something, because we found you all handcuffed and blindfolded on a fucking parking lot. So please, give me something to go off."

"what do you want us to tell you?"

"Everything."

Steve then proceeded to, in simpler words, giving their side of what had happened. Clint noticed that he left out a great number of things, more focusing on the people rather than the action. Clint only caught him mentioning Spider-Man once, being a really out of place comment as well.

When he was done, the rest of the Avengers all looked confused.

"Well-" Fury started, ignoring the awkward silence that had accrued after the story. "-That was rather interesting."

"Sure it was, great story." Tony said, "Can we wrap this up?"

"So, none of you know who and why they kidnapped you-" they all shook their heads, "-And why they just, let you all go?"

"No," Clint said-

"What about Spider-Man?"

Clint saw Sam straightening up, looking excitedly at them. Steve hesitated, opening and closing his mouth. 

Fury nodded, clearly noticing, "There something about him you are leaving out. And I recommend you to spit it out, now."

Steve sighed, telling parts of the story, including Spider-Man, who he had left out in the previous telling, still not including his identity.

When Steve got to that part, Clint had turned to him in surprise, then tried to ignore that action when noticing that Steve was leaving that part out.

When he was done, Clint noticed that Fury had paled.

"Oh, shit-" Fury said after a while. "I don't know how you are going to cover up that shitstorm."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Fury looked down, shutting his eyes. 

"But why did they release you guys, and not him?" Sam asked after being silent for the entirety of the time.

"I think we were just an afterthought. And they realized they could use us for trading, or whatever." Tony said. "What is SHIELD going to do, we don't have him?" Steve asked Fury.

"Well, HYDRA is our enemies, but Spider-Man has been declared our enemies as well."

"So are we just going to let it be?"

"Do we have an identity?" Fury asked. narrowing his eyes at them, "you do?"

"I-"

"Who is it?" Sam asked, continuing to be interested in the conversation.

"Do you owe him anything?" Fury asked, re-opening his computer.

But they did, didn't they?

"Who will you tell?" Nat asked, her first time saying anything. 

"Why does it care, give me the name?"

"Shouldn't the only thing matter is that he is kidnapped, by HYDRA?" Nat continued, "Our core enemies, since the beginning."

"And why should SHIELD care about that?"

Tony put up a winning gesture. 

"So we should just sit here?" Nat continued, now sparking an argument, "Not doing shit?"

"You can't act on anything until you get SHIELD's permission. And even with his identity, I don't think they will allow it."

"And what about the press?" Steve asked with a calm voice, but Clint saw he was restraining anger.

"We can tell them he died in battle?" Fury suggested. 

"You must be shitting me," Clint said, raising from his chair.

Sam and Bruce were yet again exchanging looks, and Fury was looking surprised at the three of them. 

"Remind me again, why you were all up for turning him into SHIELD-" Tony scoffed, looking at Steve. "- until now want to sacrifice everything to save him. Excuse me If I think there are more important Avenger's stuff than saving a Vigilante dressed in spandex!" 

"I don't care if SHIELD allows it or not," Nat said, calming her voice.

"Nat-"

"Not this again," Stark sighed, dropping the pen he had been holding. 

"You work under SHIELD," Fury calmly explained, "Remember what happened last time the Avengers disobeyed them."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Clint asked.

"No, not at the moment." 

Nat shook her head in disbelief, punching the table.

"I'm not doing it-" 

She raced out of the room. Fury blinked, then closed his computer, standing up. 

"I will be leaving."

Clint scoffed.

"Go to hell."

\----

Peter had entered a routine.

Breath in 

Breath out.

The cold made it very hard to do that, and it felt like he had to stop halfway.

But he continued doing that, over and over.

After a while, it became somewhat natural. 

His hands were shaking behind his back, the cuffs feel like ice cubes rubbing upon his skin with salt every time he moved them. It burned.

His whole body was tense, not allowing him to calm down for even a second. 

The max amount of days he had gone without food was four days. But by this rate, he was going to beat that. His body hurt so badly from the lack of food. It had also become hard swallowing, his throat being dry.

He had swallowed some water when he was waterboarded, not really optional, but at least he wasn't that thirsty anymore.

\----

The man was eagerly watching from the camera, watching the boys every move.

"Commander Darwin, the prisoner's vitals dropped again," his lieutenant, Hunt rosado, called. His attention was dropped as he turned to Hunt. 

"What's the current temperature?" William Darwin asked, nodding, and pleased with the current progress.

"0 degrees sir," Rosado reported, swallowing. Darwin bit his lip, sighing. 

"That's enough. I'm going in. Turn it off and return the temperature to normal," He demanded.

"Yes sir."

Darwin left the room, leaving Rosando behind. He walked down the hallway and motioned for the two guards outside Peter's cell to open the door. He had placed them there just in Incase.

They were dealing with Spider-Man. 

The door opened and he walked in, the cold still present. He clenched his teeth as he entered, not trying to be shooked at the temperature. He rubbed his hands together. 

"You look pale, you cold?" he mocked, entering the room.

"N-Nah. I-Its, not t-to b-b-bad." Peter looked up, Darwin could see that the boy was practically frozen. 

his lips were blue, his teeth chattering loudly when he spoke and his hair was frosted, his bangs clumped together. His breath created small clouds around him.

But STILL, he had that sarcasm.

The boy was practically frozen; his lips were blue, his teeth chattering loudly, and his hair was almost frosted, his bangs 

Peter tensed as he walked over and hissed as they Darwin ruffled his hair, clearly uncomfortable with the move. Darwin suddenly cursed himself when he noticed that Peter's leg wasn't restrained. Darwin raised his chin with the knife, smiling. 

He hadn't brought _out the_ table since last time, and on it, there were some leg restraints. 

When the boy saw what he picked up, he growled in frustration. Darwin forced his leg down with a hurtful move since Peter didn't want to cooperate. He clamped both of his ankles to the chair. He backed away, watching Peter with an interesting glance, which the boy uncomfortably squirmed under. 

"How have you been doing, Pete?"

"D-don't c-call me, Pete." He said, "A-and, i-ve been doing great. M-maybe turn on the heat?"

"I'm going to give it, _Pete,_ you are funny."

"D-don't flatter yourself." 

Darwin nodded slowly, "You know, I took some zoology classes in college, Peter- "

"You don't talk like you went to college-"

"And you know what I learned-" he continued, ignoring the boy's comment, "A spider doesn't thermoregulate. When they are cold their bodies send fluids throughout their system to combat the freezing temperatures."

"I mean, I like school but with all due respect, I don't care."

"That's how you are feeling right now, isn't it? It hurts like hell, fortunately for me, it won't kill you. I won't let you die."

"O-oh god, y-you are such a saint, aren't you?" The boy said, stuttering still there. "What now? Free- freeze me more? A-a-are your-really t-that uncreative."

"You want us to do worse?"

"W-w-will you do worse?"

He looked down, "Everything we do in HYDRA has a purpose, Pete I won't hurt you if I don't see a point in doing so, even though I would _really_ want to break every bone in your body, hearing it crack when I snap them."

"Great." He said, "I-I-I'm stuck with a freaking psychopath."

Darwin looked up, walking towards the boy. He stood so close that he could feel his cold breath towards his face.

"Trust me, Pete, you will feel pain. When I'm done with you, you won't even know what the definition of the word means. But you are also going to spend the rest of your life beneath these walls. So I'm starting off small."

He felt Peter tense, and he stood right back up. He walked behind Peter's chair, putting his hands on the boy's shoulder. 

Darwin put his hands in his suit pocket, picking up something.

"This is an interesting mechanic," He said, "But I can't work it out."

He put the Web-Shooters in front of Peter's face, forcing him to look down at the-"How do you make the webs, Peter?"

"W-Why should I tell you?" He said, looking straight ahead, away from the shooters. Darwin only sighed. 

"Remember when I said I would only hurt you only if I had a reason? Right now You're only giving me a reason, kid " Darwin said. 

"T-then why the hurry, if I was going to be here all my life?"

"I'm going to go insane." He said to himself, throwing the shooters on the ground. "You are going to tell me how you made the webs, and you are going to tell me now."

"No."

Darwin came forward fast and punched him hard across the face. The boy only laughed, "Took y-you long enough."

"Is this funny to you?" Darwin said angrily, facing the boy. He felt anger rising in him in a way that he never expected would happen. 

"Hilarious," Peter snarled. "Your face-"

Darwin looked down at the boy with a newfound interest, "You are an interesting person, Peter."

"Thank you," Peter responded, blinking ever so slightly, "I try."

Darwin nodded, looking to the camera.

"You got something to say?"

"It's on?"

Darwin nodded,

"Well, I can't really do a rude gesture, since you have cuffed my hands. But if you will-"

Darwin signed, 

"We'll be back," he said, standing up before he looked at the camera. "Crank the temperature to -16 degrees Farenheight now. "

Peter blanched before he forced a grin, his entire posture drastically changing. "freeze me again, really?"

Stein smiled back, gripping Peter's chin and forcing him to look at him, "I'm just getting started." He punched the boy across the face and then in the stomach, twice. 

Peter doubled over in pain, coughing, not having the energy to get up from that position. 

"Good night, see you in the morning, Peter."

"Night?" Peter rasped, instantly straightening up, earning him a groan "You're going to kill me-" 

"Oh don't worry, I promised you wouldn't die-" he started walking out, "You'll only wish you were dead." 

He picked up the bucket of water that had been left by the door and walked over. 

Peter strained against his bonds, jerking to get as far away as possible.

Darwin poured the water slowly over the boy's head. He had to make sure his entire body was drenched, not leaving a single spot not wet. 

Peter shivered harshly when the water trickled down his spine, immediately shaking from the cold. Darwin dumped the rest of the water on him, and Peter breathed harshly through his nose, jerking in his bonds. 

Darwin left the room in darkness after that.

Peter himself flinched harshly, trying not to let his flashbacks from the waterboarding the other day overcome him as the water ran over his nose. He let out a cough. 

The man left the room, leaving Peter in darkness. The coldness returned after only a few seconds after

Peter, who had barely recovered from last time, had a hard time falling into the same breathing routine as before.

This was going to be a hard night.

\---

During the last hours, Peter didn't know how many. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. 

He felt as if his lungs were on fire, and was shaking uncontrollably, even worse than last time.

For the first couple of hours, he was unable to sleep, could barely close his eyes and move his head due to chattering teeth. It felt like they were being crashed towards each other, and Peter wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly just broke. His thoughts refused to move or change from the thought of the coldness. Peter had tried anything to help him distract his though. He tried to think of MJ, May, even Flash. 

The second half of the night was a little better, and that was not good at all. Peter had finally stopped shaking. He had stopped trying to swallow cold air, stopped trying to keep moving. When he tried to lift his head, his body shaking with effort, He always failed, and his head sank back into his chest. He had shut his eyes somewhere In hour three, and they wouldn't re-open. He thinks they were frozen. The cold invaded all of his senses, making his artificial senses, and they now sensed worry constantly and wouldn't shut up. His lips were cold, and his fingers were solid. He couldn't even move them. It scared him to be so close to death. When he started High School they have learned about frostbite, and when he eventually experienced frostbite, his thought was instantly riddled with horrifying images of people's skin falling off, broken arms, and fingers that could simply be removed. And then Peter stopped worrying. He didn't move, barely breathed. And it worked. He felt the air grow a little warmer, at least warm enough to keep him alive, but cold enough that he was still cold and in pain.

And right now, that was okay. He was careful not to move and finally fell asleep. 

He awoke to more cold water splashed on his face and forcing him to wake up. He took a deep breath, slowly rasing raised his head. It instantly backfired as he slumped back. He tried again, succeeding to keep his head up. 

The first thing he noticed was that the air was much warmer.

Peter now realized how god damn cold it had been for the last hours, compared to the warmness of the room at this point. He looked up at the man, Peter had heard some of the guards earlier called him 'Darwin', who was sitting right in front of him. Darwin watched him, sitting on a chair with a notepad on his lap. He looked like some of the therapist's Peter had been forced to meet when Ben had died, and Peter cursed himself for making that connection. 

"Good morning, Peter," Darwin said.

Morning- god. 

His first night at HYDRA felt like a blur. It had both felt like it only been five minutes, or five years- nothing in between. 

"let me guess," Darwin continued, "You have some quip coming next, don't you."

"Glad we're on the same page," he coughed out-he did everything in his power not to let his lip tremble.

"Great, because we have all the time in the world for that." Darwin said, "Cause no ones coming for ya." 

"Shut up, will you?"

"You think someone will, who exactly?" Darwin asked.

Peter's mind couldn't avoid the vague promise the Avengers made at the landing site. 

"Even if anyone does, they won't find you, I can promise you that,"

"I will be glad to tell you I told you so." 

Darwin scoffed, writing something down on the writing board, "Give it a mouth, two years, you'll lose." 

"I will bet that in a week, you'll be fed u with me." Peter betted, making the man scoff loudly.

"It has been a day, and I already got enough from you." He said, "But Peter, that's the fun part of my job."

"What, kidnapping children?"

"No, Peter. I promise you everyone begins like you, quipping and joking-" he scoffed, " But the best part is hearing them scream when I torture them and then, hearing them beg for mercy, beg for me to end it. And not giving it to them." Darwin got a sparkle in his eyes while talking about it.

Peter shook his head, "You are sick person,"

"Maybe I am," Darwin considered, "But it's all for the greater good."

"If you need to make excuses for your behavior, then I have some bad news for ya."

"You impress me," Darwin said. 

"I feel like that isn't a compliment. But, what made you come to that conclusion?" Peter mocked, twisting his wrists around the cuffs that were still cold to the touch. His entire body was tense, following the mas's every move and action. 

"A lot of people think the best way to interrogate someone is through physical pain. Punching, kicking, choking, waterboarding, you get the point. " he waved his hand, which made Peter jump a bit. He covered the move up by staying in an upwards position.

"But I don't think so. its too quick.-" he made a snap with his fingers, "I want to enjoy it, the better torture is over time. Slow. And good torture is not always physical. Mentally and physiologically..." he smiled at Peter, "those scars don't heal. No matter how well you hide them."

"So, you're basically a fucked up therapist that went in the wrong direction, got it."

"But Peter, fortunately for you, you seem to heal very quickly, twenty times the normal person. The cut I made on your chin the other day almost completely vanished. So I could go the extra mile with you, doing things that I won't do to our other... inmates. But freezing you may be hard since your heart was very close to stopping-"

"Well that's comforting," Peter mumbled.

"I wonder what will happen if we break your leg-"

"Well, my leg will probably, you know, break." Peter interrupted. 

Darwin scoffed, having a menacing glance in his eyes. 

"You know what I also know is that you hacked The Avengers a couple of months back. SO not only will we make scientific experiments with you, but we will also get information."

"And who told you I will tell you, anything?"

Darwin backhanded him across the face before he could even prepare himself for the sudden hit. Peter shook his head to clear the dizziness, blinking. 

Darwin pulled out a small knife, holding it to Peter's throat. The boy looked back at him with defiant eyes, Peter's gaze flicking down every once in a while and wincing at the sharp blade.

"You are not going to kill me." 

Darwin cursed and moved the tip of the knife. Cut open his cheek with the blade and Peter sucks in a breath and snarls, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, Peter, Didn't I tell you that?" 

"Yeah, that's nice. But listen, I haven't really listened to a word since I got here."

Darwin backed off. Peter took deep breaths, trying to undermine the panic. Darwin inspected his bad shoulder; the one was the gunshot was.

"How long was it since you were shot, Pete?"

"What have I told you about calling me, Pete-" 

Darwin backhanded him over the face again, and Peter groaned.

He spitted out blood, aiming, and hitting Darwin's shoes.

He disgustingly moved his shoes, now covered in blood. 

"Great hit!." Peter quipped, but then faltered when he saw Darwins look. Darwin looked down at his shoes and up at Peter again with a menacing look. He gave Peter a wicked smile, which almost made him gulp. 

Darwin quickly got up to him and punched him in the nose, and Peter felt it rebroke. His head got to the side so that he didn't notice until he felt the stab in his bad shoulder. Peter felt the knife going through his bones in his arm, making him scream out slightly in pain. but forced the other yells down his throat, not wanting to give Darwin the satisfaction.

The knife left his shoulder, but before Peter could even take a relieved breath, he felt the knife re-enter his shoulder, keeping it there. Darwin 

Through his bangs, he watched Darwin let go of the knife still in his shoulder, to move behind his chair. Peter's head whipped back so he could watch what he was doing and saw a needle in the man's left hand.

"No-" 

He felt the needle slid into his neck, and Peter felt the fluids enter his bloodstream. It wasn't one of the sedatives he'd gotten before, one that made him pass out. His heartbeat quickens rapidly, making him twist and jerk in his chair, his body fighting the serum that was causing through his veins.

 _H_ e felt the fluid going through his body more than once, and Peter felt his power's draining from his body more each time. 

"We have invented a serum, just for you, Pete." He hard Darwin says, "It doesn't take away your healing completely, we have another serum for that, but all of your other power's, however."

Peter felt one of the clamps, keeping his hands cuffed, being released. He immediately jerked his arm, but felt it being caught by Darwin, and twisted.

Peter strained, his eyes wide as he realized his super strength was gone.

The serum had worked.

 _P_ eter wasn't Spiderman anymore. They had taken his one, and only, definitive trait away. 

He swallowed, blinking rapidly. He felt a hand on his head, gripping his hair harshly. He jerked his head, but the grip didn't loosen. 

"We have kept you sedated since you've arrived. But I didn't think you would need three doses-"

"I'm amazing that way-" 

Peter continued to jerk his wrist away from the grip, but Darwin didn't let go.

"Let go, Peter."

"I would tell you the same-"

"You're nothing without your power, Pete, so now-" he took a harsher grip on his wrist, "If you can shut up, and let go, I will break your wrist.."

Peter clenched his teeth harshly.

"You know, even though that sound fun, I'm usually not one for following directions,-"

"You've got quite a mouth don't you?"

"Look at that, you've got one too! And it won't shut up," Peter laughed, widening his eyes mockingly.

Before he could utter one more word, he winced, a sob choking in his throat. His wrist was on fire. He elt out a yell as Darwin let put a ruthless twist. He screamed in pain, exhaling sharply and breathing hard through his nose. Peter felt his hand being slammed down the arm of the chair, cuffing and hitting his now broken wrist on the metal. Peter dug his chin into his chest, biting his lip hard. 

"You have no idea what pain feels like Parker," Darwin said happily. 

"Thought you already told me that," 

Peter felt Darwin grabbed the handle of the knife, still in his shoulder, and ripping it out harshly. Peter suppressed his yells but groaning in pain. 

"Are you having fun yet?" Peter made out harshly, once he could swallow down the pain, glaring at his shoulder, where it was dripping blood on to the floor, making a puddle. 

"Yes, I am." 

Darwin used his shirt to wipe the blood- _his blood-_ from the knife off. Peter's shirt was already covered in blood as it was sticky and wet.

His heartbeat was pounding, and he was forcing nausea down back in his throat.

_Breathe, Pete, breathe._

He had gotten worse wounds than this- 

Darwin stepped back, breathing hard. He was still holding the dagger in his hand, weighing it between his hands. Darwin narrowed his eyes at the stab wound. Peter breathed harshly, controlled the pain, and glared at the man. 

It continued like that, both of them breathing harshly in silence. Darwin put the knife down on the table. On the table, Peter spotted a bunch of different knives, daggers, and other materials that Peter didn't know. They didn't look pleasant, though. Peter blew some hair out of his face. 

"You tired?" he groaned.

"All we do here has a purpose here, Peter," Darwin said.

"What was the stab wound for, then?"

"To give you a taste. A taste of what's coming." He said, then smiling, "Don't worry, you'll heal."

"Lucky me," Peter groaned quietly, the man still heard. 

Darwin left the room with the table, shutting the door. 

Peter, who had been tense during the entire time, finally limbed, realizing a big breath of relief.

The cold returned soon after. 

\---

Pandora sat in her office, balancing her phone on her knee. She had first gotten a phone when she joined HYDRA, unwillingly. 

Darwin entered her office, or _their_ office which they shared, and sat down-

"How's it going?" she asked, not looking up from her knee. 

Darwin- William- just shrugged his shoulder.

"He's stubborn."

She shrugged her shoulders, "We expected him to be," 

"Yeah, we did."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It's the first night. He'll break like the rest,"

"Yeah, I know," Darwin straightened his suit, "How's your client going?"  
  


"Funny that we are calling the clients now. It's fine, I suppose, I would like to trade with you, though.'"

  
"Not gonna happen, Pan."

He looked over at her phone, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Pandora, what are you doing?"

She quickly hid her phone, but the damage we're already done. 

"You miss her, don't you?"

She looked back at the picture of Nat starring back from her phone. 

"Yeah,"

Darwin sighed, "we don't have time-"

"I know we don't'"

"Good, then stop worrying." he smiled, "She'll crawl back to us when we rip the avengers apart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I need to take this up  
> One of my favorite Fics of all time is "Keep your enemies close but your friends closer, by Lanfics.  
> So, I've not read through that fic in AGES, but a lot of what is written is INSPIRED by that story.  
> T ex:  
> The cold thing, also the spider thing.  
> Some of the dialogue aswell
> 
> He/She is an awesome writer, so PLEASE go and check his story out.  
> I have realized that I suck at making torture scenes, and especially angst. I hope this chapter is okay, I'm really insecure about it.  
> PLEASE leave Kudos, and comment, that would literally mean the WORLD!  
> have a great week, everybody.


	8. If i knew it all then, would I do it again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I knew it all then would I do it again?  
> Would I do it again?  
> If they knew what they said would go straight to my head  
> What would they say instead?  
> If I knew it all then would I do it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND there we have chapter eight.
> 
> I hope you won't kill me, it's a week late,  
> But I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, at least a bit.  
> There a lot more Peter in this one, which is great.  
> ALSO, a lot of build-up to a side story- which is coming soon ;)
> 
> Its 8k, so a bit shorter, but that okay.

Martin paced the office. He was the only one still in the underground base. The rest of his men had left ages ago, and Martin had asked to leave him behind. Nothing had gone as planned, but still- everything had? Their mission was successful, but something felt off.

He stopped pacing the room and left his office. Before he left the base, however, he needed to check on some things.

He went through the corridor, after corridors, silently cursing the person building the building like a maze, and stopped before he could enter a room. Martin fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right one.

When he finally found the right key, he stuck it into the keyhole of the door and turned. The door opened, and he entered the room.

The room had a metallic smell to it, making him grimace as he entered. He looked around in the room that had been a cell for the last few days, looking around.

This room, especially, was designed to keep The Avengers kept for even the smallest amount of time. It had been Martins's idea to shift priorities to Spider-Man, and also especially after the HYDRA deal came up. But it didn't give him the satisfaction that Martin thought it would. He had felt hatred towards the guy for almost a year since the train thing had happened. When Martin had figured out that his enemy only was sixteen years old, only a year younger than his son, Martin had been in awe. But then his wife died, and the admiration and awe quickly turned into anger. And then his son died-

He thought the few days here would give Martin the revenge that was needed- he had planned this; he had gone through with the plan to kidnap the kid that never left his mind for the past year.

But it didn't.

Martin swallowed, looking at the chair in the middle of the room. There were bloodstains all over the chair, and Martin realized some of it was put there by him.

He put his hand on the chair, feeling the three beneath his finger.

Martin then realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away, disgusted.

Why did he feel any sorrow towards what had happened?

He shook his head, quickly leaving the room.

He had made the right choice. He had nothing to be guilty about,

_Right?_

\---

When Wanda drove into the tower, she got a weird feeling. One word to describe the climate was- crowded.

Sure, the tower was always quite crowded. It was The Avengers Tower, after all. But standing just outside the entry stod almost thirty reporters, and even a bigger crowd around a tape, with security guards around. Wanda and Vision drove and parked the car on a parking spot a bit further away. They started to walk towards the tower, slowly. Even after only three weeks away, they felt uncomfortable walking to where the crowd was, intending to push through. They got to the back of the crowd with their heads down. Both Vision and Wanda began to push past the people, making their way towards the entrance. Unfortunately, it didn't go that smoothly. Wanda quickly got recognized and surrounded by reporters. 

"Wanda!" she heard some of the reporters scream at him, but Wanda barely flinched. 

"Can you turn this way-"

She continued to keep her head low, walking forward.

"What are your views on-"

"Is that Vision?"

She looked up, meeting Visions' eyes. Vision had shifted to a man in his mid-thirties, beard and all. When Wanda gave him a weird look, he wiggled with his eyebrows, making Wanda have to bite her tongue to restrain laughter.

"What are your thoughts about Spider-Man? Is that why you haven't been at the tower?" someone screamed, making Wanda stumble.

"Wha-"

"Wanda, go." Vision said, grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the entrance. When they were inside, she let out a deep breath, hands on her knees.

"Are you good, Wanda?" Vision asked her kindly.

She nodded, blinking, "Yeah, I'm just not- used to all of this yet." 

They continued to walk into the tower. Wanda and Vision did the registration at the entrance and walked towards the common-room, hand in hand. 

The tower felt so much quieter than usual. Wanda couldn't see any interns and expect the reception lady that had welcomed them at the registration. Wanda couldn't see anyone else. They took the elevator up to the fifteen floors and entered the common room area. 

Wanda hoped that all her things were still in her room. She hadn't brought anything with her on her trip, because it was only going to be a two-day trip. It had gotten delayed for three weeks instead, and Wanda had not gotten prepared for the drastic change. 

On the couches in the middle of the room, Nat, Steve, and Clint sat. They weren't watching anything on the TV, but they looked like they just discussed something.

Steve was the first to see them enter, and he went up to greet them. Wanda narrowed her eyes, watching the bruise on the super-soldiers face.

"Wanda! I- Vision?" Clint said, and Vision nodded from alongside her. Steve let her go, and she hugged Clint. 

"How was your mission?" Steve asked,

"It went fine," Vision answered, "nothing unusual, but it got very delayed in the end. What have you been up to?" 

"Yeah, there are dozens of reporters outside, they almost killed us on the way here." Wanda laughed, but she noticed the shift of body language of the rest of his crewmates.

She looked at each one of them, including Nat, who was watching their conversation in silence, one by one.

"What is going on?"

"That's the question, ain't it?" Stark, who had just entered the area, said. Wanda almost jumped when he watched the man's face. Tony looked- older. Dark circles and baggy eyes, he also had bruises that covered his face, and he held his right arm above his left one. Steve rolled his eyes when Stark walked in, backing away to the couch again.

Stark stopped in front of her, smiling at her. Wanda and Stark had never had a great relationship, even before the Civil War. They respected each other, but they wouldn't consider each other close to friends.

"The mission went well? Finally, good news. Glad it went better than ours." Stark said, walking away from her. Vision went close to her side, squishing her hand. 

"What happened?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Stark shook his head and left the room. Wanda blinked at the place he just left.

"Uh-

"Don't worry about him." Clint said, "He is not in the best mood-"

"Clearly,"

Clint nodded, backing away uncomfortably.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Steve asked kindly. Wanda nodded, leaving with Vision to the corridors that led to their rooms. She heard a weird sound coming from one of the rooms on the left side. Wanda noticed it being Starks. 

She peeked into it.

Stark was sitting on his desk, hands on his head. The picture he had in front of him was of a boy, not much younger than her that she didn't recognize. She was quickly pulled away by Vision, who was leading the way.

Her room didn't look much different from how she left it.

Her guitar was in the same place as before, and her bed in the same, neat bedding as before. She patted up her pillow, that had slacked, and sat down on her bed.

Vision had shifted into his ordinary form and was now changing from his team mission clothes to something more daily. 

Wanda looked down at her shirt, slightly smelling it and making a disgusted face.

Time for a shower.

\--

Tony couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. He had no energy of taking a shower or go over to the common-room.

It had been a week now since they got released, and it felt like it had been years instead of mere days.

No one had left the tower since last week since they had been instructed by SHIELD to be inside the Avengers-tower for as long a possible.

Tony turned to the side to look over at his night desk clock. 

_3:00 AM._

He groaned, sitting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes.

JARVIS, can you turn on the lights?

"Yes, Sir." JARVIS mechanical voice rang through his room. The lights turned on, temporarily blinding Tony. He got up, blinking, and went over to his desk. Tony had worked nonstop, ever since his last conversation with Fury and the team. Working was the only thing keeping him mildly entertained, and it made him forget about everything.

Coffee would be great, though.

He sighed, cursing himself for not making JARVIS the ability to do that for him.

_Never too late._

_He made a mental note to fix that later._

He got up from his desk, where he had dozed off, and left his room.

As he walked down to the common-room, he heard movement.

He entered the room to the sight of Steve sitting on one of the couches, with a coffee cup in his hand. Tony silently walked over to the coffee machine getting a cup and filling it. Steve turned around when he heard the machine bought in and gave him a slight smile.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nah, I did, surprisingly§. I woke up."

He nodded, turning around. Tony filled his cup to the brim with coffee, putting an extra espresso shot in, just for an extra kick.

"Can I sit here?" Tony asked, gesturing to the seat next to Steve. Steve nodded, making more space for him to fit. They both sat in comfortable silence for a bit, drinking their respective drink.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked after a couple of minutes. Tony looked up, meeting the Super-soldier's careful eyes. 

"Hm?" 

Steve looked down, "Nat, and I talked a bit earlier-" he stopped, suddenly being very interested in his coffee, "And we have decided to invade the HYDRA base."

Tony's heart sank, "What?"

"You heard me,"

"I sure did. But how are you planning to do that?"

"We- don't know-"

Tony nodded, scoffing, "Of course you don't."

"I feel like I've missed something," Steve said, finally looking up.

"What have you missed?"

"Why are so so- against this?"

Tony stopped, leaning back on the couch with a sigh. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the cup between his two fingers.

"it's too dangerous, and against SHIELDS order." 

"Tony, we have fought aliens. And when have you _ever_ cared about SHIELD?" Steve declared, and Tony saw him looking reproachfully at him, "Spit it out." 

"It's not that I don't care- honestly-"

"Then what? After all, we've done against Peter, don't you think he deserves the-"

"YES, I DO." Tony snapped, grabbing his cup hard. 

_We will get you out, kid." Stark yelled from the landing platform. He didn't know why he had screamed it. But he saw the panicked look on the boy's face as he downright was forced to enter the helicopter._

_Peter had frozen, turned to stare at them._

_The rest of them, no matter how restrained they were, continued to scream engorging this at him._

_"We'll get you out, kid, we promise-" Clint screams. Peter had calmed down, almost welcoming the guards that were trying to force his way into the helicopter._

_"Don't you dare-" Stark had screamed, not being able to finish the sentence before getting a gunshot up at his face, forcing him to shut up._

_But now it had been a week-_

He sat down with a groan.

"Don't you dare give up," he whispered.

"What was that?" Steve asked, surprised by the sudden change in his voice. 

Tony groaned, hand covering his face.

Images were entering his head, making him flinch harshly. His minds shifted between flashbacks and reality.

"Tony- TONY," Steve snapped, shaking him. Tony had begun shaking. His hand had let go of the coffee cup and was now grasping into the couch, hard. 

He took fast, panicked breaths as the panic wore off, leaving him in a state of anxiety and panic.

"Tony, whatever you see, it's not real-" he distantly heard Steve whisper from beside. His breathing slowed down, and he öet out a raspy breath. 

By clenching his teeth hard, he reached over to grab the coffee cup he had put on the table, 

"Let me help you with that-" Steve said kindly, reaching for the cup and putting it in his hands. The gratefully took it, leaning towards the back of the couch, taking some sips. There was an awkward silence, not at all like the one before.

"You know, I have a panic attack as well," Steve said after a while, breaking the silence. Tony didn't look up from the coffee cup, though.

"It's always about the same things. The plane falling into the ice, when I was looking at Peggy's picture one last time-"

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered. 

Steve just shrugged his shoulder. "It's something that just happened sometimes. I thought they were over for your sake,"

Tony froze, "They were never really over, they just- stopped, for a while," He whispered and swallowed, "But during-"

He couldn't say it. 

"What?" Steve urged. But now Tony had dropped his facade, and Steve's face suddenly burst into a face of realization and anger.

"Tony-"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

Steve didn't stop, however. 

"For how long?" Steve asked through clenched teeth.

_Martin's face was grinning at him, teasing him by sinking his head lower towards the water surface._

_"Does this feels good, Stark?" Martin teased-_

_"Yeah, I feel-" he started, the beginning of a quip._

_His head got smashed into the water, breath still caught in his throat. He got the same feeling that he almost had forgotten since his time in Afganistan, air disappearing from his lungs, the water surrounding him-_

"A long time," he whispered- coughing.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's nothing, Peter was under the water for a longer time-"

"But you have a history with it-"

"Well, Peter has one now."

"Is that why you didn't want to help-" Steve asked, 

"I don't know," Tony admitted, resting his head to the wall. The thought had haunted his head for the last week, never resting and staying in his head. Tony had tried so hard to stay true to his words, not caring.

Cause why should he care?

"It's really not like I don't care, or don't feel like doing it-" Tony started, not really knowing where the sentence was going. 

"It's okay to admit you're scared, Stark."

Tony scoffed, "It was a long time ago you called me Stark, Captain."

"And a long time since you called me, Captain, Stark," Tony looked up at his old friend ad scoffed, "You know I never really forgive you for last year?"

"I know," Steve said quietly. He suddenly got up to his feet and reached out his hand, "Forgiveness?"

"Cap-" Stark said, and Steve suddenly took his hand down.

_Fuck it._

"I need to tell you something."

"Don't we have more important things-"

"It's about Bucky."

Steve paled.

\---

It had been a week.

Or probably more than that.

Peter didn't have a clue. 

The room was still, probably, even more, dark and colder than it had been a week ago, and that was saying something. Peter had been left alone for the last two days or so. Peter knew they tried to make him unable to track time by feeding him different amounts of food each day. They had only fed him three times in the whole week he had been here, and he had only gotten enough water to keep him alive, which was a lot lower amount than a regular person. 

He had been getting worse, a lot worse.

They still left him in coldness each time he was alone, and he had kind of adjusted to it, now feeling weird when they put back the temperatures. He knew that they had dropped the temperatures, but only for a small portion of time, so they wouldn't kill him. As a result, Peter was always cold, always shaking, trembling in the chair. They hadn't given him a chance to warm up, and if he ever got back even roughly to a normal temperature, Darwin or some of the other guards would dump freezing water on him again. 

His entire body felt like it could crack at any moment, and even though Peter knew that wouldn't happen, he still didn't dare to move, not that he could, anyway. 

Peter cursed himself, feeling so...tired. They were still pumping him with the serum, making him always tired, always _weak, but not enough so he would pass out, like the one he used in the beginning._

They had only let him out of the chair when some of the guards beat him up because they were bored, so his entire body was sore. But that wasn't the worst part; the shocks were. Three times a day, sometimes more, for the past five days, it had happened at random times, so Peter didn't know when to expect them. 

Sometimes they would jolt him awake when they noticed him a dose of since they wouldn't let him sleep. But that was better than being fully aware, knowing it would come at any time. And no matter how prepared and how hard he tried to get away, and no matter how much he pleaded for it to stop, it wouldn't do shit. Every shock went on for at least two minutes. His jaw was sore from clenching his teeth, and his cuts that were everywhere, some deep some light scraps from when Darwin would taunt him with the knife, were taking longer to heal, especially the stab wound. Darwin would never let it fucking heal.

But, If Peter had thought the Shocks were the worst, he got a big storm coming.

-

_Four days after his first night, just when the shocks got finished for the third time. A couple of goons entered, dragging him with them out. He thought they were just doing it to breathe him up again, but they went in a completely different direction. Peter, who was almost unconscious and shaking in pain from the shocks, didn't have the energy to even try to remember the way._

_"Darwin got tired of me?" he quipped, making some of the goons laughs,_

_"You wish."_

_They entered a room. Darwin stood in the middle with a notepad, talking to an officer._

_"Peter," he said when they entered, and the guards pushed him forward. The officer left Darwin's side with a salute, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Peter looked back at Darwin, who had finally turned to him._

_"Hi again, Pete," Darwin said, smiling. "You may wonder why you are here?"_

_"Not really, just glad to finally be out of the god damn chair. So I don't really care."But for all means, tell me."_

_"Oh my god," he whispered, shaking his head._

_Darwin made a gesture and moved a bit to the left. Peter's heart dropped when he saw the familiar bucket in the center._

_Fuck._

_Nope,_

_Darwin, who had noticed his sudden reaction, smiled._

_"Bad memories?" Darwin taunted, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing as the guards forced Peter forward._

_"There are no memories, just bad experiences- ouch, dude."_

_Peter said, trying to keep his voice steady as they forced him on his knees. He swallowed, looking at his reflection on the water._

_"We got the notes from Martin, you know," Darwin said, walking so that he stood just behind Peter._

_"We know you managed ten minutes,"_

_"You read up," he said, clenching his teeth._

_"I told you, Peter, nothing we do here is in vain."_

_"So why all this charade?"_

_"Because-" Pete heard the smile in Darwin's voice, "We know your secret."_

_He felt his hair getting grasped, pulled up so he could see Darwin's face. "And I want to see how long a Spider can hold his breath."_

_Darwin showed his face beneath the surface of the water. Peter felt the familiar feeling of water surrounding him, the effect of losing his breath_ immediately.

_The murky cold water made him jerk around, trying to somehow wrestle his way to the surface, but he wasn't at full strength. That fucking serum and the hand just forced him deeper. Peter felt his whole head go underwater, and somehow, he felt his whole body. Even despite knowing it was only from the neck up._

_Peter coughed, feeling water start to trickle into his mouth. The more he tried to stop it. The more filled it up, the more he had tried to swallow it down, making him choke. When he got back up, he immediately started to prepare to go under again, but the returning feeling of going back into the water never returned._

_"Do you know who Bucky is, Pete? He heard someone say. Peter couldn't make out who it was thanks to the muffled sounds all around him. He looked up and noticed no one was holding his hair anymore._

_Darwin stood on his left side, smiling._

_"Hold him down,"_

_Some guard hed him down, and Darwin drew closer._

_"Who's Bucky, Peter?"_

_"What? I don't know?" Peter exclaimed, "Your one-night stand who told your girlfriend?"_

_"Are you sure about that?" Darwin said, and he noticed he had something in his hand. "What is that?" he asked, not able to cover the fear in his voice._

_"This little thing?" Darwin said, now showing him the spear-like object in his hand, "This is a small little object, mostly used on bears. A tranquilizer"_

_"Yeah, I remember you telling me you studied Zoology. But, you know, I also remember telling you that I frankly don't care-"_

_Darwin, with no warning, lunged the spear into Peters's side._

_If the shocks were bad, this was probably a million percent worse._

_It was like sticking a match with a flame of fire in his side, burning the skin of his body. It jolted him unaware of his surroundings, his vision white. Peter let out a yell of surprise and pain as the spare was dragged out like a knife from his body, stabbing him and electrocuting him at the same time.2_

_"You know what, Peter? I heard water and electricity dosent work together. I think we should test that theory."_

_And, he was under the water- surface again.'_

_\---_

_Peter shivered in his chair, still feeling the burn marks from the spare on his side. They had done it twice now, an hour each 'session'. Peter had still not told them anything, and being fully aware it only caused him pain. During the later sessions, Darwin decided to re-break his wrist, which was already healing wrong, and the limb arm was now strapped beside him._

_So, he was perfectly fine._

_Peter scoffed, looking directly into the camera. It had probably been on for his entire stay here, and he had purposely avoided it, looking around, above, and anywhere BUT directly in the camera._ The red lights were blinking, and Peter stared into the light with bloodshot eyes.

_He was going insane._

_Peter sighed, looking away._

_The door opened, and Darwin came in._

_"You looked chipper," he said. Peter just rolled his eyes, "What, no comment? Have you ran out of one-liners yet?"_

"That's not possible," Peter said, "You just don't deserve my best ones,"

"That's unfortunate," Darwin said, "How's your wrist?"

Peter raised his head, "Oh, it's great, thanks for asking."

Darwin backhanded him across the face, hard. Peter groaned, more an annoyance than pain, since he had now got used to being punched.

But he did wince at the growing bruise Darwin created, the black and blue mark acting as punishment for whenever he mocked the man. It would blend, though, since basically all of his body was now covered in bruises. Some fresh, while some had started to heal.

_"But Peter, fortunately for you, you seem to heal very quickly, twenty times the normal person. The cut I made on your chin the other day almost completely vanished. So I could go the extra mile with you, doing things that I won't do to our other... inmates,-"_

They could hurt him more than any other prisoner they had, so Peter knew they wouldn't stop.

Because the next day, It was as if half of his wounds never happened. His healing factor was slowing down though, Peter could tell.

Darwin had told him they had a serum that would prevent his healing, but they hadn't used that one yet, using cold to test his healing factor instead.

But when they were done-What Peter really feared was when they were done testing the physical elements and starting to move over to the more- mental. 

That was when the thing was going to go south. Peter knew that much.

\--

Steve had frozen up on the news, not having a clue what to say.

_Bucky was alive._

He looked up, meeting the Stark's face.

Bucky was alive.

_But he was kidnapped at HYDRA._

_"_ For how long have you known?"

"A couple of months."

"A couple-" Steve said in disbelief. His face dropped, "Since Civil War?"

Stark nodded, looking down.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was ashamed." Stark admitted, "I found a clip, of Bucky killing my-" Stark swallowed, "Killing my parents."

Steve paled, "Bucky would never-"

"He did," Tony said, taking a deep breath, "But it wasn't his fault, he was mind-controlled by HYDRA."

"Oh my god-"

"But I got so- so angry. We had our conflict, yada, yada." He made a gesture like it wasn't a conflict that split the team, "And I found- tracked- Bucky onto a bridge, completely off the town. I confronted him, not knowing he had been mind-controlled, and then they came-"

"HYDRA?"

Stark nodded, "They beat me down, beat me into almost unconsciousness. Actually, thinking about it- I still have a scar from that-"

"Tony,"

"Right, they got him." He continued, "Tazed him, brought him into a helicopter."

"And who did you tell?"

"No one," He whispered, "We were fighting-,"

"But the rest of the Avengers?"

He shook his head.

"I can't believe it,"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't-"

Steve stood up, swallowing than forcing a smile

"You just gave me a much bigger reason to invade the HYDRA base,"

\---

Harry walked through the sidewalks, hood up, and headphones in his ears. 

He was not going to talk to anyone or answer any calls. But he really didn't feel like being recognized as a supervillain either. God, he hated that word, 'supervillain'.

He walked towards the Avenger's tower, slowly. He looked around at the countless billboards, at the people walking, at the stores opening at this early hour. Harry had been on the run, or maybe run was the wrong term. He had been away from the people who had gotten him out. He needed some fresh air to enjoy his time outside before entering Otto's lab again. In the lab, Harry felt so-trapped. Like he was back at his prison, again. It made him want to choke, his body shaking with the lust to leave. 

And here he was.

He walked a couple more miles before resting on a bench at a bus stop.

"Where are you going, you boy?" A person asked, and he looked up. 

"Uh- nowhere, just need a place to-"

The person, in this case, an elderly man looked him up and down and scoffed.

"You young kids these days, you probably have some drugs on you." He declared, "If you don't piss off I will call the police."

"I-"

"Kids-"

"Enough," another man said, interrupting the bus chauffeurs sentence.

The elderly man paled, "Haw-Hawkeye-"

"Yes, do you have something other to say?"

The man, instead of apologizing and moving on, only scoffed.

"Well, don't expect me to bow down at your feet."

"I'm not asking you to do that,"

"Good, because I won't respect you until you tell the city where Spider-Man is!"

The man entered the bus, ignoring the little crowd that had formed at the entrance. 

Hawkeye had frozen, "It's like they care if it were the other way around," Harry heard the Archer whisper.

Harry tried to back away, leaving the area as fast as he could, but Hawkeye had turned around.

"I'm sorry about that, kid." Hawkeye sighed, "I shouldn't have-"

Hawkeye froze, narrowing his eyes, then widening them in shock. The crowd had kind of disappeared as the bus went away, so there were only Hawkeye and him. Harry swallowed, pulling more of his hood above his forehead.

The archer had frozen in his place, staring him down. 

"You-"

Harry swallowed, raising his chin.

"Look, I don't want any-"

"Oh, shut it." He said, "You are lucky I don't have my phone, or arrows, on me right now, or you would be dead." Hawkeye continued, walking closer. Harry backed away, looking around.

"Don't you dare," Hawkeye whispered, "You are coming with me!"

\---

Otto paced the lab, or at least he tried to. The lab was not exactly small. It was just very crowded at the moment.

There was he, with his six arms folded in an uncomfortable way to his body.

In the lab, there was Wilson, Scorpion, and some other inmates that had been involved in the escape. 

"Otto!" A voice ringed through the very quiet lab.

Martin hadn't contacted them since they left the underground base, feeling the need to say 'goodbye' to the place, or whatever.

"Martin!" He said, walking towards the man.

They exchanged an awkward handshake, nodding towards each other.

"Was the goodbye to the base of your satisfaction?"

"I guess," Martin said, "It had been ages since I've been here. I love what you've done to the place."

"We need to keep it as secretive as possible, but it does work for now."

Martin nodded, inspecting every person present.

"I don't think I've met everyone here yet. Would you mind introducing me?"

"Sure," Otto said, rolling his eyes slightly. He hummed, looking for the first person.

"This is Kraven, I think you've heard everything about him already-"

Kraven and Martin exchanged nods, and Kraven returned to the book he was reading.

"And I'm-" a person walked forward towards Martin said, "I'm Adrian. Adrian Toomes."

"The vulture? A pleasure to meet you."

They shook each other's hands.

"Yeah," Otto said, "And we have Scorpion, you are familiar with each other-" Scorpion didn't even look up at the mention of his name, "This Is Max, Max Dillion."

Max Dillion walked ahead, gladly shaking Martins's head, who gave Otto a weird look.

"And we have some people coming, but that's it."

"Where's Harry?"

"He is- out. Needed some air. He will be back."

"Can we start without him?"

"Yes,"

"Then let's begin." 

\---

Ouch, that hurt a lot worse than the last one. 

There was always another kick, another punch.

Always another electricity shock, making him whimper in pain and shaking for almost an hour afterward.

_Another._

It wouldn't stop.

"You know-" he breathed out after a hard kick on his left elbow, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten bored of this yet-"

One of the goons in front of him smiled, "Never."

And that was a rib-cracking.

Peter always made sure never to let out more than a whimper in pain. He needed to make them feel like they could do worse, feeling the need to delay something.

What that was, he didn't know. 

"Stop it," A tired voice said, "He had gotten enough."

He felt his arms getting grabbed, pulling him up and setting him down on the chair. Peter felt the coldness of the cuffs around his wrists and on his ankles. 

_Fuck, his ribs hurt._

"Are you going to tell me what you know about Bucky, Pete?" Darwin asked.

"Haven't I already told you, I don't know shit about any Bucky?" He lied, glaring up at Darwin.

"We saw your fucking IP-address in our database. When did you hack our computers?"

Peter didn't answer, his head towards his chest, not looking up.

"Answer the goddamn question,"

"No,"

Peter's chin was raised by Darwin's dagger, forcing his chin upwards.

"Now you are just asking for it, kid."

"Well, you said it yourself. I'm a kid, I don't follow directions well."

"You are a kid with the ability to hack into HYDRA's and The Avengers computers." Darwin continued, pressing the knife harder under his chin, drawing blood.

"I'm not telling you shit."

"Oh my god-" Darwin said, releasing his chin with the dagger. Instead, stabbing him in the same shoulder as before.

Peter let out a yell in pain as the knife entered his shoulder, reopening the wound already there. Darwin ripped the dagger out in a fast motion, dropping it to the floor with a menacing glance. Peter groaned in pain, taking fast breaths.

Darwin grabbed his chin, being so close to him that he couldn't avoid the man's dark eyes, feeling the man's harsh breaths on his face. 

"Now, Peter, listen to me and you are going to listen well," Darwin said in a low voice, "This is not a summer vacation, not a week off from school. You are here on a one-way ticket, and you are never going to get out if not it's on our command."

When he had finished talking, he fell into silence. The only thing anyone could hear was Darwin and Peter's quick, raspy breaths.

Darwin let go of peter's chin, straightening up.

"I'm gonna destroy you, Peter," Darwin said in a conversation-friendly voice, "I'm gonna pick every piece of hope that you have left in your body, and I'm gonna destroy everyone you have ever loved."

"You know- you are really the stereotype of a movie villain. Telling the other person every single plan you have.-"

Darwin backhanded him over his face, and Peter let out a laugh, "Be careful, I will use everything you say to me against you.

"This is going to be so fun," Darwin said.

He finally took a deep breath and walked out of the room without a word.

Peter grinned after him, and the door slammed shut. When the door shut, the grin disappeared from his face. The words of Darwin haunt his mind, being tired of keeping up a facade. Peter took deep breaths, just needing to calm down. He closed his eyes, expecting a couple of moments of peace before the cold returned, that got interrupted, though, when two men came in. 

"Hey, boys. Back already?" Peter grinned determinedly, grin returning on his face. He figured that he was going to work as their boxing bag for the probably 67th time that week. But instead, they uncuffed him from the chair and forced him to his feet. Peter bit back a groan when they took a hard grip around his broken wrist and re-opened stab wound, his hands burning his cold skin as he staggered, trying to get the blood flowing in his legs. His head spun, and his knees buckled once before he forced himself to get a grip.

Darwin suddenly appeared in front of him, still having the smile, holding the door open. 

"What are you doing?" Peter said, fighting the men's grip as they dragged him into the hallway, but they responded by taking a harsher grip around his arm. Peter had to shut his eyes hard to keep himself from yelling out.

Darwin smiled, not answering, just following the train as he got dragged down the hallway. Peter, eventually, got thrown into a room, shoved against a wall. A foot landed in his stomach, and he crumpled, sliding down the cold stone, scratching up his back before he hit the floor, groaning. His hands cuffed to the wall by chains, and feet tightly bound with cuffs. A gag was roughly put into his mouth, making it hard for him to breathe. When the guard's felt like he was tightly enough restrained, they moved back and left the room. Darwin stood with his back on the wall, arms around his chest with a grin. 

"It's so fun seeing you like this, Peter." Darwin started, walking closer. "Cuffed and gagged like an animal,"

_That fucking psychopath_

Peter glared at Darwin.

"This entire week has just been a- taste, a tasting of what's coming next."

 _That was one hell of a tasting, god_.

Some people entered the room, clothed in white robes. When they entered, they went directly to Darwin, exchanging information. Peter couldn't hear what was said, instead, he focused on controlling his breathing.

 _He was okay,_ he repeated to himself.

_Even though that was a fucking lie._

_"Do every procedure that is needed."_ Darwin finally said, shaking one of the younger scientists' hands with a serious face. "Also the _one_ that we talked about earlier-"

They nodded, walking to the table one of where their equipment was.

"Have fun, Peter," Darwin said, leaving the room.

Peter gulped.

\---

J Jonah Jameson prided himself as a man who wasn't easily intimidated. He'd been sent death-threats enough to give _National Security_ a heart attack because that was the thing about him.

_He wouldn't be bowed._

As a reporter and dedicated supporter of the news, it was his responsibility to deliver the cold hard facts to the people of his country, something that no lily-livered, cowardice, sack-of-potatoes excuse of a person could do. He's had villains seek him out in his home, he's been attacked in his workplace and nabbed off the streets, all in pathetic attempts to intimidate him.

And they, most of the time, didn't work!

_Suck on that!_

They were only a few things that bothered him.

One of those things was people being late.

He groaned at his phone.

That damn Peter Parker, always late.

"Toby, have you seen Parker?"

Toby, a highschool intern, froze and shook his head, and hurried away. Jamesson sighed, clicking the call button on his phone.

It, like it had the last twenty-six times, didn't go through.

"This is why I shouldn't hire fucking teenagers," he muttered to himself.

"Mr. Jamesson?" a girl's voice said uncertainly.

Jamesson, who had his back turned from the voice, turned.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

The girl in front of him jumped, 

"Sorry, what I meant to say; what?" he asked, calming his voice, "Also, Do I know you?"

"I have worked here for three years-"

"Oh, right! Um- Emily, no-"

"Lea-."

"That's what I said!"

Lea rolled her eyes, walking slowly towards his desk. "I have the latest news about the Spider-Man situation.

Jamesson suddenly dropped a file with the papers on his desk with a BANG.

"Anything bad?"

"Not really, But-"

Jamesson sighed,

He didn't care who you were or what your opinion might be, Spider-Man _was_ a menace, and he'd defend that until his dying breath.

Even though The web-slinger could, and now almost had, all of New York wrapped around his sticky, spandex-pinched fingers. 

Jameson would never. 

He refused to believe in those twisting, snake pile of lies. He knew a no-good hooligan when he saw one, and that's all Spider-Man was.

A weird, web-slinging hooligan who had no respect for the law.

Vigilantism, in any form, was illegal and should be treated as such. None of this coddling and cooing that the people of this city were beginning to wean onto. Just the other day someone tried to sell him a Spider-Man T-shirt – the blasted thing was the ugliest article of clothing he's ever had pushed into his hands, and that _wasn't_ because it had red and blue hearts all over it.

As if there weren't enough hoodlums running around in capes and tights, flaunting their powers as they immersed themselves into criminal activity without proper jurisdiction, they just had to keep crawling out of the woodworks. At this rate, things were going to spiral out of control.

Out of the entire horde of "superheroes", Jamesson had spotter the tyrant in red and blue spandex. Out of all the superheroes in the city, both vigilantly and Avengers, the wall-crawler had always been a person of interest, both positive and negative during the time he had been out. 

Unlike Daredevil or Deadpool, no scratch that- unlike Daredevil, who only worked during the night on a smaller scale, The bug were swinging in and interfering with police business, making messes with those webs of his, causing property damage, it was a complete wonder to him why the citizens hadn't caught on yet. That god da,n bumbling fool was about as helpful as a toddler wearing footie-pajamas.

And the Toddler would still win in that category. 

And that was saying a lot. 

Still, despite the Wallcrawlers fans, Jameson was proud of his own (self-made) group of supporters who understood what he was talking about. A good bunch of well-rounded people who could tell a vigilante from an Avenger. But that group was getting smaller and smaller every time his news show aired, which grated on every one of his nerves.

He actually felt victory a couple of days ago, since he felt the public thought about the Wall-Crawler shift, because, thank god, the Avengers declared him a criminal. He had plastered the news all over every single news channel, and newspaper.

But now, that had all changed.

Spider-Man was winning this city over and Jameson was _not_ going to stand for it.

"If you don't have the news I asked for then leave"

"But- but,"

"What?!"

"The Avengers are going to have a Press conference." 

Jameson's head snapped up, "When?"

\--

"You good, Stark?" Nat asked, walking towards the man. Stark was standing in the hallway, hands over his face in a ridiculous motion, looking like an ordinary- middle-aged man. Not like an Avenger.

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing his eyes harshly.

"You know, you don't have to talk. Steve can fix it like usually-"

"No, I want to-" He said, "I need to."

Nat nodded, grabbing her phone. Clint hadn't shown up yet, and they were going on in five minutes. She had called him, but he hadn't picked up.

Oh well, not everybody needs to be here then.

Steve walked in with a stressed face,

"What's going on?" she asked, walking towards the super solider.

"Two minutes-" he breathed out, "It's packed out here,"

Stark paled, but had a determined look on his face, and nodded.

"Clint hadn't picked up yet?" he asked, and Nat shook her head sadly. 

He nodded again, "You sure you want to do this, Tony?"

"Yeah," Stark whispered, "This is going to be our biggest shitstorm yet."

Steve snorted, but Nat knew he was thinking about the same thing.

"Let's go then-"

They all three, in unison, left the room and entered the stage.

\--

Pain.

It was all Peter knew now.

There was no escaping it. There was no numbing it. It was simply there, and it was always demanding to be felt. He tried to channel it, to direct it on something other than himself, but it was overwhelming him.

It wasn’t something he could run from. He couldn’t block it out, and he couldn’t stop them from giving him more of it. The pain was simply there now, and it was never going to stop. It was never going to let up, not even for a moment.

At first, Peter had tried to find a reprieve from the pain by escaping into his happier memories, telling himself that he wasn’t slowly starving, that his fingers and toes weren’t numb with cold, and that his throat wasn’t burning from thirst.

Soon, the memories weren’t enough, though. They started to fade as he lost all sense of himself. After a while, Peter couldn’t recall them at all, as hard as he tried. He couldn’t remember. Peter could feel himself breaking down, the corners of his mind starting to unravel, having already reached his limit a long time ago. Each day, he felt more pieces of himself—his identity, who he was—being chipped away with each experiment they did on him.

Darwin had come in a couple of times to watch the progress unfold, but never participating. He didn't need to, though.

_The doctors were almost as remorseful as a jar of beans._

They worked on him for the last three days and then leaving him in the cold (which only got colder,) during the night. They re-broke the wrist, and then put it back in place, twisted his ankle's, waterboarded him for an extended time with the repeating electric shocks, basically everything that had already been done to him- but ten times worse.

The drugs they injected into him didn’t help. They seemed to be affecting his thinking, making everything that much scarier for him. As more parts of him were stripped away. They showed no compassion, no remorse, and they never stopped.

The worst thing was, they didn't do it to cause him any pain, but to test him. That way- they didn't have any _fucking_ line they wouldn't cross. 

He realized that one the third day when they went to get his _kidney._

They had rolled in a surgical table, opened the restraints he had been in, and almost carrying him to the table. He fought back but got tazed each time. 

The doctors rolled is the table into another room, where Darwin, plus ten doctors stod. Peter's ears and eyes had dozed off, and his fear hindered him from moving.

Peter had saw doctors above him, having scalpels and other surgical objects. Pete had waited to get passed out, hoping for the darkness to overcome him once after all.

He noticed he was wrong when the doctors started cutting, leaving him in full consciousness to experience every ounce of pain.

They had thrown him back in his cell past that, bloody and beaten. hH was on the brink of consciousness, numb from the surgery. 

Peter felt- empty, exhausted.

One and a half had passed, and no one knew he was here except for-

No, they wouldn't come and get him.

The Avengers hated him.

But if they knew what Peter knew, about Bucky, they may-

_Stop it, Peter._

He sighed, and with all his force he moved the restraints so he could hold his arm around below his nursing ribs, feeling the long cuts made on his back. They had stripped him off his shirt, so when the cold reappeared with full force,-he shivered harshly, covering himself up In a ball, preparing for the night ahead. 

_For the first time since he got kidnapped, he allowed himself to break down._

_\--_

_May stood in front of her mirror, tears running down her face._

_Peter was-_

_No, she wouldn't believe it-_

_On her TV the avenger's press conference was live. She had muted it, but she saw that STark was speaking, not looking up during the entire time. They were talking about Spider-Man and on a normal day, may didn't care._

_But now-_

She ran up to the TV, unmuted it while still drying her eyes off her shirt;

_"what has happened, and will happen, in the next few weeks is that the Avengers will file a rescue mission- So, If HYDRA is watching, we ask you to let Spider-Man, and Winter-Solider go, or we will declare war on you," Stark said, finally looking up on the silent audience, who was oddly quite "We have had our difference with the New-York hero with the name of Spider-Man, but that doesn't mean that we will ignore those. But HYDRA is our enemies, and we will not let anyone innocent fall into their hands."_

_He finished, looking up at Captain America who nodded, Stark moved back, giving a place for the super-solider to move forward._

_"Thank you, Stark, any questions?"_

_There were a ton of hands in the air, and Steve picked one girl in the front._

_"Alisha Taylor, CNN.," she said confidently, "What had SHIELD to say about this?"_

_"None," Cap said easily."They instructed us not to file a rescue mission"  
"What did they instruct you to do?" _

_  
"That's a question I can't answer." he said, "You in a brown shirt."_

_"If you are able to rescue Spider-Man, are you still thinking of turning him into SHIELD?"_

"We don't know yet," Cap continued, "One last question- Blue shirt guy."  
"What does HYDRA do to his inmates. If your that interested in getting him, I mean."  
Cap visible faltered, glancing back at Black Widow, who had stiffened.

_"We can't answer that with any certainty, but just know. If we don't do this, they would probably not make out of that place alive, and we don't want to risk anything."_

May turned off the TV, slowly sinking to the floor.

Peter was not okay- she silently repeated, 

And I can't do anything about it-

She laid on the floor of her colleague's house and cried all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that '
> 
> Martin is back bitches, we haven't forgotten about him yet,  
> but no redemption arcs for him no-no. ( blink, blink)  
> So, do you'll hate Darwin yet, or not? Because personally, I want to choke his life out of him with my firsts---  
> never mind...  
> It will be a bit less of Peter in the next one since he deserves a break-  
> the kid just lost his kidney, for god sake.  
> If you have any questions, which I have too, just ask them in the comment. This chapter was a lot of build-up for the next two, which will be way overdue since I have a lot going on rn  
> ALSO, almost forgot: Bucky ;)  
> I am so excited to write the conclusion of the HDYRA storyline, and also the recovery.  
> Like, the relationship between Avengers and SPiderman.  
> Can't spoil anything-
> 
> Please for heaven's sake leave Kudos or comments.  
> I am so insecure about this thing, and I am desperate for validation so please- pretty?
> 
> I have a fall break next week, so i will do as much writing as I can.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned
> 
> <333333


	9. It's our time to make a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our time to make a move
> 
> It's our time to make amends
> 
> It's our time to break the rules
> 
> Let's begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Please read this :)
> 
> I'm so god damn sorry, I don't even know how to describe it.
> 
> Its more than a month late, and god-  
> This chapter had been a hard one,  
> I really hate it- And it's not really because the content is bad, is because of the energy it took to write. ALSO, Grammarly has been fucked for me the entire mouth, so grammar mistakes will be expected. And since I'm not fluent in English, that's an extra minus on my part.
> 
> God, this chapter messed me up on so many levels:  
> School has stressed me out, with SIX exams in the span of two weeks  
> also, I really just don't like how this turned out but I guess you'll decide that for yourself  
> The next two chapters are where things are going DOWN :)))
> 
> TW: Torture,  
> That's it basically

MJ had waited- all day. She had gone to school on Tuesday, walking through the school- hoping, wishing.

She felt like such a fool for wishing, for getting her hopes up for once. MJ had passed Flash in the corridors on her way to the biology lesson, looking as pale as ever. 

He had promptly looked over at her when she passed by but looked away. She narrowed her eyes at him, slowing down and watching as he hurried down the corridor towards the entrance.

_ "That dumbass," she thought, "we have the same class."  _

She entered her science lesson, sitting down at the front as usual. A paper clip moved past her ear, close to hitting her face.

_ too close _

She clenched her teeth and straightened up in her chair. 

"Don't you fucking dare, Harrison." She hissed at the boy that had thrown the clip, not turning around. She smiled to herself as she heard a gulp coming from the boy.MJ was often very intimidating, which was a trait that she valued and cherished. 

"Can everybody quiets down- no Gisha, you can't chew gum in this class-" her teacher, Mr. Quill said. He was a younger teacher, barely looking anything above twenty. When everyone was quiet, he continued. MJ didn't have this class with anyone she knew, except Flash, who wasn't there yet. 

The rest of the day went on like normal ( even though she put an extra lookout for Peter. Who hadn't shown up to any of the classes they had together or nor had she seen him in the corridors.) 

She sighed,

MJ felt stares on her back as she walked through the corridors, she barely got surprised. In some way, she was  ** still  ** the new girl, the new  _ mystery-  _ for a lot of the guys in this school. Maybe some of them saw her as another bait they could prey on for a while until they realized that they didn't have a shot. 

Maybe they thought they did. But she had standards and was used to the treatment since she often moved around schools- 

MJ had an unusual look: long, red hair with just enough curls to not be considered straight, often very tight, revealing clothes, and a lot of jewelry. It was the look she felt most confident in, but the issue was that she wasn't that confident- 

She knew how she looked- and MJ knew a lot of people had crushes on her through the years and the bunch of different schools. But unlike a lot of people, for her was the idea of being in a relationship scary, uncomfortable. Which was a big reason she hadn't been in one yet. She had always felt like being in one was too much - pressure, too many expectations that she didn't know if she could live up to or not. She was terrified, ever since she was a kid.  _ But a new school was a fresh start.  _

She had first seen Peter Parker on the first day. When she had seen him walking in late to her first biology class after the summer, and she had opened her eyes for him ever since then. 

He was very good-looking but had a nerdy look going for him, the mysterious aura, and the  _ body, which few seemed to notice. MJ knew  _ that Peter Parker wasn't entirely foreign to the girls, as she had heard them talking about him regularly often not in a romantic way, but also not in a terrible way either.

Either way, she shoots her shot, and here she was.

She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for herself. It was her first time having the courage to make the first move and ask a guy out instead of the other way around. But here she was.

MJ just hoped that wherever he was, he was okay.

\---

"Hello Peter," Darwin said as he slowly entered the cell,

The boy was sitting up; his body curled up as much as he could with the number of restaŕaints used to keep him in place. He had been stripped of his shirt and was wearing a pair of sweatpants. Darwin could easily see the damage made on his body during the past two weeks by only looking at his chest. He had multiple bruises. Some were recent but some older as well. He had countless stab wounds plastered all over his chest, but the one most visible was the one on his arm. His ribs were visible, and Darwin saw the boy taking uncertain breath's. 

he shivered involuntarily, shaking uncontrollably. The boy opened his eyes slowly. Regaining focus on the man in front of him. Darwin watched him in delight. He kept silent, though.

"You are really enjoying this, are ya?" he said when he realized the man was waiting for him to speak.

"In all honestly? Yes," Darwin said, walking closer. "But I must congratulate you. You have beaten all my other inmates at this point."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Darwin asked, sitting down on a chair in front of him.

"You do really sound like one of the old therapists I had," Peter laughed out with no humor, "But she was a girl and had good intentions-" 

"Do you ever just- shut up?"

"No," he gave Darwin a crooked smile, "Are you done with your experiments yet."

"Yes, we have concluded that part," Darwin said, putting his hands on his knees.

"Then, what now?"

Darwin hesitated for a moment, making an unwanted movement, but stopping himself before it became noticeable. But Peter noticed it and grinned,

"What are you not telling me?" 

"Can you just shut up before I make you," Darwin growled, standing up-

Peter jumped, but the grin didn't disappear from his face, "What are you going to do, Darwin, do some more experiments?"

"I can cut your tongue out of your mouth," he said.

"Do it then. I dare you."

Darwin let out a frustrated sound, closing his eyes to calm himself. The boy in front of him had caused him for the first time in his career to question the strategies they were using. No inmates had made it this long. And even though it was impressive- it caused him great anxiety. Darwin couldn't sleep. Instead, he stayed up through the late hours thinking of a way to get inside Peter's head, ways to destroy him.

But the boy was stubborn, oh so stubborn. 

"No point," he said quietly, "As I said in the beginning-"

"You won't hurt me if not needed, whatever-" Peter interrupted, " We both know that's bullshit,"

"Do we?" Darwin asked, walking closer and trying to ignore the sudden urge to hit Peter for his snarky comments. 

Peter stiffed unintentionally, gulping as he drew closer. 

"You are scared of me, Pete."

"I'm not scared of you," Peter said, clenching his teeth, "and don't call me Pete,"

"I can call you what you want," Darwin said, walking over and crouched in front of him "you are just a kid-"

"Great discovery," Peter said, 

"-And I'll not take orders from you. You are a useless kid, that happened to get powers and now act like you are someone. You're not, you are going to die here. But until that, you are going to help Hydra We got everything we need from your powers now. But you could be a great addition-"

"I will never help HYDRA, so if that's what you want to say, drop It" Peter spat back, his eyes widened at Darwin's words. 

Darwin nodded, "Well, I knew you would say that. Not that it would of your ability to stop, you won't even know what you are doing, quite funny-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" came Peters's fast response, his eyes suspiciously watching him.

"Do you know who Bucky is, Peter?

"Haven't you already asked me that?" Peter said in a dangerously low tone, "If I remember right, you have asked me that, multiple times, And I have given you my answer."

"You have," Darwin admitted, "But I know for a fact that you lied about said information."

"What-"

Darwin backhanded the boy right across the face, feeling his already broken nose give out a crack under his fist. Darwin raised his fist once more.

"Ouch," Peter said and cowering ovDarwin'swin raised fist, gulping. "You know, you don't have to do that every time-"

Darwin lowered his fist, rolling his eyes. The door opened, and one of his guards entered,

"Excuse me, sir, I need a word."

"As you see, I'm busy-"

"It's important." 

Darwin let out a sigh and walked towards the door.

"This better be good," Darwin sighed, giving Peter one last glance. He walked over to the room, giving the guard a frown.

"So?" he said quietly. 

"Uhm-"

He raised his eyebrows, and the guard gulped.

"Pandora-"

"It's Mrs. Semyonov for you."

"I apologize," he stumbled, then coughing, " She would like a word."

Darwin sighed, then leaving the cell behind.

On the outside, Pandora stood against a wall with her arms over her chest. Her hair was in an elegant bun, but her eyes were bloodshot. Darwin looked her up and down, enjoying the sight of her curves and-

"Darwin," he said, catching his attention.

"Pandora," he said politely, standing beside her. She didn't look up, biting the inside of her lip.

"Why did you call me, I was going somewhere." He continued.

"No, you weren't Charles. Both you and I know that,"

"Get to the point," Darwin growled,

"Fine," she said, straightening up, "You were busy last night, so I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"... Did you happened to see Avenger's recent conference?"

Darwin got caught by surprise by the question, not expecting it.

"... What are you talking about?"

Pandora just smiled

\---

The avengers gathered around in the common area when the conference was over. Wanda, Bruce, and Vision were also included, and they all had a lot of questions. But that was to alter- they had all-time in the world to get the answers. They stood in silence, waiting for Fury to enter. When the door finally opened, they all held their breaths. Wondering what kind of reaction the director of SHIELD was going to have, seeing as they just went the complete opposite command than the one that had gotten asked of them. 

_ They had declared war on HYDRA, which was not a small foot.  _

"So," Fury said, entering with his bodyguards beside him. He inspected them all one by one- "That was an interesting conference,"

"Glad you liked it," Stark said, sitting down on his chair. He was the one who looked the most relaxed of them all. Steve and Nat both glared at him, then turning to FUry again. Both of them had a body language that they always had around Fury; high chins, straight back towards the chair, and straight, neutral faces. If you try to compare it to the rest, you quickly notice who has had military training before.

"I don't recall myself saying I liked it-"

"Oh, we know you wouldn't like it." Stark continued to snarl back, earning scoffs from both Clint and Wanda. 

"Anyways-" Fury tried to continue, leaning the conversation back on the track he preferred, "You just declared war on HYDRA. Do you have any idea what's going to happen now-"

"We gave them an ultimatum," Steve said, including himself in the conversation, "If they meet our requirements, we don't need to fight."

"And you think HYDRA is going to agree with our terms?"

"No," Stark said, "We know they won't. "

"Then what's the point? Are you just going to wander into the HYDRA base?"

"No," Clint said, "We plan, we find the base, and then we attack. Stark has found multiple possible bases around the country, and Russia just in case, so we'll just find the right one."

"And?"

"And- we gave them two days. Even though we know Hydra won't respond, we have time." Steve said.

Fury sat quietly for a moment, then sighed, "No,"

"No what?"

"You forget the most important part. You all work under SHIELD, and they haven't permitted you to file this mission. And they aren't going to give you that either."

"Like we give a flying shit about what SHIELD wants,"

"You should," Fury said, keeping the calm in his voice.

"No, I'm done," Stark said, hitting the table with his right hand, " I am done with this bullshit. We should have done this ages ago, and that's coming from me,"

"Yeah about that, what made you change your mind?" Fury said, "You were all for it last time we had our meeting."

Stark clenched his teeth, exchanging a glance with Steve.

"Let's just say, we talked,"

"Oh?" Fury rolled his eyes- eye.

"But that's not what's important." Steve interrupted, bringing the conversation yet again back on track, " We have already made the case public. And, we have the public on our site for the first time in a while,"

"But the case is- frankly ridiculous. You can't expect SHIELD to agree with that,"

"I don't think you get what we mean, one eye," Clint said, "we  _ frankly  _ don't care what SHIELD says."

"You have to really think about this-" Fury said, "Is it worth it?"

"Yes," Steve said, clenching his teeth. His face was now pale and very- intimidating. "They have Bucky,"

Fury sighed, "I knew you would figure that one out eventually- "

"Wait, hold on a minute-" Stark said, noticing Steves shift in body language.'

"You knew?" Steve said, standing up. Stark, who sat beside him, tried to put a hand on his shoulder, which Steve ignored.

"Captain-"

"You knew Bucky was at HYDRA, didn't you?" Steve urged rage visibly building up.

"Yes, I did." 

Steve scoffed, "and you come here pretending like we won't do anything about it?

"No-"

"When would you tell us that?" Sam said, also standing up.

Fury bit his lip, "It wasn't about that-"

"What other important information have SHIELD kept from us?" Sam continued.

Fury froze, narrowing his eyebrows. "Look, this is not the time to fight. If you want to do this, then fine. But don't expect everything to go back to normal when it's over. SHIELD will have some kind of consequence for you when it's over, so don't crawl back to me complaining about it being unfair. We gave you a chance, an excuse if you may, to ignore this entire situation, but you didn't take it. Do what you want."

"That's it?" Stark asked when he seemed to have finished.

"Yes," Fury nodded, then giving them all a small smile, "Whatever your decision may be, I wish you good luck."

Fury left the room after that.

\--

Clint had sat quietly for the entire meeting, waiting for FUry to leave the room. He needed to tell his fellow crewmates something- and he would rather not have SHIELD involved. 

When Fury finally left, a silence arrived. No one spoke for at least ten minutes. Clint had multiple times opened his mouth to speak but immediately retreated the action since he couldn't think of an appropriate way to say what he intended.

"So," Stark said, breaking the silence, "If not anyone has anything to say, I think we should-"

"No, wait." Clint said, earning looks from all of them, "I have something to say."

After a quick pause to take a deep breath, he started to speak, his moth moving for itself-

When he was done, silence followed his words. He uncertainly looked around, searching for reactions. Stark looked like he contained himself in the place, but he had paled.

"Are you telling me you just- found him? On a bus?" Stark said,

"Actually, on a bus stop-"

"Wait-" sam said, "Who are we talking about?"

_ Oh, right, the rest of the team had no clue... _

"Harry Osborn," Clint said

Tony flinched

"Who-"

"Where is he?" Nat asked, completely disregarding the confusion of the rest of the crew.

"I locked him up downstairs. There are no cameras there."

"You just left him there?" Stark asked,

"Did you want me to go to SHIELD with him?"Clint asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, I just-"

"Exactly-" he sighed, "Look, It was the best I could come up with at the moment, it was just before the conference and I was stressed. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Nat said, "What do you suggest we do with him?"

"Maybe we can get some information?" Steve suggested.

"Or, we can punch him so hard that-"

"Stark," 

"I don't think he wants to cooperate," Nat said,

"Wich villain has ever wanted to?" Sam said. "That's when torture comes in hand."

"Sam-" Steve said over some laughter that had erupted, "We don't do torture over here."

"Just a suggestion," Sam said

Steve sighed, "I think we should still speak to him, Stark?" Steve looked at Stark, who swallowed. "Would you do the honors?"

"...Always," Stark smiled.

_ \---  _

"Hey! Let me the fuck out!" Harry screamed, pulling at the doorknob. He was in a small room, more like a guest room than a cell. 

Hawkeye had just- left him there.

_ Oh god,  _

He hated being trapped. He really did. This room reminded him of his prison cell at the raft- or not the raft but the prison that had replicated the raft after the Civil war ended. It had still felt like they were underwater, seeing how isolated they were from the rest of the world. It felt like he had spent years in that cell, even though it was barely half a year. Panic rose in his body just thinking about it. He slid down the fall, trying his best to prevent the panic attack he felt slowly rising towards the surface from happening. 

_ Fuck he hated this.  _

The door opened, and he looked up. Above him stood three people staring down at where he was sitting on the floor. He quickly moved to get up,

"No, stay." One of the people said, and even before he could take a proper look at the person, he recognized the voice of Tony Stark.

_ Shit  _

The man was wearing a suit, and Harry couldn't interpret his facial expressions since it looked like he was counseling them well. But Harry knew that they probably weren't in his favor. Captain America and Hawkeye stood beside him with the same facial expressions that couldn't be interpretedHarry'srry mind reminisced to the time in the underground base, when they were all chained to the wall, in regular clothes. Harry had felt so powerful seeing them all there- to his ´possession´ if you could call it that.

He wasn't feeling the same feeling now.

Now they really looked like the mighty Avengers that he had learned to respect and fear through the years.

Harry kept a straight face, meeting Stark's face with a worthy, almost snarky, look to it.

"Look who we have here," the man said, looking down on him with a snark, "Not as tough anymore." 

"Well, you looked all a lot better chained to the wall-"

"You fucking-"

"Stark, calm down," Cap said, but he had visibly clenched his teeth, "We are here to interrogate him, not kill him."

Stark sighed, looking back at him with a hateful glance, 

"You want me to take it?" Cap continued calmly,

Stark nodded, backing away. Cap took his place,

"Stark is afraid of me? Never thought that would ever happen," Harry muttered,

"I'm not. But I get sick just looking at you," 

"That's kind of rude," He muttered, earning glares.

Steve sighed loudly, "We need to talk to you,"

"About?"

"What do you think, dipshit." 

"Tony, please." Steve said, "About Peter."

"I'm not going to tell you anything,"

"Yes, you will," Steve continued, keeping the calm in his voice, 

"I really don't feel like it-"

"We don't really care if you feel it, or not," Clint said, finally speaking after being quiet for the entire time. 

Harry was quiet for a moment, calculating his odds.

"...What do you wanna know?" He asked, putting one knee up to make himself more comfortable on the floor. 

Stark looked confused, glancing at Cap, 

"Get a chair," Cap said to Harry, who carefully got up from the ground. Clint had brought in chairs and they were now placed in a half-circle around Harry's chair. He gulped and sat down. An awkward silence followed. 

"Will you answer the questions we ask?" Cap finally said.

"Depending on what the questions are."

Stark let out a surprised scoff, more like laughter, and Harry gave him a weird look.

"Please tell me you were friends with Peter," he asked, choking a bit on his laughter.

Harry's heart dropped,

"I-" He said, uncertain what his response would be, "I was."

"I knew it," Stark laughed out, "But he certainly didn't like you anymore, did he?"

Harry smiled, "I think the feeling was mutual,"

"What happened?" Cap asked. 

"You guys were really asleep during the entire time at the base, weren't you?" 

"Well, the only thing we know-" Clint said, "Is that your psychotic ass killed his girlfriend."

"I did that," Harry smiled, even though the smile was a bit forced, 

"Why?" Steve asked.

_ "Because he wouldn't give me his blood,"  _ Harry was close to saying, but stopping himself before doing so. 

"I had my reasons," 

"And those reasons were..?"

"What's the point of this?" Harry asked. 

"We just want to know more about Peter," Steve calmly continued, even though Harry guessed he was beginning to get annoyed by him.

"In other words-" Stark said, "We want to know how you two went from being ´best buddies,´ to you waterboarding him for fun."

Harry clenched his teeth, "Me and Peter have a history, sure. But what I was asked to do had nothing to do with my personal beef with him, I was following orders,"

"Yeah, but see-" Stark said, "Even though I hated this guy-" he said, gesturing towards Cap, "I wouldn't even think of waterboard him or torture him at all, even if I was following orders."

Harry scoffed, "But your not me."

"Obviously."

"Can we just get to the point?" Harry said, sighing. "Because I need to be somewhere-"

"You think we're letting you out?" Clint asked,

"Well, what accusations do you have on me?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows,

"Are you serious? Didn't you escape prison? Stark asked, actually looking confused,

"That information is supposed to be a secret for the Avengers. So how exactly are you going to tell SHIELD the reason you brought me in without mentioning the prison break, even though you didn't know about it. Everything about me is a government secret, even the mighty Avengers can't know anything. You also don't have any evidence against me, none." He said, letting out a laugh at their stunned faces. 

"Who says we need to tell SHIELD anything? No one visits this floor, it's closed and doesn't have any security," Stark said

"Isn't that kidnapping?"

"Funny thing coming from your mouth."

"Just thought that wasn't like the mighty Avengers to do,"

"You thought wrong then you fucking-"

"Stark," Cap said, sighing. "Look, I don't like you-"

Harry laughed but let him continue.

"-And you don't like us either. But we ask you to help us, this once."

"Why would I?"

"Because we are trying to get Peter out -"

"And that's going to change my mind, how?"

"Because I know that there must be something in you that still care if he dies or not."

"I don't give a single fuck about Parker," Harry said, "And if you would ask Peter that, he would tell you the same thing."

"But Peter isn't here, and that's the problem,"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell us what you know,"

" I know jack shit, literally," Harry said, quit enjoying this little game.

"It's no point," Stark said, standing up, "He is not going to tell us anything new. Let's go,"

Cap looked like he was going to agree, also standing up. Clint hesitated, 

"Wait-" He said, "Can I just...Ask one more thing?"

"Go ahead," Steve said, narrowing his eyebrows.

Harry scoffed out loud.

_ Like whatever he asked were going to change anything  _

"What was the girl's name?" Clint asked, turning to Harry again

Harry stopped in his tracks, "What? Who?"

Clint drilled his eyes into Harry, "I think you know who."

Harry swallowed, "Why."

"I do remember hearing it, I just can't remember." Clint said, "So can you tell me?"

"Will you leave me after that? We're not letting you out," Clint said, "But sure if can you just answer that one thing, and we'll leave."

"... Gwen."

A silence followed, 

"Gwen Stacy."

Clint froze, nodded, and with the rest of the Avengers left the room. Harry heard the click sound, meaning they locked the door. 

He was trapped again.

\---

"What was that for?" Stark asked Clint as they exited the room. Clint was quiet until they made sure the room was locked and they were on their way to the elevators.

"I wanted to see in what way he would respond with, and also-" he said, pushing the elevator button to the common area floor, "-Wanted to see his reaction while saying the name."

"And why would that ever mean anything?"

"If he showed signs of remorse, there was a possibility that he also felt guilt, and we could potentially use it to get information from him."

"Did he?"

"I think so, didn't have a lot of time checking his every facial expression, Clint said simply, entering the common room area, "So, what now?"

"We didn't get much off that," Steve said, "So I suggest we drop the subject off trying to get to know Peter- instead, planning and finding the base."

"How do we know they are keeping both Peter and Bucky in the same location?" Clint asked, sitting down around the table. Nat had gone away to train in the fighting area for a bit, while Wanda And Vision were playing Chess in the right corner, also knows as the gaming corner, but excluding those two, the common room close to empty.

"It's a fair guess that they are. We don't think HYDRA would risk having two separate locations."

"That's true.

Nat entered the area, dripping in sweat. She had a towel around her neck, which she used to dry her forehead. She went directly to the kitchen area to grab herself a cup of coffee and sat down around the table. 

"How did the meeting go?"

"Bad. We got absolutely nothing." Stark said, sitting down next to Nat, "Wanda, Vision, wanna join?"

Wanda and Vision looked up from their intense chess match, nodded, and went over to them-

"If you want I can go and beat the shit out of him?" Nat suggested, nursing her knuckle. 

"Nah, I would rather do the honor of beating the shit out of him myself, but I don't think that will do anything," Clint said, "He's stubborn."

"How old is he?" Nat asked, "He doesn't look past seventeen,"

"I think he is in Peter's age since they were friends," Steve said, "so probably like seventeen, or sixteen."

"Wait, Peter?" Sam said, who entered the room with Rhod "Peter as in Peter Parker, as in Spider-Man?"

"Yes," Steve said, 

Sam and Rhodey sat down,

"Did you just tell me he was seventeen?" Sam said, 

"Well, actually sixteen-" 

Sam's face was full of disbelief, looking between all of them, "You gotta be fucking kidding me, right?" When no one answered his face changed, "RIGHT?"

"No," Stark said, "He's sixteen."

"But he could have lied?"

"No. I checked him out when I returned."

"Shit," Sam said, "when you said he as young I didn't expect him to be _ that  _ young."

" _ Sir _ ,"  _ JARVIS _ mechanical voice rang through the ceiling, "There is a call for you-"

"I think it can wait, JARVIS-"

_ "It's from a person called May Parker." _

Stark hesitated, looking up. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," JARVIS voice rang through the room, "Should I put it on speaker?"

Stark looked up at the rest of them. Steve gave him a nod, while Clint and Nat had tensed. The rest looked between them quietly,

"Yes,"

"Hello? HELLO?" An elderly women's voice was heard through the room. Her voice was on the edge of breaking, "Have I come to the avenger's tower?"

"Yes, this is Tony Stark speaking." Stark's uncertain voice answered, "Is this May Parker?"

"Oh thank god," Mrs. Parker relived voice answered, "Yes, this is May, May Parker."

"Great to finally speak to you, Mrs-"

"Don't you fucking dare, Stark," Mrs. Parker's voice answered, "I'm only calling for information, or lack of, I don't know-"

"Miss, I suggest you calm down," Steve said, including himself.

"Who was that?"

"Captain America, miss."

"Oh, the guy speaking on the TV-" May said, taking fast breaths. "I-"

"Madam, breath," Stark instructed, "Are you Peter's mom?"

"What? No. I'm his aunt." 

"Right...?"

"Yeah, you goddamn asshole's, now, tell me where my Peter is."

"As we said in the conference when we have information-"

"No, you will tell me were my-"

"Miss, you can't just-"

"No.," Stark said to Steve, "let me-"

Steve gave him a weird look but kept quiet.

"Miss, how much do you know?"

"I know that my Peter is Spider-Man and that he is kidnapped by some weird organization, thanks to you. Also, some weird guy blew up my house, and I don't know if that is thanks to you or not, but what I have from the last two weeks it might as well be. So you can't expect me not to react this way!"

_ Oh my god, she had an attitude, huh. _

"Now I see was Peter got it," Clint whispered to Nat.

"We don't blame you. But, will you come over to the tower instead?"

"Wha-"

"Yeah, what the fuck?" Clint asked, but Tony put up his hand in an 'I'll explain later' motion.

"I mean- if you're not going to kidnap me or anything I guess-"

Tony chuckled, "We won't kill you, I can promise that. Can you come in at five PM tomorrow? and bring some clothes as well."

"Bring some- _ what? _ "

"I promise! I'll explain it."

"Okay." May said, hesitating a bit," I'll be there."

"Great,"

May closed the call, leaving the Avengers in stunned silence,

"Tony, how did you ever get a wife?" Clint asked,

"What?" 

"And bring some clothes', really Tony?" Sam said, holding back laughter. "Why did you ask her to come to the tower?" 

"Because," Stark said, sighing like he was talking to a bunch of kindergarten kids, "I think it can help us."

"How? How the heck would she help us with anything?" Clint asked,

"It won't hurt having her here, and we have loads of rooms to spare."

"But what if, "Nat said, "What if we don't get him out? What should we tell her then?"

"I-"

"and also-" She continued, then hesitated for a moment, "-We need to consider the fact that SHIELD will probably try to- apprehend him once we get him out. What should we tell her then?"

Stark was silent for a while before answering, "We will not turn over Peter to SHIELD. I think we all can agree on that. And we are getting him out-" Stark looked over at Steve, who was looking into his lap, "And Bucky too." 

Steve smiled at him and nodded.

"I just hope we aren't too late."

\----

Peter shivered harshly, groaning in pain. 

He forced his eyes closed, trying to get some sleep. Ever since he got to this hellhole he had barely got any sleep and seeing since that was one and a half weeks ago, it was starting to take a toll on him. But every time he forced himself to relax, actually coming close to a state of unconsciousness, his stomach began to ace and woke him up again. He concluded that both starvation and Sleep deprivation was not a great mix. 

When Peter actually stopped and thought of his condition at the moment, he was surprised that he actually made it this far.

But here he was.

Darwin had been gone for what seemed to be hours, but seeing how messed up his sense of time was, it could have been much less. 

Or longer.

_ God, he was going insane. _

_...Wonder how May was doing. _

Peter felt like they were planning something- of course, he had no idea what, but whatever it was- it wasn't going to be good for him.

He just hoped- even though it was a very small possibility of happening, that the Avengers were looking for him. It was the only possibility of him getting out- If not, he finds a possibility to escape. But in this condition, he doubted that would happen anytime soon.

_ Fuck _

When Darwin entered, he opened his eyes. The man entered by the back towards him, so he fixed his facial expression and grinned. But when the man turned around, it was like Peter had never actually sent him before. He looked- terrifying, and peter's grin instantly disappeared. 

"Hi, Pete," Darwin said, grinning at the sudden change of expression on Peter's face, the grin only grew as he walked closer towards him, watching him as he helplessly tried to crawl away. "Those restraints are stopping you, are they?"

.. Smartass, Peter thought.

"Nothing to say? That's a pity." He bowed down in front of him, and Peter stared straight into the man's eyes, not daring to look away.

The man had something in his hand, and Peter barely had time to glance down at the object before Darwin plumbed it into his neck, drugging him again. 

Peter blinked harshly, swallowed resplendent in a desperate attempt to ignore the effects of the drug but to no use. He immediately got the feeling of calmness, like he was drunk. He was still very much aware of his surroundings, not for the better.

"This is the newest drug we have made, thanks to your blood. It makes your healing disappear with the rest of your powers, you like it?" Darwin asked while Peter was busy trying to not- pass out.

Peter felt his clamps around his wrist and ankles being released, but his shoulder got grabbed the second the cuffs were gone. Peter's wrists were very hurt, and raw as a result of the past couple of days. Darwin squashed his bad shoulder hard, and he let out a gasp.

He was practically dragged out of the room, Darwin by his side leading the way. 

They entered a room with two chairs on opposite sides of each other, facing one another. He was brought to one of the chairs, still feeling dizzy. Peter felt the coldness of the cuffs around his wrist and ankles once again. The clamps were secured tightly around his arms and legs, locking them in place. 

_ He couldn't even move his head. _

_ Welp, at least he got a couple of minutes without them. _

Peter blinked, trying to get used to the lightness in the room that was blinding him. When he got used to it, he realized that The room wasn't a normal cell or a room with no furniture, like the one had been in ever since he had arrived. But it wasn't for the better, not even close.

"Welcome Pete," Darwin said when he had secured Peter to the chair, "This will be your new home."

"Damn it! I miss the old one. Can I switch again?"

Peter felt a knife to his bare chest, feeling the coldness and sharpness of the blade against his chest. Darwin teased him by inserting the staple slowly. Peter braced himself for the pain, but it still shocked him every time.

"Ask me to stop, Pete," Darwin said, 

"No-" 

the knife went deeper in, causing him to gasp and blood began dropping to the floor.

"Tell me to stop," Darwin continued,

_ don't you dare- _

_ don't you- _

"Please stop," He gasped, and Darwin let go of the knife to the floor and nodded, 

"There we go." he said, "Finally going to be compliant?"

"What do you think, dickhead?"

"Apparently not." Darwin sighed, then nodding towards one of the guards, "Bring him in."

"Wha-" Peter tried but stopped when he saw the man they brought in, carried by two guars, feet dragging on the ground as they carried him to the chair in front of him, cuffing him in the same way they did with Peter.

"This," Darwin said, gesturing to the man, "Is the Winter Solider, have you heard about him?"

Bucky.

"No," Peter said, looking away from Bucky,

"Still won't admit it, but honestly it doesn't matter anymore," Darwin said, backing away, so he stood behind the Winter Soldiers chair. Bucky had his hair limbed and long hair covering his face. Darwin grabbed his curly hair and forced his head up, so peter could get a good look at him.

Bucky's face looked quite rough, having bruises all over the face. He also looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. 

Bucky opened his eyes slowly, catching Peter's eyes with a confused glance. 

"Get away from me," he growled at Darwin, who let go.

"Welcome back, Buck,"

"Don't call me Buck," 

"Okay," Darwin said, "I'm happy you two get to meet,"

"I'm not, Get me out of here, now."

"I don't take order's from you, Winter Soldier." Darwin said, "DO you want to go to the isolation cell again?" When bucky didn't answer, he smiled, "Thought so. Now-"

Darwin walked past Peter and went to pick up something, and Peter could hear by the buzz the object Darwin was picking up, that it wasn't pleasant. He prepared himself for the electrical shock- but he was too late. Peter had felt the same time multiple times over the past two weeks, but he never got used to it.

"You remember this feeling don't you, Pete. I really hope you haven't forgotten-"

"No, I haven't, thank you-" Peter's said, his voice coming out panicked and shaky, "I'm totally remembering-"

"What the fuck is your play here?" Bucky screamed, "Torturing a child isn't gonna get me working for you again,"

"You have never worked for us. We forced you to. And we will do it again, just you wait," Darwin said, releasing Peter's body from the spear, "But this isn't a normal kid."

"Wha-" Bucky said, looking at Peter who was still gasping for air, he was looking at Peter with confusion, "What is the point of this?"

Peter was hit by the spear once more before he was able to recover from the last attack. He let out a scream, feeling sweat running down his forehead down to the floor. When the attack was over, his head fell. There were sparks in front of his eyes, blinding him.

"So-" Darwin said happily, "Now we're going to do what I've been excited to do since the start."

Peter gulped but forced his head to move so he could look Darwin straight into his black eyes.

"You see, Pete-" Darwin smiled, walking over and standing very close, "We need to hurry this up. And I have got very annoyed with your little behavior, so I don't mind."

Peter glared at him, keeping eye contact with the man, having some sort of competition.

Darwin sighed, looking away "Let's just start," he said, snapping his fingers, and two guards entered. With no questions asked, they went over to him. They brought some kind of machine, that they placed right beside his chair. From the machine, wires were hanging loose. The guards, who Peter recognized from the plane, stuck the multiple wires all over his chest. 

Peter yanked his wrists in the chair. Since he only wearing his shorts, his shirt was stripped, so that wires could be stuck on his chest. Peter was breathing hard and he locked eyes with Bucky, who was shifting between the machine, and him. 

"What the heck is this?" Peter demanded, and Darwin walked forward again. 

"I've been studying you, Peter, as you know, I've been studying you for the past week and a half.

Pain doesn't work on you if it does only for a short amount of time-" He sighed, "threats don't work on you either. Sure, the experiments have had an- emotionally damaging effect, but that's bare."

"Anyway," his hand dismissively. "I know what makes you tick, what makes you- anxious and scared, Pete. It's your friends, your family, and most importantly, people who had done you wrong. You have a big heart, Pete. Even though The Avengers is the reason you are here, you won't tell me any information you have on them, willing to get the torture to save someone you don't even know. Its- incredible, weak, but incredible."

"where are you going with this, Darwin?"

"What if-" Darwin continued, smiling gleefully up at him, "What if we make you what you most of all fear?"

Peter froze, jerking in the claps harshly, realizing where Darwin was going with this, "I won't."

"It won't be your choice, Peter. Maybe you've heard of the other name your friend goes by, the Winter Soldier?" Darwin said, nodding at Bucky who was sitting frozen in his chair, sweat dripping down his forehead and face pale. "When I'm done with you, you'll do whatever I want Peter."

"No," Peter whispered. "You can't. Please- You can't do this!"

"This will be fun-" Darwin whispered, inspecting Peter's face, "Let's begin."

"No," Bucky whispered, 

"Wha-" 

An electric shock, a million times worse than anything he had been through, hit him with full force. He tried to rip his arm out of the clamps with full force, body shaking. 

"No, No- STOP!" He screamed out.

The shock only continued.

"Hit him," Darwin demanded, and he felt another shock going through his body while it was still recovering from the last.

Electricity pulsed through the clamps, and Peter screamed, still fighting it,

He had come so far-

_ Peter Parker _

_ Peter Parker _

_ Peter... _

"Open your moth, Peter," Darwin demanded, holding up a rubber gag. 

Nope.

Peter clamped his mouth shut, closing his eyes and getting as far away from Darwin's hand and the gag as possible. Darwin sighed and pressed the gun- and stab wound- hard. Peter held it for as long as he could until he cried out in pain, and Darwin stuck the downright massive gag into his mouth. Peter retched, choking, feeling it in the back of his mouth, making him unable to breathe. He felt like he was drowning. His throat closed up, and his chest grew tight. 

_ Fuck no no no no no no no _

Peter felt a needle going through his skin, and something got pumped in.

Another drug- Peter realized quickly. 

His memories became a blur, and Peter used all his focus on keeping them in his memory, not allowing himself to forget it.

My name is Peter Parker-

He gasped for breaths whilst one after another hit him. 

"Stop-" Peter heard Bucky scream, but the shocks didn't stop. He felt his body beginning to shut down. 

"Sir- one more hit and his- his vitals will."

"Hit him," Darwin said,

He felt his body become numb. It was like he was trapped in his own mind for a couple of seconds. He let out a breath of relief as the pain went away.

Peter-

Pete-

What?

_ Who was Peter? _

\---

The last couple of days had only been dedicated to two things: Plan, and Patrolling.

Every single of the Avengers was focusing on finding the base, first of all. Tony had made a list of different locations where the base could be, and they were now going to at least four of them a day, fighting people and gathering information. But id there going to be completely honest- it wasn't going great. 

The bases had given them close to nothing- and there were over two hundred possible locations to try. If they were going to continue at this phase, even if they did the exclusion method, they weren't going to find the HYDRA base anytime soon.

The Avengers had also gotten another guest.

Peter's Aunt.

And it was fair to say- that she was a terrifying woman. 

The first thing the elderly lady had done when she met them all- she punched Tony Stark in the face.

It was quite an interesting first meeting.

But in all honestly- she had helped them more than they had expected.

May was willing to tell them things about Peter- and even though that didn't exactly help them with the investigation essay, it helped them understand him better as a person. 

But she was mostly in her room, and she went to work as normal. So they barely saw her.

"What's up?" Sam asked Nat when he entered. Nat looked up at him. 

She was sitting on the couch and was the only one not outside patrolling at the moment.

"Not much, just thinking."

"About what?" Sam asked, sitting beside her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

She sighed, "A lot of things. It's not important. I have already done my part of work today."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, but I mean that we still haven't found the base yet-" he narrowed his eyes at her, "It's something else, isn't it? 

She shook her head but avoided his eyes, "I just have a lot to think about."

"Okey, but if its anything you want to talk about-"

"I'll search you up, I promise."

He nodded, smiled at her, and got up from the couch, "I'll see you later then,"

"I guess I will."

Sam left the room, and Nat's smile dropped almost immediately. She looked back at her phone. (Which she had hidden beneath the couch pillows,´) the screen was still on, and she saw the picture she had watched before Sam entered the room.

A picture of her and Pandora smiling,

She closed the phone and raced out of the room. 

\--- 

"JARVIS, anything?" Stark asked, sitting in front of his computer with an energy drink beside him,

"Sorry, Sir." JARVIS said, "Nothing new."

Stark groaned, "That's fine, thank you. What's May's Status?"

"May is in her room, reading."'

Stark nodded, leaning back on the chair. He sighed, looking at the next base on his list.

He knew damn well this was going nowhere.

All they did was mark place after place, sending out someone to inspect the area, then finding nothing.

HYDRA was good at covering their tracks. Everybody knew that.

That was what made it so annoying.

He finished up his work on his computer, then sighed.

"What's next," He mumbled to himself quietly, "Maybe shower?"

His hair was really greasy, and he smelled- like really smelled. He had barely showered for the past week, maybe it was time? He left his computer with the tab open and went to the bathroom. He undressed and went into the shower cold shower.

The seconds it took to change the temperature from cold to hit was terrible.

He had flinched and stumbled in his spot.

"Fuck," he whispered, using the wall to keep him steady.

It felt like the water was filling his lungs, and Tony gasped for air.

It stopped when the temperature changed. Tony quickly finished and went to dress up.

He really needed to go and see a therapist.

When he walked back to his room, Pepper laid in the bed with a book.

"Hi darling," She said, "what's up?"

"I just took a shower,"

She nodded, smiling at him, and returning to her book. 

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, this thing?" she asked, looking at the cover, "Its a fantasy thriller."

"Didn't know you liked Fantasy, Pep." he teased her.

"It's actually really good. It's from the villain's perspective, but the villain kind of thinks he is a hero-" Pepper explained, and made space for Tony to lay down beside her, which he did, "- and the hero trapped the villain, and the storyline continues like that. It's really interesting since it's not from a usual-" 

Tony reached forward a kissed her gently on the mouth, and she returned the kiss uncertainly, "What was that for?"

"I-" Tony said, then jumping up from the bed in shock, "I think you just gave me an idea."

\---

Steve sighed, "Hand me the bandage, Clint."

Clint handed him it, and Steve used it to cover his elbow that had been stabbed during the fight,

"God Cap! You good?" Clint said, but Steve only wafted him off,

"It will heal in like ten minutes,"

"Still, It looks like it hurts."

"It's bearable." He said, "How long until we are at the tower?"

"Like twenty minutes." Clint said, sitting down beside him, "You found anything?"

Steve shook his head, cutting off the bandage and putting it in place around his arm.

"This is really going nowhere," Clint sighed, "I really thought this would be it. Are you- you know, getting worried that-"

"That the mission will fail?" Steve asked, 

"Yeah-"

"I guess. I just-" Steve sighed, "When I found out Bucky was still alive-"

"You won't just abandon it." Clint finished his sentence, and Steve nodded. "But we will find him, I promise."

"Yes, we will." 

The rest of the trip went on in silence as they closed in, landing on the tower.

They left the plane, giving the pilot a greet, and entered the tower. The moment they entered, they caught sight of Nat who stood with her hands above her chest, obviously waiting for them. When she noticed them, she ran down the hallway to meet them, she looked like she was distressed, but Steve didn't find an opportunity to ask, because she dragged them away.

"What the fuck, Nat?" Clint said, stumbling in his spot, "We literally just arrived-"

"Can you hurry up?" Sam said from the edge of the corridor, where he and Rhodey were waiting, "You guys are late."

"How can we be late?" Clint asked, looking genuinely surprised, "We didn't have time to fit!"

"Well, you did now."

"It's 3:00 am."

"Still," Wanda said, having her ginger hair up in a bun, yawning, "Stark woke all up like ten minutes ago."

"So this is Stark's fault, then?" Steve said, blinking rapidly

God, a coffee would be nice-

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, "What happened to your elbow, by the way, it looks tough."

"Stab wound, not too bad. " Steve said, "I promise," he said since he still got some uncertain looks.

"Not too bad my ass,"

"Please," Steve scoffed, "What does Stark want?"

"You'll have to ask him," Sam said, walking towards Stark's room- he knocked and entered.

Stark sat at his computer, Pepper in the bed watching them with an interested glance. 

"Tony?" Clint said, trying to see what Tony was working on.

Tony slowly moved his face away from the screen, meeting their confused glances, 

"What's this?" Wanda asked, walking towards the computer, Tony smiled

"It's the HYDRA base."

\---

When Peter woke up, he was confused. His mind was racing, sweat running down his forehead, and to the floor. 

He gasped for breaths, 

"Kid?" a voice said, and raising his head as slow as he could, meeting a man's worried face, 

His head hurt

"What's your name?" Another voice said, and he turned his head,

"I-" he rasped out, "What?"

"What's your name?" the man repeated, clearly annoyed. 

"I-" He said, 

it was just a name

But- he couldn't...

"I don't know."

The man nodded, and Peter saw that he was containing a smile. "Do you know who Spider-Man is?"

"Yes," he said, without a second of doubt. Images of a blue-red spandex dressed person flew through his mind.

"Fuck," the man said under his breath, 

"Wha-" he looked back at the man on the chair in front of him, who gave him a pitty full glance, shaking his head in defeat.

God, he was confused.

"Where am I?" he said. He looked down and caught sight of a piece of cloth just underneath his chair

"You are at HYDRA," The man said, "Now, say your name?"

"Haven't you already asked me my name? And didn't I already say I didn't know?" Peter snapped,

Peter...

He froze, memories coming back to him.

_ May... _

_ Spider-Man... _

_ The avengers. _

_ Peter... _

_ Peter Parker. _

Peter blinked, looking around the room, who became a lot clearer for him.

_ HYDRA _

It was like a stone dropped in his chest as he realized where he was, and he dared to look towards the man.

_...Darwin _

Darwin looked downright furious like he had flames inside of his eyes. Peter wondered why they hadn't burst yet.

"No, no," He whispered, swallowing, and looking around.

A couple of goons came in, and Darwin moved.

More electrical shocks went through his body, and Peter screamed, He screamed oh so loud, his scream cut off halfway, making a whimper replace it. 

"NO!"

"once more-"

"Please-" he whimpered, he was a second too late.

Another shock,

"Stop it! YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATHS, STOP IT!"

"Can someone gag him?"

The person stopped screaming, and another shock hit him.

And then another,

And another,

Until he passed out...

He just wanted to go home.

\---- 

When he woke up, darwin was still not there.

Darwin...

Peter let out a breast in pure relief,

He could still remember.

It had been almost four times at this point. He would wake up t Darwin right in front of his face. The drug getting pumped into his system. More electric shocks that seemed never to end, and then he would pass out, either not remembering anything at all, or do.

_ The memories became fainter all the time. _

Peter gulped, 

"Kid," A man said, and Peter met Buky's eyes. 

It was the first time Peter actually got a good look on his face. 

He looked- downright exhausted, tired.

He was wearing some kind of suit, with a HYDRA emblem patched on his shoulder. 

"Are you... good?"

"Yea," he whispered, twitching.

Peter believed that the electric shock had given him some kind of tic, making him tick now and then. I was annoying. 

"I know you aren't," he said. Peter saw how tense the man was, "They did that on me about a year ago? It worked wonder's though."

"I know they did." He said,

Buckys eyebrows flew up to his hairline.

Fuck

Peter looked around, searching for cameras.

There was none,

"I hacked their base moths ago," He answered Bucky's unasked question.

"Oh," He said, " Is that why you are here? quite an interesting thing to do for a civilian because he got some information-"

"It's... complicated."

"Are you some superhero person?" He asked, "Cuz HYDRA has been interested in those guys recently-"

He abruptly stopped, starring as in a trance at Peter, "Are you apart of the Avengers?"

"...No."

"Do you know them?"

"We have met,"

_ We have met, my ass _

"Have you met Steve?"

Right,

"Yes," he said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Recently?"

He looked up at him. He looked so relieved, so delighted...

"Quit. We met before I got here."

Bucky nodded, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, I think."

"Okay. that's good." He said, "Thank you."

Peter only nodded,

They sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, cuz really, what would they so to one another?

Peter knew Bucky had been here for a very long time, probably dealt with so much more than Peter had for the past weeks, maybe it wouldn't even be comparable?

"How old are you, kid?" Bucky asked after a while,

"Sixteen," Peter said

"God." Bucky said, "shit."

Peter scoffed, "You don't say."

"You look like you are fourteen, by the way,"

"I do?" Peter said, 

"Yes, you have young... features."

"And you look like you are over fifty," Peter mumbled, even though that wasn't remotely true. But Bucky looked him straight in the eyes, containing a smile,

"Well, I am 95. So you are close."

Peter blinked, "Oh," 

"Yea,"

Darwin entered once again, with the same goons as before. 

\--

No

God,

Bucky couldn't stand watching them doing the fifth procedure on the boy in front of him. He really couldn't.

It was incredible how the boy (Who Bucky didn't know the name of, but he could be dammed that he heard Darwin say it earlier) had handled fifth procedures in a matter of just 24 hours. It only took them three times to break his last year, which was still one of the most terrifying experiences in his life. And that was in days, almost a week. Now they were doing double the amount in a day on a sixteen-year-old.

Who was he-?

"Yea,"

Darwin entered once again, with the same goons as before. 

\--

No

God,

Bucky couldn't stand watching them doing the fifth procedure on the boy in front of him. He really couldn't.

It was incredible how the boy (Who Bucky didn't know the name of, but he could be dammed that he heard Darwin say it earlier) had handled fifth procedures in a matter of just 24 hours. It only took them three times to break his last year, which was still one of the most terrifying experiences in his life. And that was in days, almost a week. Now they were doing double the amount in a day on a sixteen-year-old.

Who was he-?

No matter who he was, he was clinging unto those memories, and he was doing it well- it seemed. Even at those times, Bucky thought he lost the fight. He could still remember his name after five minutes.

But it was a dangerous game cause Bucky knew Darwin.

He was not someone who gave up.

"Hey, Pete," Darwin said, "ready to go again?"

_ Pete... _

"Ready as ever. Hit me-" Peter said, but Bucky was a trained spy. He knew how to see if someone was afraid, and there was no doubt,

Peter was afraid, really afraid.

And Darwin knew it,

Wich made it more terrifying to watch.

Peter's screams tore through the room, echoing through the walls. Bucky had to look away and close his eyes, trying so hard to ignore it, blocking it out. 

But he couldn't

When Peter finally passed out, Darwin backed off.

"You know what, Darwin." He said, "Fuck you."

Darwin turned and smiled at him, "Someone's pissed off?

"Hell yeah, I am. What the fuck?" Bucky snapped, "Isn't he sixteen? What sane person would do this."

"It's for the� greater good-"

"My ass," He said, "There nothing called the greater good. It's just an excuse for your sick behavior."'

Darwin became angry again. Bucky noticed those changed in his body langue too well.

"What's your play, Darwin?" Bucky whispered, "You couldn't use me anymore, so you decide to attack a teenager? Now, explain to me why that is for the greater good."

"When we got you-" Darwin started, having his back away from him, "I thought that it was it. HYDRA's goal would be achieved. But, It turned out you were a lot weaker than we thought. You could' t take down the Avengers-"

"And he can?" Bucky interrupted, gesturing towards Peter, "What makes him so special?"

"What you fail to understand-" Darwin continued, "Is that HYDRA does not need for you anymore,"

"Then, why this charade?"

"Because-" Darwin smiled, "You are going to watch him kill your friends, and then you."

"Wha-" he started, then it dawned on him.

The Avengers.

"No-"

"Yes," darwin said,

Peter groaned from his chair, and the attention was on him instead,

Darwin gave him a grin and walked over to him.

"You name?"

"Wha-" He said, blinking.

"Your name." Darwin repeated, smacking him, "Now-

"I don't know-" he said, looking genuinely confused. Darwin nodded, looking on his clock, 

"I'll come back in five minutes. If Peter's memories haven't come back until then, we are ready to go."

With that, he let the room.

"Kid, KID!" Bucky yelled once Darwin had left the room, "Kid, you need to listen to me right now."

"I don't understand-" 

"Please, you will-" he continued, and Peter must have heard the panic in his voice because he kept quiet, "What's your name."

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"You need to really focus, dig deep inside your brain-"

"Okay!" Peter said, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down, "I'm gonna try."

"That's good-"

Peter closed his eyes, twitching multiple times. Bucky saw himself in the boy in front of him, feeling the extreme agony and the need to escape it. It didn't get better once you had escaped it- though. 

"I-" He said, "Peter."

"Okay, that's good-" Bucky said, relieved, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Just glimpses."

"That's something." Bucky nodded, 

"He will come back, won't he?"

"Darwin? Yes." 

"Fuck," Peter whispered, "I cant-"

"I get it, kid," He said, feeling the same panic as Peter, "We are gonna come up with something."

"what?"

Bucky didn't know, neither did he answered. Maybe that was cruel, but he was in the same position of hopelessness as Peter right now.

The clock was ticking, and once Darwin entered, he was going to do it all over again. Both of them knew that.

"You gotta pretend," he finally said

"What?" Peer said

"You got to pretend that you don't know anything, okay?"

"Okay?"

"Just-"

"He's here," Peter whispered, and Bucky shut his mouth. Bucky had no clue how Peter knew that, but the door opened. Darwin entered, ignoring Bucky and walking directly towards Peter,

"What's your name?"

Bucky got to say. Peter was a damn good actor. The moment Darwin entered, he started twitching on purpose (though it looked hella convincing) and blinking, making almost Bucky believe that he couldn't remember anything,

"What? I don't understand-" he rapidly looked around. Darwin narrowed his eyebrows, then burst into a smile,

"Thank god," He whispered, and Bicky needed to use all his power not to scoff, 

"You don't remember anything?"

"No," he said, "I don't understand-"

Darwin slapped him in the face so suddenly that Bucky jumped.

"Are you going to listen to us?"

Bucky caught Peter's eyes and nodded- Peter gave him an almost impossible to spot nod, 

"Yes," Peter said, sounding very weak and nervous. 

Bucky needed to give him some props for the act once they get out,

"Let's go, then."

\---Pandora was out of the base, after almost two months. The air was- fresh, and it was- free.

She had not regretted what she had done, but she knew there would be consequences when she arrived back.

HYDRA wasn't known for taking things lightly,

But for now- Nat was more important.

Nat had agreed to meet her outside, behind outside a dark alley where no one usually went.

She knew she was here before she even made a sound, 

"Even you, Nat- has always surprised me with how soft your steps are," she said, her Russian accent appearance.

"And after all of these years, you still haven't learned," Nat said, and Pandora turned around.

Nat came dressed in regular clothes, her red hair in a braid. She looked- beautiful.

"Nat-"

"Not know, Pandora." She said, "I came here for one thing and one thing only."

"I know-"

"But first I must ask-" Nat said, hesitating, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why come to me? After all of these years."

"I think you know, deep down."

And Nat did, Pandora saw it in her beautiful face,

"Pandora, it was once. Years ago-"

"I know," She said, " Но я никогда не забывал. И я думаю, ты никогда его не нальешь."

( But I never forgot. And I guess you'll never do it either.)

She hesitated, "Я этого не сделал. Но я ушел, я больше не ГИДРА!"

(I didn't. But I'm gone, I'm not with HYDRA anymore)

"But you still could-"

"Pandora, if this conversation is you trying to convince me to join. I will not, and if that's it-"

Pandora went forward with such speed and kissed her hard on the mouth. And she was surprised when she noticed that Nat didn't push her away. When they finally pulled apart, they were breathing heavily,

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Pan."

"I'm sorry for staying."

"You can still leave, stay in the tower-"

"I'm afraid it's too late," she said sadly,

"you can still help. We will get you out once we free Peter and Bucky,"

"Will you do that for me?"

Nat watching deeply into her eyes, giving her a sad smile, and nodded,

"If this ever comes out, I'm dead-"

"Please, we did much worse-"

"No, not the kiss-" she said, pulling something out of her pocket, "This."

she handed Nat a note, and she took it

"Be safe, Nathalia," Pandora said, pulling the hood of the jacket over her head,

"You too, Pandora." She said, going the opposite reaction, climbing over the wall.

With that, she left the ally.

\----

"You got it?" Tony asked when Nat arrived,

She only nodded, handing him a note

"That's it? No fighting?" Clint said, jumping up from the couch

"Not needed in this case. Turns out-2 she smiled, "Not all of HYDRA is evil."

"That was news," Sam said, "What does the note say?"

Tony had already read through it and was now writing something on his computer,

"It's the coordinates for the base."

"How are we sure it's not a trap?" Wanda said

"It's not, I can assure you of that," Nat said, tugging on her necklace.

Clint noticed the HYDRA emblem on it, knowing that she had it as a memory. 

"There we... go!" Tony said, and on the screen was a picture of a base.

"Is that it?"

Tony nodded,

"So is this war now?" Wanda asked,

"Yes." Rhodey said, "Don't tell Fury," he winked at Wanda, who rolled her eyes.

"Guys," Clint said, grabbing everybody's attention, "Let's get them back."

Steve sat quietly on the couch, "Let's suit up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay  
> Again, I'm so sorry for it being so GOD DAMN LATE  
> It has been a struggle, god damn  
> ANYWAYS  
> PLS READ :)))  
> If it is okay, I would love you all to give KUDOS or COMMENTS, literally anything would be very appreciated.
> 
> <3333
> 
> Thank you so much to Lanfics for commenting and being very supportive, even though he/she really doesn't need to!  
> And last: I'm so anxious about relating this one, so I hope it's okay. I will be trying to update somewhat regularly, but school has been stressing me outtt
> 
> I feel like my writing has improved from the first like, four chapters?  
> Or am I wrong to say that?  
> I don't know, I just feel like I've gotten better at making longer chapters and them not COMPLETLY suck, you know! 
> 
> OKAY! CAN I JUST TALK ABT NAT AND PANDORA  
> I love that part too much, even though it was subtle. Pandora in this story is a very- very minor character, but I love her part so much. It gives Nat so much character development.  
> and also, MJ! I don't really like her part, she will become a major later, but still! BUT; SHe got her part and a bit of depth aswellll  
> :)) <3333  
> Again, Stay tuned for the next. It may take me two weeks, but I'll hope to get it up soon! <33333


	10. AN :(

Hi guys, I'm sorry.  
I should really do a comment instead of an entire chapter, but I'm just taking like a week, maybe more, hiatus :(  
School is eating me up, and I don't have the motivation atm, but the next chapter wiöll be up as soon as possible :)

Thank you for understanding! Will delete this AU once the chapter is up and going

Marry Christmas!!!!


	11. when the world was at war we kept on dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, what's up?  
> I guess  
> wow, this chapter took a long ass time to finish  
> It was a pain in the ass aswell.  
> Sorry about that, 
> 
> I have just been very low during the last couple of weeks, and writing has been very hard. But I hope you will enjoy this (shorter, but intense,) chapter.

_Darwin smiled as he sat in his office, rewatching the videos of many of Peter's many torture sessions, it was weirdly...pleasant. He enjoyed hearing the kid scream for mercy as the guards beat him nearly unconscious, then slapping him awake._

_Time after time,_

_He felt satisfaction in rewatching the videos of the kid's slow demise into insanity, and hopelessness._

_"Darwin?"_

_Darwin jumped at the female voice from the entrance. There stood Pandora at the entrance, staring at him with a confused glance,_

_"Pandora," he said, standing up and closing the lid on his laptop, "Love, how are you.."_

_"Stop with that bullcrap, I have news," she said, and Darwin fell back into the chair as the woman walked forward._

_"What's up with you-"_

_"I'm leaving." she interrupted him with clenched teeth._

_"Your what now?"_

_"Leaving."_

_Darwin searched in her face, but there was no trace of any sarcasm- or doubt. He blinked,_

_"You can't just leave," Darwin said, staring her down._

_"My bags are already packed," she said slowly, "And I'm leaving tonight."_

_Darwin let out a laugh, which obviously startled her since she took a couple of steps back. He stood up once again,_

_"Honey," Darwin said, reaching out to touch her cheek, but she flinched and avoided his touch, "Pandora- you can't be serious about this?"_

_Darwin saw the tears In her eyes, and his smile slowly disappeared._

_"Bye Darwin," she whispered, and turned around, walking away._

_With no hesitation, no second thought, Darwin reached for his gun. Pandora had turned around, frozen in her place as Darwin pointed the gun right in the middle of her stomach._

_"Darwin-"_

_He fired the gun,_

_And with a straight face, he saw her crumbling body fall to the floor with a whimper, her face tearstained and full of disbelief._

_"HYDRA has no room for traitors," he coldly said, walking over her body, leaving the room behind._

_\---_

"you good?" Bucky asked, and by the sound of the man's voice, he was as anxious as Peter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." He whispered, barely audible, but enough for Bucket to understand what was being said, who nodded. He prayed that there was no camera around, he mothed the next sentence. "What about you?" 

Bucky scoffed, "Yeah, I'm okay." He hesitated, " You think they bought it?"

That was the question.

Peter looked down on his wrists; Even if he ignored how raw and bloody they were, still restrained to the chair, the thing interesting was the thing around. His web-shooters, dirty and bloody after the many fights they had endured.

_They were empty, though._

Peter felt like he really deserved an acting award for his performance during the past hours. It was so good that if this entire "superhero" thing didn't work out (or if he actually got out of this place,) he would pressure it. 

"You should get out of here now, kid," Bucky whispered, not looking him in the eye and talking with minimal facial expressions.

They have talked like this for the past hours aswell, Peter looking straight forward while Bucky looked to Peter's side. So if there happened to be any cameras pointing towards any of them, It could be less noticeable.

"I don't know If I have my power, and-" Peter responded, keeping the same tone as Bucky, "There are probably guards in every way I turn. It's no point in even trying." he finished with a sigh.

"I'm not saying you should just walk out of the front door-" Bucky said, coughing and keeping his head down, "Look on you right, no- my right, yeah right there, on the roof." Peter opened his eyes and followed Buckys instructions, looking over the man's shoulder and over to the roof. "

A vent," Peter whispered, more to himself than anyone else. Bucky nodded, "you think I should-

"You want to stay here?" 

"No, No, of course not, but-" He looked over to Bucky, "What about you?"

"Kid, we met like last night. Dont care about me."

"I can't just leave you here," Peter said stubbornly, and Bucky sighed,

"You are a moron," he said, shaking his head " In this field, Kid, you just got to do what necessary-"

"In this field? Really-" Peter interrupted, his blood running cold at the man's words, "I'm sorry that I actually have some human decency in me to not leave you behind. They are going to kill you."

"They're gonna find a way to kill me either way. There no point." He said, a bit louder than a whisper, causing Peter to jump.

"What makes you think they won't do the same to me?"

"They still need you,"

Peter shook his head, "You know what you sound like?"

Bucky blinked, "what?"

"..You sound like a man who has given up."'

Bucky paled, then his face turned into a red color, "Of course I have fucking given up, kid.-" he raised his voice, stumbling over his words. Peter, who had closed his eyes, opened them and stared at the man, " I have been here for, I don't know, a year, maybe two, fuck...." he said, talking fast and breathing hard, his voice cracking near the end, 

"There's still a chance..."

"Yes, there is." He said, still not meeting Peter's eyes, "But only if you go that vent."

Peter looked over at the metal vent, swallowing. The vent was probably as small as it could get, but Peter guessed that he still could easily fit through it.

If he still had his boosted agility...'

"I mean, I could try..."

"Good," he breathed out, "then go-ahead."

"I-" he said, but stopping mid-sentence. 

No time to talk.

He looked down at his restraints. They weren't the same.

Darwin really believed him,

What a moron.

He clenched his teeth, ignoring the pain from his wrist as he pulled his hardest against the restraints. 

They finally snapped, and Peter let out a sigh of relief and excitement. 

He gulped, looking over at the vent,

Okay, he said, a plan.

"Kid-" Bucky said, anxiousness obvious in his tone. Peter nodded. Understanding the man's request.

Peter could not trust his legs, that was for sure, but even then, he needed to at least _try._

He slowly made his way up, holding into his chair for his dear life.

Peter's legs were shaking uncontrollably, feeling like sand that would just crumble at any minute. He balanced with the chair until he felt safe to take a step and another. Until he was over at the vent. 

"Is anyone coming-" he whispered over to Bucky, who was watching him like a hawk.

"I don't think so. You are safe."

"I don't think I can fit-" Peter said, investigating the vent further. "I can maybe crawl up, but I don't know where I would be going. It may be a dead end."

"Shouldn't we at least try?" Bucky tried,

"I dont-" he looked over at Bucky, and he saw a glimpse of hope in the man's eyes. Hope that he could sometimes spot in his own.

He still had hoped after all this time.

Why shouldn't Peter do the same?

"The possibility of me not getting caught is-" He could not even make a calculation. They both knew if Darwin caught sight of any of them, Peter, in the vent or Bucky alone in the cell, they were done. And since Darwin made appearances very random, making them unable to track when he would visit _them, this was..._

_Risky._

"It's risky,"

"It's our only shot."

"Dude, we can be in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure?" Peter whispered, frantically looking around. 

Bucky looked between him and the vent, the hope in his eyes slowly disappearing. He looked down, "It's up to you, kid."

 _"The avengers was not coming,"_ they both knew that.

It had been too long. 

And Peter didn't want to stay here forever.

He didn't think he could manage it.

Both of them stared in silence, as they considered their chances.

"Yeah," he sighed, nodding, "It is."

With great effort, he took a hard grip on the vent to pull himself up. He let out a wince against the pain but refused to let go. It took more effort than it should since he was, _kind of_ lacking, one or two kidneys and had more than a couple of stab wounds.

_But other than that, it was just a pull-up._

When he got up, feeling extremely exhausted, he looked down at the cell, meeting Bucky's eyes. The soldier nodded, giving him a small hopefully smile.

"Good luck, kid."

He nodded, swallowing.

"And hurry up," Bucky added,

he smiled, "I will try." 

Peter started crawling, following the endless vent system. He had to make himself as small as possible to even remotely fit in the small vent. It didn't go fast and defiantly didn't go smooth. After only five meters, sweat was running down his forehead and he needed to stop. 

Peter didn't even make it ten minutes.

"Hello, Peter." Darwin's said, smiling down at him.

He had fallen to the floor and was now surrounded by at least twenty guards.

This was a bad idea.

\----

"Steve, you might need to check on your shield-" Sam said, waking up Steve, who had zoned out, "Steve?"

He blinked, "Yeah, yeah, sure." 

The shield was not the same as it had been years ago. It was not nearly as shiny- as colorful and hopefully as it had been. It was filled with scratches, the biggest one that Tony had caused during Civil War. The color was bleaching sightly, making it looked grey and old. 

"What's up man, you have been awfully quiet," Sam said, sitting down beside him. 

"Just mentally preparing for battle,"

"We are going to get him back, Steve."

"Are you sure?" Steve said, then realizing how broken and unsure he sounded and physically cringed inwards, 

Sam's eyebrows narrowed, and he looked deeply into Steve's eyes, "Yes, we will."

He nodded, continuing to look in front of him, meeting the eyes of some of his crewmates. The entire team was practically present, some talking to each other, Wanda and Vision playing a card game, in full fighting gear. Tony and Bruce were fixing some of the tools. Steve was not able to see what they were doing, since they had their backs turned away from him, blocking his vision. 

Steve considered walking to them, desperately needing to talk about something normal- ordinary. Maybe he could give even give some assistance to the two geniuses, even if it was minor. 

But Steve retracted the thought in the last second, turning away from the pair to look out the window instead. They were flying over an ocean that was reaching out of Steve's entire vision, forcing him to squint to try to see something that wasn't water. But even then, he barely could.

But, in the end, he was an eighty-year-old man.

Yeah, that's a good excuse for a declining vision...

Maybe he should take a look at the shield, after all...

\----

Nat sat in the back of the plane, thinking. In a regular mission, her mind would be fully occupied with the mission ahead. After being trained by HYDRA for many years, she knew that the mission ahead should be the absolute priority, not anything else. 

Cause if she messed up, it would never be forgotten. 

That mindset had followed continued even after HYDRA. It resulted in her not being able to fully relax until the mission was done. 

_But this was different, way different._

Nat had put up so much effort in building up this _facade_ for everybody around her. Always carefull of everything she said and everything she released to her teammates.

She valued her privacy very. 

But the walls she had spent years building up were slowly crumbling down before her eyes, and It downright terrified her. She and Pandora had always been close, too close for the average teammates. Both of them were basically the same person; having close to the same childhood, both being brought up by HYDRA,

They had always been together.

Then she left. 

She left her alone. Left to pay the price for her betrayal.

And Nat knows for sure that she had paid for it. She saw it in Pandora's eyes when they met in the alley, felt it in her touch when they kissed. Pandora had every right to spice her for what she had done. Nat had left her alone, with no hesitation. 

The regret was building up like rapid-fire in her mind, the guilt eating her up from the inside. All these years of her blocking it, trying to make the years spent with Pandora a bare memory, seeing her again made all it enters the surface once more...

Nat needed to get her out, to lock her into a place where not a single person would ever hurt again.

She looked around at her crewmates, fellow teammates, who were all wearing the same blank expression.

They were preparing for war. 

She bit the inside of her cheeks, her thoughts drifting away.

Nat needed to make a decision, and that was quick.

They were almost at the base.

The base that they were headed to where a smaller one on a _desert_ island, highly secured and protected 

"Guys," Tony said, forcing her back to reality, "We are here."

\----

Peter blinked, trying his hardest to ignore the massive pain coming from his torso. He was back in the chair, back in the giant metal cuffs,

and the worst of all, the drugs were back in his system.

He was on the verge of passing put, having to force his eyelids to keep from slipping. Peter wasn't going to sleep, not giving his body the satisfaction it desperately needed-

Darwin was, in simple words, mad.

Like, really mad. 

With no words, he had dragged Peter back to the cell. The silence was terrifying enough, scaring the shit out of Peter. He had not dared to talk, barely being able to breathe. Peter hadn't even fought back when Darwin, with ease, dragged him back. 

After securing Peter on the chair, he had left the room, not a single word spoken. But Peter had barely had time to look over at Bucky, who had a pale face and widen eyes trying to catch Peter's eyes before Darwin returned.

With a sledgehammer.

_"I'm so done with you, Peter," Darwin said, his eyes burning with rage, pulling the sledgehammer behind him. "I have tried everything, everything."_

_Darwin walked up, so he was right in front of him, kneeling so that he was face to him. He wasn't smiling, which made him so much more terrifying._

"You lied to me, Pete," he said quietly, "You know what I do to liars?"

Darwin looked down, and Peter followed his eyes down to his own feet. Peter suddenly got very aware of the big sledgehammer that Darwin was carrying around.

"Should we start with the left leg?" he said, lifting the sledgehammer.

Peter glared up at him, ignoring the shouts from Bucky on the other side of the room. 

Darwin slowly lifted the sledgehammer and, without taking his eyes away from Peter's face, stuck it right on his knee. 

Peter had prepared for the hit. He had broken his leg a couple of times during a patrol, so he thought that he had an accurate idea of how it would feel. But it wasn't nearly as painful as getting his leg smashed by a sledgehammer.

Peter could feel all of his bones crack as the sledgehammer hit. 

He let out a whimper, his voice not being able to produce any sound at all. 

"Darwin-" he heard Bucky's voice, "please don't do this. It was my idea-" 

Peter looked back up at Darwin, who hadn't even spared a glance at the other prisoner. His eyes were menacingly targetted at his face. 

"He's a kid!"

"He's my kid," Darwin said as he lifted the sledgehammer once again. Peter narrowed his eyes, not wanting to close his eyes but also refusing to watch as the man tore his other leg apart. 

This time, he had prepared for the hit, but he was not prepared for nausea that would come afterward. As Darwin backed away, and Peter caught sight of his legs, completely tore apart and cracked, Peter felt ill. He gasped for air, sweat running down his forehead and down to the floor. Darwin grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up to him, meeting the man's eyes. 

"You have underestimated my authority for so long. This is no longer about HYDRA, Peter."

"Then what is it about?" he weekly said, his voice cracking. 

"You see-" he said, taking away the grip on his chin, and backed away. "When I got you as my prisoner, I was ecstatic, even _excited_. I heard about you loads, you know, you were a phenomenon around here since you started. But you were a kid, an easy target, I thought." He started to pace through the room, 

"It usually takes a prisoner a week, maybe two, to break-" he walked faster, going around Bucky's chair. Bucky caught Peter's eyes, and he could see the man's lips trembling. "And even then, it's nowhere near the torture we have put you through. _How_ is it that a sixteen-year-old kid can manage to keep sanity when full grown, and trained men, couldn't?"

"Sound like your problem." 

"It's driving me insane," Darwin continuing, ignoring Perter's snarky comments, "That-"

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes meeting Peter's and then slowly turning towards Buckys. A smile appeared, and Peter gulped.

"What?" he said, 

Darwin looked like he was caught in his own mind, not even looking at Peter anymore. Peter saw his moth moving, no sound escaping. It was like he was talking to himself. 

His breathing was erratic as he struggled to take breaths beneath the pain in his leg that was pulsing through Peter's entire body. 

Darwin's hand flew up to his head, turning away from both him and Bucky to mumble something. Peter realized that he must have had some kind of hearing comm stuck in his ear, and was talking to someone beyond Peter's hearing reach. 

He sighed, looking over at Bucky. 

Bucky was switching his eyes between him and Darwin, controlling, so it was safe for the two of them to make eye contact. When he seemed to have declared that the cost was safe, he gave Peter a look of concern, looking towards Peter's leg. It was a silent question. Peter tried to move but flinched instantly and stopped, thanks to the pain. 

He looked back at Bucky and shook his head. Bucky narrowed his eyebrows, giving him a sad (and maybe guilty?) glance. 

"It's fine, not your fault." he mothed, figuring that's what he meant. Darwin turned around again, forcing them to break their silent conversation. The older man had turned into a shade of red, having some kind of worry lurking behind his eyes. Darwin visibly gulped

"Change in plans," he breathed out, "We are getting attacked."

\---

Harry needed to get out, and that was quick. 

It had been hours since the young man had seen anybody, basically. And, even though he was still a kid, he had experiences with escaping confinement before. But during those times he had gotten help from bigger and stronger people than himself. Right now, he was alone. 

Completely and utterly, alone. 

In the Avengers tower, surrounded by the avengers themself. 

Surrounded by the people he had tortured.

Great.

When did everything go downhill?

He sat down in the bed, back slacked towards the wall, and closed his eyes. His brown hair, which had grown to his shoulders, covered his eyes. 

Peter would know what to do. He would have a solution. 

That kid always _knew how_ to act, and when to A _ct_. He was always and had forever been the perfect kid, with the perfect life. Even with his deceased parents, his aunt and uncle were always there for him. They never on business trips or away, always...around. 

Even for Harry.

During some of his lower points as a kid, Ben and May had helped him, brought him in with open arms. But instead of feeling gratitude for the warm welcome he had been given, Harry had always felt spite against Peter. Always been jealous.

Harry didn't think Peter noticed that when they were friends, and if he did, he made a goddamn well job at hiding it. 

Harry remembers when he had heard the news about Peter's uncle passing.

With great shame, he remembered scoffing at the news. Enjoying the fact that Peter would feel the same pain he always felt.

Having someone absent.

He had laughed, he had felt glad... relived?

Relived for another person's pain, even though he had been hundreds of miles away, even after not meeting that person for years.

He had laughed.

That hatred was unjustified. 

It was despicable.

Even for him. Cause why was it Peter's fault that his parents had been absent, his fault that Harry always felt abandoned...alone? Fuck it, Peter was the only one actually caring when Harry had it tough. They were the ones reaching out with a shoulder to cry on every time his father was absent. Harry knew that somewhere in his mind at that point, he knew that his actions, his thoughts, were wrong.

But at that time, he had excused himself.

Peter deserved some difficulty in his life, after everything Harry had been through.

Harry had returned to New York City barely a year later due to his father passing and Harry having to take the responsibility of running his father's company. A thing he had wanted for a long time.

But... it didn't like what he had imagined it being.

So, to sort off (?) his thoughts, he had turned to the only person in the city who he had to consider a friend.

_Peter._

Peter, who had, with no question, helped him, grieved with him, and helping Harry in every possible way he could.

_Peter, the perfect person._

And Harry hated him for it.

Then everything surrounding Spider-Man showed up.

Spider-Man was now his biggest enemy.

And the person under the mask was his oldest friend.

Harry groaned.

It was crazy to think about how much his life had changed in the past 2 years.

Images of Peter's face under the water surface at Martin's base always found their ways into his mind, never allowing itself to leave his conscience.

He should have never left new york in the first place. His focus was instantly brought back to reality when a bang was heard all through his cell. Harry jumped, opening his eyes and trying to look towards where the noise came from. Everything was still for a moment. Harry froze in his spot, anxiously waiting for something to happen. The cell door handle creaked, resulting in Harry jumping again at the sudden noise. He saw the handle move, but the person obviously struggling to open the door.

There was someone outside.

"No Idiot, here you go, take this one-" a grumpy voice said was heard on the other side, and then a groan.

"I know what to do. This isn't my first time." another voice said

"It looks like it is."

Harry's face slowly turned into a grin as he stood up.

He recognized these voices.

"There we go, and-" the same voice said, and the door opened. "-Done." 

Infront of him, four people stop watching at him from the other end,

_The Vulture,_

_The Lizard,_

_Martin_

_Kraven_

_and Otto Octavious_

"Hello kid," Otto said, his face having an evil smile and a glimpse in his eye, "You have caused us alot of delays,"

Harry let his eyes go through each one of them, finally landing on Otto.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, mildly terrified of the four men that were staring him down.

"What does it look like, getting you out of here." The Vulture said, looking uncertainly back in the corridor, "Hurry."

"We need to leave now." Lizard said

"I-" he said, then shaking his head, "I'm coming."With all of his strength, he got up, almost tripping and falling on his way up. He nodded towards the men, as they together as the group made their way out of the cell.

The tower was abnormally empty. 

There was no people around, no receptionist or cleaning people,

The rest of the group, excluding him, were walking around like they were at home. Talking to each other with high and excited voices as they made their way out of the tower.

Martin, who was walking quietly beside him, leaned in and whispered into his ear, "They are dead,"

He jumped, "What?"

Martin sighed, "Most of the people were out of the tower already, but the rest-" he lowered his head, nodding towards a corner.

Harry swallowed, looking over at the corner Martin nodded at and almost fainted.

There were at least ten dead bodies, bloody, and gored on top of each other in a pile.

"What-"

"Dont look at it, just walk past and ignore," Martin said, grabbing Hary's wrist and pushing him forward.

Once they came to the entrance, they turned left, walking up a couple of floors. Once they reached the highest floor in the tower, Harry needed to take a couple of seconds to breathe, but the others just kept walking. 

"Where are we going?"

No one answered, and he had to jog to keep up.

Finally, they reached the door.

The door led them outside, and sunshine met his eyes for the first time in a couple of days. They seemed to have entered some kind of platform on the top of the tower.

Helicopter platform,

"They are coming to pick us up," Martin said, answering his unasked question. And the moment he finished that sentence, a helicopter came flying them, and the group made their way unto the plane.

He was going to leave.

Harry let out a breath of relif as he sat down, strapping himself into the chair.

"You good kid?" Otto, who was sitting next to him, said. Harry only nodded,

"What did I miss?"

"Almost all of our planning," Lizard, who sat on the other side of him, said with a grin.

"Welp-" he said, "I hope you documented it."

"We didn't," Otto said, resting his back against the chair with a grin, "But you should know that it includes alot of killing."

"My favorite," 

"Good," Otto said, a smile appearing on his face. The helicopter lifted, leaving the tower behind, "But to warn you- Peter is included."

Harry paled a bit, "How will that work? isn't he still at HYDRA?"

The Lizard side glanced at Otto, giving him a weird look. Harry had now realized the entire group was watching the interaction.

"...What did I miss?"

"Let's just say-" Martin said, including himself in the conversation, "There was a reason entering the tower went as smoothly as it did."

"The avengers...?"

"...are at HYDRA's base," Martin said, nodding.

"Getting Peter?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows, 

Martin nodded, "And some other dude,"

"...why?"

"Guilt." Otto simply said, 

Harry nodded,

He could not resist the feeling of relif flooding in his body,

"What's the plan?" he said, and Otto blinked, maybe expecting another reaction from him after telling him the news.

"We are forming a team,"

"...A team?"

"Yes,"

Harry nodded uncertainly. He had suspected it, honestly, but it still came as a shock.

"A team is maybe a bit of a reach," The Vulture said, "See it as more of a- temporary thing. That involved alot of killing,"

"Who are we killing?" Harry said, a smile forming on his face.

"Not that quick, kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo,"

resulting in the Vulture only rolled his eyes. Harry felt someone stiffen beside him, and he met Martin's eyes. Martin only shook his head at his confused glance.

"Okay," he said when the culture didn't respond and looked away from Martin, "What is our name?" 

Harry asked when the Vulture didn't respond to his comment, 

"Name?"

"Yeah," he said, looking around at everyone in the group's faces, "We need a name."

"Sinister Six." Kraven said out of nowhere, "..plus Martin," he added.

The plane erupted into laughter at the last part. Even Martin cracked a smile.

"Sure," Harry said, smiling widely, 

"We are from here on out..." he looked everyone respectfully in their eyes, them all looking back at him very entertained.

_"Sinister Six."_

_Otto looked around at the group, "And this, ladies- gentlemen, is why we the child is in the team-"_

The group erupted into laughter, and they continued the flight in small conversations.

Sinister Six, huh.

Tony looked out of the jet. "Land here."

Clint lowered the jet slowly, and Tony turned to the team.

"Let's go over It shall we?" Tony said, grabbing the team's attention, "They have Bucky, and they have Peter. We have two teams. Sam, Wanda, Bruce, and Cap-" Tony said, " will go get Bucky. I'll lead a team to go get Peter. Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, and Vision, you cover me, okay?"

Steve spoke up, "We've hacked all of the security cameras. They won't see us coming."

"The base is below ground," Nat said, repeating what she remembered There are 2 ways in and out. That's it but-" she said, hesitating "I'll rather go alone. I have something I need to do," she stated, taking up her hair in a ponytail. 

"What-"

"It will only take me a couple of minutes, ten at tops. I will contact you when I'm done, I promise."

"Okey." Steve said, still narrowing his eyes at her before turning away, "Is everything clear?"

"I have a question," Wanda spoke up, and Steve nodded at her to speak, "It's about Peter- Spider-Man. There is going to be media circulating this, are we going to...keep his identity safe or..?"

"We should first focus on getting him out alive, Wanda. After that, we can focus on... everything else." Clint said, earning a nod from Wanda.

"Any other questions?" 

When the team just nodded, Steve smiled. Tony stood up, walking so that he stood right next to him.

"Let's get them back."

\---

Darwin had stormed out of the cell twenty minutes later. The metallic smell of blood coming from his knife in his hand temporarily froze him, forcing his mind to be brought unto reality.

He closed and locked the cell door, standing with his back to the door. He heard the two people inside talk with lowered voice,

Fortunately, the room wasn't exactly soundproofed or isolated.

The longer he stood there listening to what he could hear, it seemed like the older one was reassuring the younger one. Darwin looked down at the knife, bloody after stabbing the kid in the shoulder twice. The move wasn't even scripted. Darwin hadn't predicted himself getting so violent. Sure, he was a violent guy, always been. But realizing he had failed,

_He had not broken Peter._

_Peter wasn't his, and would never be._

_And that thought fucking angered him to_ no extent.

He wanted to slit the kid's throat. He wanted Peter to beg for forgiveness, to kneel under his Mercy.

This was now a much larger case than HYDRA.

It had become personal.

He studied his knife again, using his sleeve to dry off the blood on the knife. He was going insane, and he was aware of that.

The last he could do at this point was to be prepared.

Prepared for battle.

Cause the Avenger were coming, and they weren't going to leave the base without a fight. Darwin could already hear people shouting, gunshots, and screams from all over the place.

But Darwin had a plan, and with a smile, he reached for his comm.

"Proceed with the plan," he said in a monotone voice,

"Sir-" he heard one of his guards say, "We are evacuating..."

"What? No-" he yelled, "We have a hundred men here ready to fight, don't you dare evacuate."

"Yes sir," The guard said, his voice shaking, "But it is the Avenger's-"

"Deal with it," he said before throwing the comm into the ground.

He groaned, feeling sweat running down his forehead.

This was not good.

\----

Where was she...

Where-

She opened another door, but it was empty.

"PANDORA!" she yelled, looking around. The corridor was empty, silent. 

This place was never silent.

"Where are you?"

She continued to look around, checking every room and corner, the desperation becoming overwhelming the longer she went on without an answer.

Where was she...

She told Nat she would be here.

"Nat?" a voice said, and her head snapped to the side. Behind her, Pandora stood with a gun in her hand, blood running down her side and covering her suit. Nat froze for a second, grasping the 

"Pandora-" she said, "PANDORA."

Nat quickly ran up as her former friend fell into her arms. Nat fell to the floor, desperately grasping every part of Pandoras body. Her former friend gasped for air, tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" Nat whispered, tears also forming and threatening to fall.

"I-" Pandora heaved, face crumbled in pain. She gasped, using one of her arms to hold over her wound. 

"Please, let me see." She said, and Pandora let go of her hand. When she took a closer look at the wound, she paled. 

She had gotten shot in the middle of her stomach. 

"We need to-" nat started, already getting panicked, "Do you have a cloth. Pandora, do you have a cloth of any kind-"

"Let it go, nat." Pandora whispered, tears running freely, "It's no point, I'm done for."

"No, don't say that. Please-" Nat said, the last word cracking, 

"Nat-"

"No,"

"Yes, please-" Pandora said, "Dont waste my last moments with denial..."

Nat stayed silent, 

"Kiss me, Nat." Her former friend said, and Nat saw the desperation and sorrow in her eyes. Nat leaned in, and their lips met. It wasn't a kiss of love. it was clear 

Pandora was clenching on to the one living person she could find. The desperation of the kiss broke Nat into a million pieces. 

And even though they had made out on multiple occasions, this was- felt- different.

It had always been kept in secret, away in fear of getting caught.

Oh, How they had fought, they had suffered to get this one kiss. When they eventually split up, Pandora's face was blank. There was one single tear running down her cheek, and Nat used her sleeve to dry it out.

With all the strength she could uphold, she closed her eyes and stood up. 

"Nat?" a voice was heard through her comm,

"What!" she snapped, but her voice completely cracked in the end, erasing some of the intimidation.

"Oh, wow- are you okay?"

"Yes, what's going on."

"We need your help." Steve said,'

"Okay, I'm-" she looked at Pandora's body one more time, hindering a sob, "I'm coming."

\----

Tony and Steve felt like they were running around in a maze, taking out armed guards left and right, but never finding the right way. They had split from the rest of the group ten minutes ago since the amounts of HYDRA agents were overwhelming. They had decided to split up to find their target faster.

"Steve, over here!" Tony screamed, stopping in front of a door. Steve kicked in the door, and they entered. 

"It's only a machine room," Steve said, and they continued their search. Nat had told them that the cells were at the lowest level, but Steve and Tony hadn't found a staircase lading them down yet. 

There was an awful sound, and Tony looked up at the ceiling. It suddenly split dead center, making them shift back a stop. The crack in the center widened until it was the length of the hallway.

"STEVE! get back! " Tony said urgently, grabbing the back of Steve's black jacket and yanked him towards him. 

Tony stumbled backward in the other direction, holding up his arm to deflect falling rocks and blasting himself. The ceiling caved in about 4 levels of the floor, falling in front of him. When the dust cleared, Tony cursed and got to his feet. 

Steve stood beside him, his face dirty and closed ragged.

"You good?" Tony asked him, and he nodded. 

"We need to go,"

"The way is blocked," Tony said, and Steve turned back to watch the crumbled path, "If we are in the wrong place, we are screwed."

"Then we just got to dig our way out."

Steve, the one who always had a plan, Tony sighed.

"FRIDAY, any heat signals around?"

" 15 guards, coming to your left." Friday's mechanical voice said in his suit, "The entire area, a floor below, is surprisingly crowded, Sir."

"Bucky must be there-" Steve whispered

'And Peter." 

They looked at each other, determination in both of their eyes. 

Only a couple of meters ahead, they found a staircase that was nearly completely blown up.

"Sabotage?"

"Probably,"

"Will you do the honor, Stark?" Steve said, backing away.

"Thank you, Captain," Tony said with a smirk as he blasted the staircase, making a path for them to walk through.

"Where's Nat?" Tony asked,

"She's on her way,"

Tonny nodded; suddenly the ground shook, the lights around them flickering. A group of around twenty guards was coming their way. Steve and Tony both exchanged a glance before they entered the fight.

The fight was over relatively quickly, only ending in a couple of bruises here and there.

Steve grabbed one of the guard's collar and threw him against the wall,

"Where is Bucky?" Steve yelled, and Tony saw the pure fear in the man's eyes. 

"I-" The guard stuttered out, clearly struggling with his words as his eyes were stuck on Cap. 

"Dont lie to me!" 

"Over there," the guard said with a panicked voice, gesturing towards the end of the corridor. 

Steve knocked him out with his fist, letting the guard's unconscious body fall to fall to the floor. They didn't even spare him a second glance as they continued to walk through the corridor. 

"Idiot," Tony hissed, "We could have asked about Peter-"

"We'll take care of that later. Let's go,"

They quickly ran and at last, they stood in front of an iron door. With a nod to each other, Steve pushed the door in with no hesitation.

The sight they were met with was terrifying.

The room itself smelled like blood, flooding tony's nose and making him grimace in disgust. There was almost no source of light, and Tony had to squint to see anything.

But when he caught sight of the two figures ahead, he wanted to puke.

Infront of them, two people sat cuffed to chairs, heads down. It took Tony a while to recognize Bucky, only recognizing him once Steve had let out a yell and ran up to him.

His gaze was caught at the other person.

Tony's eyes hadn't quite gotten used to the darkness yet, but even then, he saw the damages made on the figure ahead of him. 

Tony didn't know if the boy had even realized anyone had entered the room, his head low and slightly shivering.

It was very cold-

As Tony walked up to the chair, kneeling to take a better look. 

Before he could even say anything- and even move- the boy moved, opening his eyes and meeting Tony's.

"Peter-?" Tony said in a low voice. Peter didn't say anything, only looking at him with- fear, uncertainty.

"You are not real." He whispered, his voice cracking, shaking his head violently. 

"I-"

"Tony, get the cuffs off," Steve ordered.

Tony looked down at the giant metal cuffs that kept the boy stuck in the chair. The cuffs were clearly some sort of power dampening. Tony couldn't blame HYDRA for using that sort of technology; that kid was strong.

But Peter didn't look strong. His fearful eyes starring into his own with a look of desperation, his bloody clothes dirty, ragged, and absolutely too large for Peter's thin figure. 

And oh god, was he thin. 

He slowly moved his hands forward, causing Peter to flinch, he stopped.

"Steve-" he said, standing up.

"What?"

"I won't be able to break these." He calmly said, even though he started to panic.

"What do you mean not-" Steve sighed, walking over. Steve, who hadn't really taken a look at the boy, paled slightly. 

"Kid, are you okay? Tony whispered, grimacing, taking in Peter’s wounds. Tony noticed more and more the longer he looked. For example, his left eye was bruised, and there was blood trickling down from his hairline. 

Peter coughed,

“Not too bad,” Peter whispered, shrugging, A smile (barely visible) crept into his face. It disappeared almost instantly, though.

He still looked up at him with uncertainty.

Tony snorted skeptically

‘Not too bad’. _What bullshit_. 

“What did they do to you?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer, but he needed to know.

Images of Peter in Martin's base flashed through his mind, him being waterboarded and hurt and starved flashed. Just the fact that he looked a thousand percent worse than he did back there, was worrying to a high degree.

Tony blinked quickly to get back to the present.

Peter had not answered, instead merely shrugging his question off.

"We're getting you out," Tony said, stepping out of his Iron Man suit. Cap took the hint and lowered his shield.

Peter looked up at him again, "How do I know you are not shitting me?"

"Wha-"

"He doesn't think you are real, arsehole." Another voice, one that Tony hadn't heard in months, and one that made Tony stiff. He turned around, meeting Bucky's eyes. The man also looked vaguely different from the last time he had seen him, a lot skinnier.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked,

"Just look at him," Tony looked back at Peter, Steve did the same. Peter had this unfamiliar fear... Uncertain, like he couldn't believe what he saw.

"We need to get out, now," Steve said, bringing Tony back to reality. 

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said, reaching forward. "Kid, I need to-"

"No need for that, Stark." A voice came from the door, and Tony jumped. He looked up and saw a middle-aged man look up at them with an evil smile. The man didn't look bothered by the two avengers, that clearly out armed him, (since he was only wearing a suit) and walked forward towards them. 

"Who are you?" Steve spat. But he, aswell as Tony, had recognized the reaction made by Peter and Bucky. Bucky had stiffened, his expression was anger and fright. The soldier looked at Peter. Peter had paled and was now lunging against his restraints.

"I'm Darwin," Darwin said nonchalantly, walking over to Peter's chair.

"Get away from him," Tony said. Darwin stopped in his tracks,

"You don't mean that."

"Oh sure, I do," he said, "Get. Away from him."

Darwin scoffed but didn't move. "What are you going to do when you get him, Stark?"

"What?"

"When you get him out." Darwin casualty continued, walking closer,

"Get him away from here? What do you want us to say?" Cap said

"And then what?" Darwin said when none of the two avengers could answer, he laughed, and pulled out a gun. 

Tony and Steve immediately took a couple of steps back at the sight, and Steve reached out to bring out his own.

"Uh-Uh, Captain." Darwin said with a menacing smile, "We are going to have a chat,"

"Two against one," Tony said, "We could beat you in a second."

"Yeah, you're right," Darwin agreed, "And also for the fact that I only have one bullet-"  
Tony narrowed his eyes,

"What do you mean by that?"

"There one bulletin here," Darwin explained calmly, with no care in the world, gesturing towards his gun. "Meaning, one of us is going to die here tonight."

Tony was still confused and stared speechless at the man's gun.

"And what stops us from just killing us, right now?"

"This," Darwin said, reaching into a pocket in his, very bloody, suit. From his pocket, he brought out a remote. 

"What's that?"

"A detonator," Darwin explained, "One-click-" he imitated clicking the button in the middle of the remote, "And this entire place's blows up. And we all die."

"What do you gain from doing that?" Tony spat, "Killing your own men, yourself, for what?"

Darwin smiled, "Pain," he simply stated, "It's an interesting thing, isn't it?"

Tony shook his head in disbelief, "You are crazy, aren't' you?"

The man just shrugged in the shoulder, "Just ask your friend Peter,"

"Tony-" Steve said, walking towards him, "Maybe we should-"

"You know what?" Tony asked, taking a step away from his fellow Avenger, "We are getting both Bucky and _Spider-Man_ out of here, alive."

"I thought you would say that," Darwin nodded, "See, you are not the one making the rules here, Stark. You cant come here and take my kid out of here. I'm not done with him. Now, you are going to either stand down or get a bullet in your neck, Stark-" he spat the last part like it was poison.

Tony's blood ran cold at the way the man referred to Peter as my kid, and it forced him to look away from the man, over to the kid, who was silently watching the interaction with wide eyes.

He caught eye contact with Peter, just like the time they got it in Martin's base weeks ago before the kid got waterboarded for him. It was the same, but still so different at the same time. It was unsure, and hopelessness was visible.

"We're not doing that,"

"Then this whole place is blowing up," Darwin stated, "Now, stand down-"

"Who the fuck-" Tony spat, "Do you think we are? Do you think we are just some baboons that happened to walk in no. We are not the ones who should stand down- Now, get away from the kid."

Before Darwin could respond, Nat, Clint, Sam, and Rhodey ran the cell. Their guns were immediately directed towards the man.

Darwin sighed, and with clenched teeth reached out for the remote, "If that's what you want-"

"NO!"'

Darwin pushed the button, and gunfire was heard through the room. 

\----

You know that time where everything freezes, like time never existed in the first place. It's peaceful but terrifying.

This was one of those moments where everything seemed to freeze, everything seemed to happen in _slow motion._ The entire building seemed to shake as the gunshot was fired. Tony blinked multiple times, trying to regain focus. A hand was reached out towards him, and without asking any question, he took it without hesitation. He realized that the hand was Clint's.

"What Happened, where is Darwin..?" He got an answer almost instantly, as he saw the crumpled body on the floor. There was a pool of blood around. "Oh,"

"Did the detonator go off-?"

"Detonator?" CLint screeched, his face instantly turning around to meet Steve's.

"What detonator?" Rhodey asked,

"That detonator," everyone's eyes were caught on the body on the floor,

"He pressed it..."

A low laugh was heard from the body, and Tony saw a terrifying smile on the man's face. 

"You have five minutes, hurry up."

Without instructions, only a quick glance at each other, they silently giving each other instructions.

Steve and Sam went over to Bucky, Tony went over to Peter while the others went over to the door. Peter looked barely awake, he was watching Darwin with no emotion.

"Peter-" he whispered, and Peter looked up. Tony reached out to touch him, but he winced away. "I need to get you out-" Peter stared at him for a couple of seconds, then nodded. Tony pushed a button on his chest and the Iron Man suit covered him, and with the newfound strength of the suit, he broke the kid's handcuffs.

"My leg-" Peter tried to say, and Tony noticed he also had restraint on his legs. He did the same procedure, 

"Okay, can you stand?" he asked, 

"I-" Peter started, but stopped, "I don't think so. They broke my leg like an hour ago, and I don't think it has healed yet."

_What the fuck._

But the kid was right 

When Tony looked down at his knees, he wanted to throw up. 

"Can you try?" He asked, feeling horrible for even suggesting it. But Peter nodded, and with the help from Tony, he got up. Peter stumbled, then fell into Tony, who caught him.

"I'm Sorry-"

"FRIDAY," he whispered, "An overview?"

"H _e's suffering from exhaustion, a concussion, broken ribs and wrist, trauma, and near hypothermia. Internal bleeding as well... But there are probably alot more..."_

the kid had turned green and looked like he would pass out any minute. "Steve-" 

"Wha-" Steve, who was supporting Bucky, said, 

"What should I do?"

"It's the drugs," Bucky calmly explained, looking over at Peter, "It's a wonder he hadn't passed out."

"Carry him," Steve said in the end, looking over at Bucky again, "We need to leave."

"Kid, I'm sorry but-" he swallowed, "I'm going to have to carry you-"

Peter froze, then nodded, gritting his teeth. He had fallen back in the chair. Tony pulled his hands under him and lifted him up, pulling him close into his chest. Peter let out a whimper through gritted teeth, but fortunately, that was it. He fell calmly onto Tony's chest, letting out a small gasp, shaking heavily.

The kid was very, very light, barely weighing anything. When Tony held him, realizing he had a new definition of 'hurt' now, after what Darwin put him through.

"The team's waiting for us, let's go," Tony said, scooping him up again in his arms. It was mostly just Peter's limp body now; the suit had been literally exploded off after he tackled Tony and the building had crushed him. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologized, looking down at his own callused hands. There was a lump in his throat and tears were biting at his eyes but he blinked quickly to keep them from falling.

Peter nodded with closed eyes, “I am too.”

And with that, he fell unconscious in his arms.

Tony looked down at the fragile body in his arms, It was crazy to think that this was the man.. _kid_ , that had defeated the most dangerous criminals and New York, and fought the entire Avengers team, twice. He didn't look like the vigilante Tony had hated, He looked like a kid that had been through, and seen, things someone his age should have never seen or experience.

"We need to get out," Tony said.

"What should we do with him?" Cint asked, looking down at the man, Darwin, that laid down on the floor. He looked pale, and his blood was splattered all on the floor after being shot. 

"He's a lost cause. He will be dead any second," Nat said, looking down with a disgusted glance. 

"Let's go Before the entire building blows up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that.
> 
> HYDRA storyline is over, but they're more, exiting, things to come  
> I can promise you that  
> This wasn't my favorite chapter... I really did not like it, since I suck at fight scenes, that why there are so few of them,  
> Rescue scenes aren't my thing, per say.
> 
> But... 70k words :)  
> See y'all next time, I have no idea when, but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible
> 
> (Thank you Lanfics for all the inspiration,)

**Author's Note:**

> So hi guys! Just a quick note. I wrote this at 5 AM and just decided to publish it. I have a couple of chapters planned but my spelling is bad so I'm so sorry.  
> This is a short chapter, I know. My next few chapters are gonna include more than 5k words so were good.


End file.
